She Don't Like The Lights
by LittleDaylight
Summary: Emily is a teen sensation who feels like everyone is just waiting for her to screw up. In the midst of feeling trapped and struggling to deal with everything that comes with fame, she meets a blonde in a laundromat who she instantly takes a liking to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I figure I'll give writing in the third person a go, I mean its just like writing something from my own view...right? Yeah, well this could fail terribly and I'll have to resort to writing in first person like I usually do, but regardless I'll give it a go!**

Today of all days is when it would have to happen, her stupid bloody washing machine broke and now she's going to have to go halfway across town to find a laundromat. Its not a simple everyday task for her to go out in public, she does it of course, but not usually alone. You see, for Emily Fitch to go out in public, usually means she's either going to be chased down the street or just mobbed on the spot with nowhere to run.

So, you can see how having to leave her apartment to go do laundry is a bit of an issue for her. Sure she could call her sister or her friend Effy, but she doesn't want to. She wants to feel that little bit of independence she hasn't really felt since she was 16. Though she could call her body guard and ask him to just watch from a distance, but that would mean taking him away from his family and she doesn't want to do that either.

Bristol is generally a safe place for her, its home, everyone knows her here. She grew up here. It's usually when she's back in London or any city, that she can't leave her hotel alone. Even if she just wants to go for tea. Its one of the things she hopes will die down, because she really doesn't want to have to go the rest of her life feeling trapped.

Sure it comes with her job, she knew it would. She just never imagined it would be like this, this crazy. The thought never crossed her mind that this many people would like her, would want to buy her music, would do just about anything to catch a glimpse of her. Quite frankly, it still scares the shit out of her.

It happened so fast. One minute she's playing in a school talent show, the next she's uploading videos on YouTube. Then, two videos up and she had people contacting her left, right and center. Not just people telling her she was good, but people interested in managing her. At the young age of fifteen, her mother had agreed to meet a man called Keith for coffee.

After that it all just seemed to happen. He brought her to meet with labels, and then they eventually settled with Warner. A number one single later, and she was being pegged as the next breakout act by MTV. Now she's 19, a sold out European tour down and about to break her album in the US.

It all seems to be happening so fast, and its not like she's ungrateful or anything. She's just tired of feeling trapped, she never in a million years thought she would reach this level of fame. She's currently up there with the likes of Justin Bieber and One Direction, only her music style if different, but regardless, her level of fame is very quickly reaching the same as theirs and the thought is terrifying.

She's seen how its affected them, you see things about Bieber on the news all the time. How much of a mess he's making of his career, every bad choice he makes, every time he slips up, its all out there. The world is sitting and waiting for him to screw up, and the fact that that could quickly become her reality, is well and truly terrifying.

She shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts as she turns on the radio. Of course, when she turns it on, her song is playing so she quickly switches the station and leaves it when it lands on some folk music station. At least there's no chance of her music being played on that. As shes driving shes keeping an eye on the buildings shes passing hoping to find a laundromat, then she see's one.

It looks small, and old, and empty by the looks of things._ Perfect_ she thought as she pulled up outside. She grabbed her basket of clothes and jumped out of her Jeep. She pushed open the door and seen a couple of benches in the middle of the floor, six washing machines neatly placed in a row each side of the building and a dryer on top of each washing machine.

It wasn't until she put down her basket on a bench that she noticed a girl bent down on front of a washing machine. How she didn't notice her when she walked in, she's not sure, but now that she see's her, she can't take her eye's of her arse. Her eye's are focused on the waistband of what looks like boxers, maybe even mens, that's showing because her top has slight rose up.

She didn't notice that the girl had even moved let alone stood up straight and turned to face her. She's eying Emily with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, and all Emily can do is wonder how someone can look so effortlessly beautiful in a pair of loose tracksuit bottoms and a tight fit hoodie. Whether its the way the bottoms hang from her hips, the way the hoodie seems to fit in all the right places or the way the bottoms are a little long and seem to be drowning her converse despite her height, Emily doesn't know.

It was only when she cleared her throat that Emily looked up and took a second to actually look the girl in the face. Blonde hair that hangs just past her shoulders, piercing blue eyes that Emily would happily like to see more of and very kissable looking lips. _Fuck me!_

"Stare much?" The blonde asked with an amused look. "Sorry." Emily muttered while shaking her head a little. _Get a grip, Fitch! _She grabbed her basket and started throwing everything into the washing machine as quick as she could. She's pretty sure she's blushing so she wants nothing more than to just get this shit washed and get out.

"Have you done washing before?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and took a few steps towards Emily. "Yeah, why?" Emily asked, looking from the blonde to the washing machine to see if she done something wrong. Its not like these machines are the same as hers.

"Just wondering how much you like the white clothes you threw in there..." The blonde trailed off with a smirk on her lips. Emily still had no idea what she was talking about, and looked back to the blonde so she could tell her. "Pretty sure you threw a red tshirt in there too." The blonde continued. Emily was suddenly grateful she hadn't turned on the machine and quickly pulled it open to see she did in fact throw in a red tshirt.

"Stare much?" She gave the blonde her own words back from earlier. She must have been staring if she noticed Emily's mistake, at least Emily hoped she was. The blondes smirk quickly came back, reminding Emily of her friend Effy. "My staring saved your clothes, yours, had no beneficial purpose." The blonde shot back with a smug grin.

"It benefited me." Emily quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, frowning as she mentally kicked herself for losing control of her brain-to-mouth filter. She never loses control of that, she's never allowed lose control of that. Can you imagine it happening in an interview or something. The blondes grin widened into a playful one as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"You might want to turn that on, unless you want to just stand there all night." The blonde quipped before turning to load more clothes into another machine. Emily quickly gathered her senses and knocked on the machine before grabbing her dark wash and loading it into another machine. She jumped up onto a machine that was just sitting by itself and kept her eyes on the blonde that was still putting her washing into a machine. That was until her phone ringing and interrupted her perving.

"Hello?" She answered, wanting to kick herself for not checking the caller id. "Emily, its Mandy, where are you?" Her publicist asked her. Mandy is only Emily's age, in fact her whole team is pretty young. Mandy seems to have a thing for her though, and always comes across possessive, its creeps Emily out actually. Mainly because nobody knows she's actually gay, and if Mandy did, she would probably try to make their relationship a little more than professional.

"I'm out, why?" She replied while tilting her head slightly to get a better view of the blondes perfectly shaped arse as she continued to load the machine. Emily wondered then if she knew she was looking and was taking her time purely for that reason. "Out?" Mandy asked quickly, "With who?"

"With myself, why? What's wrong?" She still had her eye's trained on the blonde and nearly got whiplash from turning her head so fast when she stood up and turned around. It was too late though, she knew she'd been caught. "Why are you out by yourself! You know you shouldn't do that!" Mandy snapped, making Emily instantly see red. Mandy's not more than six months older than her, yet she's treating her like a fucking child. _I'm not fucking having this!_

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She shouted into the phone. "Can I not get a minute to myself without being stuck in my apartment. If I want to go out by myself, I will. You don't fucking own me Mandy, none of you do. Since I know you're going to ring Keith, at least tell him not to ring me till later, yeah!" She hung up the phone and took a deep breath before looking back to the blonde who now had that amused look on her face again.

"Feisty, I like it." The blonde laughed as she walked over to Emily and extended a hand. "Naomi," She smiled as Emily accepted her hand. Which they both dropped and retracted like they'd been shocked. Emily wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely something. "Nice to meet you." Emily smiled as she leaned back on her hands.

The blonde looked at her and raised an eyebrow. It took Emily a minute, then she realized the blonde was waiting on her name, she doesn't know who Emily is. This means she wont already have an opinion of her. Emily is pretty sure she's never been happier for someone not to know who she is. "Emily," She said giving Naomi her best smile. "Come here often?" She asked, then quickly scolded herself. _Way to go Emily, of all things to say? The worlds worst fucking pick up line, that's sure going to impress her, may as well just leave now._ The blonde just laughed though and shook her head.

"No, actually. Washing machine broke this morning and the guy can't fix it until tomorrow." Naomi said through a small laugh, "Unless that was actually meant as a pick up line... I have to admit, it was a terrible attempt." She added with a smile. It was Emily's turn to smile now, did Naomi just confirm she's gay? "I just suck at flirting, I like to think I have the whole shy thing down. When really I just ramble because when I'm nervous I literally can't shut up and clearly my brain has no idea what its doing now because I want to stop talking but it wont let me." Emily rambled and then sighed because she's making such a tit of herself.

She doesn't do this, she doesn't get nervous. She plays to thousands of people, does interviews, goes to award shows, and now her nerves kick in when she's standing in a laundromat talking to a girl. Maybe its because Naomi doesn't know who she is, and she actually wants to make a good impression. Clearly her brain doesn't agree because all coherent thoughts are long gone out the bloody window. Her brain is now swirling faster than her clothes in the washing machine.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you have the whole shy thing down," Naomi grinned. "Do you go to uni around here?" She continued as she walked back to one of her machines to take her washed clothes out and load them into the dryer. Emily considered her answer for a minute, she didn't exactly want to say who she was just yet.

"No, I'm just back from traveling. What about you?" Emily asked. Technically touring counts as traveling so its not a lie. "I'm in my last year of uni. Where did you travel?" Naomi asked as she came and sat on the bench directly on front of Emily. She seems genuinely interested, not fake interested like everyone else is when they talk to her. Well, with the exception of her family and close friends of course.

"Around Europe, it wasn't as exciting as you might think. What do you study?" Naomi's eye's widened, probably because Emily just said traveling around Europe wasn't exciting. Technically she didn't really travel, unless you call going from hotel rooms to arena's and back as traveling. "Law and journalism. How can traveling Europe not be exciting?"

Emily jumped down and took out her two loads of washing and threw them into dryers before responding. "Huh, I was half expecting you to say your studying beauty or something." She smirked, knowing full well Naomi would know that was a dig at the blonde hair. "Fuck off!" Naomi scoffed. "Even at last resort I wouldn't do anything like that. Anyway, don't deflect, how was traveling not exciting?"

There was a ping from Naomi's dryers and Emily decided it's now or never. "I'll tell you if you meet me for coffee tomorrow." She smiled confidently. Naomi studied her for a minute, clearly trying to figure out if she actually wanted to see her again. "I have uni tomorrow and the work." Naomi sighed, before adding, "And my schedule is pretty much like that all week."

"Surely you get a break at uni?" Emily asked as her own dryers pinged. "Well yeah, but by the time I leave and meet you somewhere it will be time to go back." Naomi said before going over and taking her clothes from the dryers. "I can come to you." It was out of her mouth so fast she doesn't even think that thought entered her brain at all.

"Really? You'll come to me?" Naomi asked skeptically. Probably freaked out by Emily's enthusiasm and the fact she's so eager. "Yeah, I have nothing else to do anyway. Think of it this way, you'll be giving me an excuse to get dressed and go outside. It can be your good deed of the day." Emily grinned, earning a smile from the blonde. "Ok," Naomi nodded as she handed Emily her phone. "Give me your number and I'll text you in the morning to let you know when my break is."

They said quick goodbyes and both made their way out to their cars. It was only when Emily was halfway home did she realize going to the uni will mean people will see her, sure they're in uni so they'll be her age, maybe a little younger, but she's been chased and followed by people her age on more than one occasion. Clearly she's going to have to tell Naomi who she is sooner than she hoped. She sighed and slumped her shoulders at the thought. Then something else crossed her mind, she's still a fucking closet case.

The only people who know she's gay is her sister, Effy, and her manager. Her manager who had insisted nobody finds out, at least not yet anyway, not while her career is still pretty new. She's needs to not screw up, going on a date with a girl is definitely screwing up. Though technically, coffee isn't a date, its just coffee. Friends get coffee all the time, nobody will actually suspect its anything other than that. Two friends getting coffee, that's all.

**A/N: So, what do you think? They say write what you know and since I'm studying music management in college I figured I could use some of that knowledge for a story like this. Reviews are always appreciated! Oh, and I'm still doing my other stories of course, just a little blocked at the minute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. Any use of names and places are used for entertainment purposes only and nothing to do with said person or place. Now, on with it! **

**Emily.**

She rolled over in bed and slapped her hand around her beside table to look for the monstrosity that was interrupting her sleep. She grabbed it, slid her finger across it and answered without even opening her eyes. Of course, then she wished she checked the caller id.

"Emily, are you awake?" Her sister asked. Emily groaned and rolled back over so her head wasn't buried in the pillow. "No." She muttered. With a quick glance to the alarm clock she seen its only 10am. _Far too early to be awake! _"I left a book in yours last night and I need it for my next lecture, will you drop it up?" Katie begged. "When do you need it?" Emily sighed as she sat up and used her free hand to rub any sleep from her eyes. "15 minutes, journalism hall, text me when your outside babe, love you!" And with that Katie hung up.

"Fuck sake!" Emily muttered to herself as she got out of bed. She looked through her wardrobe, wanting to look somewhat presentable in case she bumps into Naomi. She's meant to be meeting her for coffee today anyway, she just didn't get a text yet. Maybe she just said that so Emily would fuck of. Regardless, she's going to at least look nice, just in case.

She settled for skinny jeans, a white tshirt, blue checked shirt that she left open and her white converse. Nice and casual, can't go wrong. She could do with a shower so leaving her hair down isn't an option, so she decided to pull it up in the nicest messy bun she could manage. Maybe people will think she's just Katie anyway, they look more alike when their hair is pulled up. Just to be on the safe side though, she grabbed a big pair of black sunglasses.

After making sure she had Katie's stupid book she grabbed her keys and left. The university isn't far from her house, not really, so she can't understand why Katie couldn't get off her arse and come back for the book herself. Actually, she can't understand why she got out of bed to bring it to her, maybe because there's a chance she'll run into a blue eyed blonde.

She spent a couple of minutes trying to find a parking space and then got out of the Jeep to make her way over to the media building. She's pretty sure that's where the sign said the journalism hall is anyway. She's not even sure when Katie started taking journalism, last time she checked all Katie was studying was fashion. Which is still a little funny since she's getting into acting. Guess she's just keeping her options open, which is smart. Emily wishes she went to college, instead all she done was finish school.

She got a few looks on her way over, though she put it down to the fact she's wearing sunglasses when its starting to rain, so she took them off so she wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to herself.

Turns out the media building is a lot bigger than it looks from the outside, looks pretty empty though, everyone must already be in lectures. She spotted Katie standing with a group of girls and a couple of boys so she made her way over, book in one hand and phone in the other. As famous as Emily is, she doesn't do well around groups of people she doesn't know. You can imagine how meet and greets go.

"Holy fuck! It's Emily Fitch!" One of the boys said in what he thought was a whisper, though Emily heard it from half way down the hall. She could see Katie roll her eyes before responding, "Of course it is! She's my fucking twin isn't she. Don't even think about perving on her or I'll cut your balls off!". Emily smiled awkwardly as she walked up and handed Katie her book.

"Cheers babe!" Katie grinned as Emily looked at the floor to avoid all the eyes on her. "Katie, can we ask your sister for a picture?" One of the girls asked while looking at Emily. "No, leave her alone. She's on her break." Katie said seriously, leaving no room for argument off anyone.

"Hey babe!" A voice said in her ear as she felt a kiss on her cheek, Effy of course. "Hey Eff! Sore head?" Emily smirked when she took in Effys appearance. Her and Katie dropped by Emily's last night already drunk after a night out and sat up still drinking when Emily went to bed. "You have no idea!" Effy groaned before her face lit up, "Hey, we should introduce you to Campbell!"

"Effy, I already said no!" Katie snapped, which only made Emily curious. "Katie, you like her." Effy shrugged before pulling Emily and Katie away from everyone else. "So, we have this friend, who's gorgeous and gay, you'll love her Em!" Effy said excitedly while Katie just huffed. "I like her as a friend, not as a girlfriend for my sister. There's too much baggage there and Emily doesn't have time for any shit." Katie said as she shoved her book in her bag.

Effy smirked and looked back to Katie, "Baggage? Will I tell her you said that?" Katie rolled her eye's at Effy and then glared at her, "No! You know what I mean. Anyway Em's isn't even out so there's no point." Katie smiled smugly like that would put an end to the conversation. Though, Emily wasn't going to stand there and let her sister dictate who she can and can't meet.

"Who's Campbell?" She asked Effy, who smirked at her in return and looked over her shoulder. "Here she is now!" Effy beamed. "Fucking great!" Katie huffed before crossing her arms.

Before Emily could even turn around to look, she heard a familiar voice. One she heard last night that belonged to a certain blonde. "Why is everyone standing out here?" Naomi asked from behind Emily. Katie just shrugged before answering, "The lecture got cancelled.". Emily shot Katie a look that clearly said you made me get out of bed for no fucking reason, then she remembered the trip might just have been worth while.

She turned around and smiled up at the blonde, who's eyes widened in shock as she looked from Katie to Emily. "Fucking hell, I knew you looked familiar! Katie, you said identical twin, that's not identical." Naomi said as she moved her hand between the twins. "We are- hang on, how do you even know my sister Campbell?" Katie asked defensively.

"Wait, Campbell? Naomi Campbell, that's fucking brilliant!" Emily giggled earning a playful nudge from the blonde. "We met last night, and now I'm free for that coffee by the looks of things." Naomi smiled as she fished in her bag and pulled out a phone. Emily's phone pinged a few seconds later, a message from Naomi saying she could meet now for coffee. She laughed and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "We can't go the canteen, its packed, apparently there's some famous singer here or something, there's a coffee place in the next building." Naomi added.

Katie and Effy burst out laughing, most likely because Naomi doesn't know that the famous singer is standing on front of her, and going to be having coffee with her. "Oh, Naomi," Effy said through a laugh, "You seriously need to get your head out of them books sometimes"

"Why?" Naomi looked between the three of them waiting for an answer, but none of them offered her one. "Ready for that coffee then?" Emily asked hoping the blonde would forget about what Effy said. "Yeah, lets go." Naomi grinned as she started to walked back down the hall, followed by a very happy red head.

When they got to the cafe She told Naomi to grab a seat while she went and got the coffee, only to be informed by the blonde she doesn't actually drink coffee, she drinks tea. She smiled at that, because she doesn't drink coffee either. The cafe is pretty small, and literally only sells tea and coffee, the cups are big though. Once she had the two teas in her hand she went back to the table and sat down across from Naomi.

"You don't look like someone doing a law course. Shouldn't you be all proper and bitchy or something?" She asked as she took a sip of her tea. Naomi looked at her and quirked an eyebrow before answering, "Stereotyping? However, I can be fairly bitchy, Effy always says your sister met her mach with me.". She laughed at that, if she takes on Katie she's definitely going to make a good lawyer.

"Do you know them long? Katie and Effy, I mean?" She asked. Naomi looked up from her tea and laughed a little, "I know them since the start of UNI, so like over two years. Your sister actually called me a bitch, I told her to go fuck herself and Effy smirked, that's exactly how that friendship started." Naomi said through a laugh.

"Sounds like Katie alright. So, your out then?" She asked shyly, she knows Naomi's out but wants to work it into conversation that she's not. Naomi nodded and was about to answer when Emily got there first. "I'm not, Katie and Effy know but nobody else does." Naomi opened her mouth and closed it about five times, probably not sure what to say.

"Naomikins! How the fuck is it hanging babe!" A loud voice shouted from behind Emily. Naomi rolled her eye's and gave Emily an apologetic look. "Cook, I'm in the middle of something here, so fuck off." Naomi smiled making Emily give her a little chuckle in return. "Don't be like that Naomio, just looking for the fit singer, reckon she'd be up for a willy waggle with the Cookie monster." Cook said confidently, Emily was about to turn around to look at him but stopped quickly when she heard it was her he was looking for.

"Well, its pretty empty in here as you can see. Though I'm sure some stuck up cow isn't going to get her coffee out of here, or be up for a shag with you." Naomi said before lifting her tea to her mouth. Emily looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, smirk firmly in place. "Actually Naomio, pretty sure that's the other Fitch twin sitting with you, Katie said she was with you." Cook erupted into laughter while Naomi just looked at him like he had ten heads.

"One minute your looking for some singer, next your looking for Emily. Do you ever give it a rest?" Naomi sighed, it only made Cook laugh even more, and Emily's smirk turn into a full on grin. Really she didn't want to tell the blonde, but the fact Naomi just called her a stuck up cow without even realizing it, is just hilarious. "Blondie," Cook managed through his fit of laughing. Naomi was just glaring at him, and really, how someone looks so sexy while glaring is a mystery to Emily. Cook finally calmed himself down enough to talk, "That stuck up cow must get her coffee here because shes sitting on front of you!"

Naomi's eyes widened as she looked from Emily to Cook and back to Emily again. Then she blushed and went probably as close to the colour of Emily's hair as a human face can get. "I was actually just about to tell you, right before your friend here interrupted." Emily lied, she wasn't going to tell the blonde, but she can at least let her think she was.

Cook ended up walking off after some other girl, so Emily just downed the rest of her tea so she had an excuse to get up and get another one. Naomi was still just looking at her, which normally she'd like, but right now, the blonde doesn't look too happy. She ordered another two teas and brought them back to the table, sliding one over to Naomi.

"You could have told me last night!" Naomi eventually said. "Didn't want to, to be honest. Your the first person that's talked to me in a long time and didn't know who I was. If I had of told you, you would have came to the conclusion that I was just a stuck up cow, like you just did." She shrugged. Naomi eyed her for a minute before letting out a soft sigh, "Yeah, sorry I called you a stuck up cow. How come Katie never told me you were like famous? Isn't that something to brag about?"

"She doesn't like to be overshadowed." Emily laughed before adding, "Would you maybe like to go on a date sometime?". Naomi looked up, looked down at the tea, furrowed her eyebrows and looked back to Emily, "Ermm, whats this then? Technically since you paid, I'd consider it a date.". Emily considered this for a second, and thought about asking her about what Katie meant when she said Naomi had baggage, then decided against it since Effy threaten Katie that she would tell Naomi what she said.

"If your satisfied with this kind of date, you'll make the next one very easy." She laughed. Naomi rolled her eyes but smiled at her anyway. "Emily, you just told me your not out, and your famous so wont us going on a date draw attention?". She considered this for a minute, "No, your a girl, I'm a girl, who's to say we're not just friends?"

"Ok, then. A date it is, though, its my turn so I'll call you." Naomi smiled as she finished her tea. Emily just shook her head before putting her cup down, "No, still my turn. I've never actually went on a date but I'd like to think I can do a bit better than this." She laughed and Naomi just shook her head and gave her another smile. Emily really likes her smile, reckons she could definitely get used to seeing it more often. "Ok then, you can call me. You have my number now, yeah?". She nodded and watched as Naomi stood up.

"I have a lecture now in ten minutes so I have to go. I wont wait for my first date kiss because well, there's people around." Naomi laughed as she picked up her bag. Emily considered this for a minute and looked around, then she seen a toilet door. She'll be kicking herself later if she doesn't so she took Naomi's arm and pulled her back towards the toilets. "I don't fuck on the first date." Naomi smiled smugly as Emily kicked the door shut. Emily just gave a nervous laugh and shook her head.

She pushed Naomi back against the door, took a deep breath to steady the pool of nerves that was settling in her stomach, gave herself a pep-talk and went for it. She slowly inched her face closer to Naomi's and hesitated nervously, Naomi closed the rest of the space and pressed her lips softly to Emily's. They both jerked back at first, not sure what it was they just felt. All Emily knew was she felt a very hot flush run through her body and settle between her legs, along with the shiver that shot down her spine.

Naomi moved her hands to the back of Emilys neck and pulled her into another kiss. This one wasn't nervous and Emily was just going with it, sure she's still a little nervous, but she fucking really likes kissing Naomi. She's only ever kissed one girl before, and fuck, it was nothing like this. If there was ever any doubt that she wasn't in fact gay, this has set her straight, well, figuratively speaking that is.

"Woah," Naomi gasped breathlessly when she pulled back, Emily was no better. "That was... Shit, I'm late, I have to go." Naomi continued as she tried to steady her breath. "Yeah, sure. Come on, I'll walk you." She nodded and stepped back so Naomi could move and open the door.

She walked her to her lecture and hurried back to her car. She could still feel Naomi's lips on hers, that kiss was definitely something else. She's never felt like that after a kiss, granted she's only kissed one girl, but even when she's kissed boys, she never felt anything like that. She drove home and had to throw her phone on her bed while she made herself something to eat, the temptation to call Naomi was nearly taking over and the last thing she wanted to do was come across as desperate. She had only just been with her like 20 minutes ago and they hadn't even talked about Europe like they were meant to.

_Tomorrow, _she thought._ I'll call her tomorrow. _

**A/N: Glad people liked the first chapter! I have a couple of these chapters written already, but I have to keep rewriting them because I keep changing things, so bare with me! :) There will be more focus on Emily's career as the chapters move on :) Don't forget, reviews are always welcome!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily.**

"Jesus, just call her already, will you!" Katie sighed as she threw her hands in the air and glared at Emily. "One minute your saying you don't think I should go out with her, now your telling me to call her? Make up your mind!" Emily snapped before getting up off the couch. She's wondering why Katie is even here, she has her own apartment with Effy. Still, as annoying as her sister is, she loves having her around.

"Em, it's not that I don't think you should see her, its just you both have two different lives. I can assure you, if she knew just how famous you are she wouldn't have even agreed to another date." Katie said softly while she made two cups of tea. "If that's the case I'll never be dating anyone!" Emily's starting to get very fucking pissed off with her sister, she's saying things yet not actually saying what she means._ Too much time with Effy, that's what that is!_ she thought.

"That's why I'm telling you to call her, you clearly like her. All I'm saying is don't say I didn't warn you. I like Naomi, I do. I'm just not sure she's right for my sister." That was it, Emily had enough of this cryptic shit, she may as well be just talking to Effy. "Didn't warn me about what? What's the baggage or whatever it is you said Naomi has?" She demanded, Katie didn't budge though, just continued to make the tea. "Its not up to me to tell you, its up to Naomi. If she wants you to know she'll tell you. Now, just go call her, I'm sick of you moping around!"

She grabbed her phone off the counter and walked off to her room. Pacing over and back wasn't doing anything other than potentially burning a whole in the floor, so she stopped. Why is she even so nervous? She's talked to Naomi twice now, she's kissed Naomi, so why is she so nervous? She threw her phone on her bed and glared at it like it was after doing something on her. After a couple of minutes she sighed and picked it up, hitting call before she could change her mind.

It seemed to be taking ages for the blonde to answer. Of course, she never thought about the fact Naomi could be in a lecture. Just because Katie hasn't got one now, doesn't mean Naomi hasn't. Just when she was about to hang up a small noise signaled the phone was answered, though nobody said anything.

"Hello?" She asked while nervously rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Shit, sorry. One second." Naomi's voice said quietly into the phone. Emily started pacing again and taking some breaths to calm her nerves. "Sorry, I was in a lecture."

"Oh, I can call back later?"

"No!" Naomi answered quickly, that at least calmed Emily's nerves a little. The blonde at least wants to talk to her. "I mean, no its fine. Eh, whats up?"

"Just calling to see if you wanted to do something this week, you know... a date?" She asked nervously, she's pretty sure Naomi can hear the shakiness in her voice too.

"I'm not free until Wednesday, well tomorrow, after 6, I can't stay out late either."

"Yeah, no that's fine, you have uni and work. So I'll pick you up at half 6? Or is that too early?"

"No, half 6 is fine." Naomi said through a small laugh. "You sound weird? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm fine." She lied, even though she's still pacing her floor like a lunatic.

"Great, I'll see you then. Look, I have to go... kind of just walked out of a lecture."

"No problem, see you Wednesday!" Emily said a little too excitedly before hanging up.

She threw her phone back onto her bed and done a small, quiet victory dance before calming herself down. Now, she has her next problem to deal with. Where to take Naomi. It's not like she has a lot of experience taking girls out, or boys for that matter. Any dates she's been on have just been to keep up appearances really, and always in some posh restaurant.

"Katie?" She said while walking back into the kitchen where Katie was leaning on the counter flicking through a magazine. "Hmm?" Katie asked while keeping her eyes trained on whatever article she was reading. "You know Naomi, what does she like? Where would she like to go on a date?" She asked while slumping down onto the couch. She could feel Katie eying her from the counter but didn't turn around to check.

"She's simple." Was Katie's only response. _Simple? What the fuck does that mean?_ she thought. After thinking over the words she finally gave in and asked, "What does simple mean?". Katie came over and plonked herself down beside her, and made herself comfortable before giving her an eye roll. "It means, don't go flashing the cash. Take her somewhere simple, not too serious. She can be an immature twat, so I don't know, somewhere fun." Kate shrugged.

She thought this over for a few seconds. Somewhere fun... then it hit her. The new arcade that opened, she hasn't actually been there but she knows it has three floors and its American styled or something. That's fun. "What about that new arcade place?" She asked Katie, though why she's even asking her opinion she's not sure. "Do you want to impress her?"

"Of course I want to impress her!" She sighed earning yet another eye roll from Katie. "I wouldn't take her there then, since her parents own it. Oh! She likes pool, you know the game where you hit the balls. Why not go for food, keep it simple, like a nice diner or something, then take her to play pool? You can even pretend to be shit and get her to help you."

"Katie, you're a genius!" She beamed before giving Katie a quick kiss and going back to her room.

* * *

Tomorrow came all to soon for her. She woke up at 10, and had plenty of time to get a shower and get ready for her date, or at least she thought she did until she looked at the clock and seen it was five. She jumped in the shower and ended up taking 20 minutes, then had to quickly get dressed and ready before grabbing her keys and running out the door. Naomi had texted her the address, and she's not exactly sure where the estate is so for all she knows shes going to get lost.

By the time she pulled up at the house she was fifteen minutes late, not exactly a great first impression. She got out of the car so fast she nearly tripped and hit her head of the gate, luckily she steadied herself in time. After two knocks on the door it was pulled open.

"Sorry I'm late I- fuck, you look amazing!" She raked her eyes over her and fuck she literally looks amazing! Plain bodycon black dress with long sleeves that just stops above her knees, a red check shirt that's tied around her waist and some black high top converse."Thanks, don't look so bad yourself!" Naomi said with a grin. "Oh yeah, sorry I'm late. I got lost, I was actually going in the wrong direction!" She said earning a laugh from the blonde.

"Don't you live near Katie? She lives like ten minutes from here." Naomi looked at Emily with a quirked eyebrow and an amused grin, which she just thought was the cutest thing ever. "Like, I said, driving in the wrong direction." She laughed. "You ready to go?" She added when she looked at her phone for the time. She made reservations at a pizzeria in town, its really nice, the foods great and its simple, like Katie said.

"Oh, I thought you left?" A woman asked Naomi when she came out into the hall. "No, just leaving now. Emily, stand in, I just need to grab my bag." Naomi smiled before walking off and leaving her standing there with a woman. "Hi love, I'm Gina, Naomi's mum." Emily quickly straightened up and felt a lot more nervous than she already did. "Hi, I'm Emily. Its nice to meet you! You have a lovely house." She extended her hand and gave Gina the best smile she could manage.

Gina gave a small laugh and shook her hand, "Oh, no this is Naomi's house. I live a couple of minutes away, though I like to think I have got a nice house." Emily smiled as she took in the information and couldn't understand why Naomi would already have a house in an estate. _Some people skip the apartment, I guess._ "Now, ready!" Naomi said as she came back down the stairs. They said bye to Gina and left.

By the time the got to the pizzeria it was quarter past seven, making them twenty minutes for their reservation. The waiter didn't seem to mind though and brought them straight down to their table, not without telling Emily how much of a fan he was first though. They quickly glanced over the menu and ordered their food, mainly so the waiter would piss off and stop gawking at Emily.

"So, whats college like?" She asked to start some sort of conversation once they handed the menus back to the waiter. "Eh, its good, I like my course so.." Naomi smiled awkwardly before twisting a ring on her finger. "Oh come on, give me more than that. I'm sure there's mad parties and all that college shit I see on tv?" She asked as the waiter placed their drinks on the table. Naomi looked up and smiled at the waiter before looking back to Emily, "Well I don't go out much, more of a sit in and watch a movie type. I do go out, just not much. I'll give it to Katie though, she can throw a party!"

"Just like me so, I'd rather sit in than go out. The effort of getting ready kills me, let alone actually leaving the apartment. She's been like that for as long as I can remember!" She laughed. Naomi took a sip of her drink before cocking her head to the side a little and looking back to Emily, "A celebrity who would rather sit in?" She laughed at that, because why would she want to go out. People follow her around with cameras and then there's people who are practically jumping on her. "I've always been like that, having people follow me around did nothing to change it." She said through a small laugh.

"Yeah that has to be weird. The people at the table right behind us are staring at you, oh and now they're coming over.." Naomi gave another nervous laugh and started twisting her ring again. Emily realized that it must be a nervous habit. "Hi, um we were just wondering if we could get a picture?" A girl said from behind her. She turned in her seat and seen four girls and six boys standing there, and before Emily could even answer the girl handed her phone to a waitress and asked her to take the picture. She stood up and quickly got in a picture with them before sitting back down.

"Sorry about that." She sighed as the waiter put their food down on the table. "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it!" Naomi gave her a small smile. "You have very expressive eye's you know. Is that why you keep looking at your hand? So I can't see?" She asked while she picked up her fork. Naomi's head shot up and she looked at her for a couple of seconds, "You caught that fast. Even took Effy a few weeks to know why I do that, and she's all knowing or some shit..."

"Oh, something I noticed before her! Katie did say it would bother you though, you can tell me." She said after a mouthful of pasta. They're in a pizzeria and neither of them actually got pizza. "I'll be honest, as soon as you told me who you were, I looked you up. Its not so much it bothers me, well it does but not because of me. I can't explain it now, you're just, _really_ famous, Emily." She sighed and decided to ask the one question she really has to ask, "So was this date a flop before it even started?"

"No, god no, that's not it. I like you, its just a little weird to talk and get to know you when half of the room is staring over." Naomi said shyly. Emily looked around and realized half the room is in fact staring over. "Well, you'll like where were going next then, nobody will be staring over!" She said quite pleased with herself that she went to the effort of booking a private pool room. "Hey, you never told me about traveling!" Naomi said quickly, like the thought just popped into her head.

"It wasn't exactly traveling, it was touring. I was in all these places and couldn't even go sight seeing. I practically went, hotel to arena in every country." Naomi looked up and scrunched her face up a little, Emily thought it was the cutest thing ever. "Well that has to suck. I mean, sure you still get to travel, but you didn't even get to see any sites? Guess that's a downfall to fame." Emily smiled because Naomi's like the first person to ever get it. Its not that she's being ungrateful, its just that its hard. Traveling for months on end and being stuck in hotel rooms all the time is hard. "Yeah, if I was to go on just like a holiday I'm sure it would be fine. It was just because I was on tour and people knew I was there."

"That has to be hard though, not being able to just do what you want, be who you are. I'm sure it has its perks too though, you get to play to thousands of people, that has to be fun, right?" Naomi asked after a bite of her food. "Yeah, it's amazing. I can't even describe the feeling I get when I'm on stage and see all those people. Its weird but amazing. Probably like if you won a huge court case, that would make you happy right?" Naomi burst into a fit of laughing at that comparison, "Yeah, when I'm actually a lawyer, I'm sure winning a huge case will make me happy."

They sat and ate for another half hour before getting up to leave. She went up and paid the bill, then they got in her car and left to go to the pool place. She managed to find one that's not actually far from the restaurant and they let you book rooms, so she rang ahead and booked one. Much better than running the risk of people coming up and interrupting them.

"Coincidence or do you actually know I love pool?" Naomi asked with a smile when they walked into the room. "I may have asked my sister what you like." She said shyly as she closed the door behind them. "So Katie does actually pay attention." Naomi said through a small laugh. They both took off their coats and threw them on a chair. "So... I'm assuming you know what this triangle is for?" She asked while examining the piece of plastic. Naomi gave her another amused look and quirked an eyebrow. Emily loves that look.

"It's what you put the balls in. Can you play?" The blonde asked before taking the triangle off her and starting to rack up the balls. "Of course!" She scoffed, even though it was kind of a lie. She can't actually play, she knows you hit the ball with a stick but that's about it. "Can you play well?" Naomi smirked, she handed Emily a que and stood waiting for a reply. "Ok, so I've never actually played, but I'll just watch what you do, how hard can it be?"

Naomi broke and potted three balls before it was Emily's turn. She stood and stared at a yellow ball, then she held her que and hit the white. It hit the yellow ball, but it sent it in the complete opposite direction than she was aiming for. "That was meant to go that way..." She said, cocking her head a little to the left and glaring at the yellow ball. Naomi laughed and walked around, "Look, watch how I hold it, and watch how I aim." Emily stood and watched her carefully, though she got distracted because her top rode up a little and she completely missed what the blonde was showing her.

"Now, you try." Noami smiled as she stepped back so Emily could take her shot. She looked at Naomi and gave her a confident smile and tried for the life of her to remember how she seen her holding the que at the start. When she hit the ball again, she actually missed the yellow altogether causing Naomi to giggle. "Were you even paying attention?" The blonde asked with a quirked eyebrow. "This game is just stupid!" She sighed.

"Ok, here, I'll help." Naomi stepped behind her and positioned the que in Emily's hands before placing her own hands over them. Emily's breath hitched audibly when Naomi pressed herself up against her. She could hardly focus with Naomi's lips so close to her ear that she could feel her breath on her face. "Right fo-" Naomi started to say but Emily dropped the que, knocking any balls that was there out of the way.

She can't understand how Naomi's having such an effect on her. Just the sound of Naomi's voice is sending a flush of heat through her, this never happened her before. Since when did she have a one track mind, one that specifically only thought about seeing Naomi Campbell naked. She's never even had sex, so how is it possible for her to want something she's never had?

"Are you ok?" Naomi asked, taking a step back to give her some space. "No, I mean yeah, I'm fine. I don't- Well I- Fuck, I don't even know what I'm saying, I'm-" Her rambling was cut off by Naomi kissing her and pushing her back so she was against the pool table. "Sorry, you were nervous rambling again." Naomi smiled when they had to pull back for air. "I was nervous rambling because I wanted to do that." She muttered, earning a smile from the blonde. "Is that so?" Naomi smirked before pressing her lips back to Emily's.

She lifted herself up onto the pool table and pulled Naomi back into her. She really likes kissing Naomi, probably likes it more than anything else, even food. Naomi ran her tongue along Emily's lip, so she instantly have her access. Just as Naomi lifted her hands to cup Emily's face her leg started vibrating. Naomi pulled back and smirked, "Your leg is vibrating." Emily looked down and fished her phone out of her pocket, Mandy's name was flashing on the screen. "Sorry, do you mind if I take this?" She asked Naomi, who just shook her head and smiled.

"Hello?" She asked after answering. She still had Naomi in between her legs, who had now moved her lips to Emily's jawline, making it hard for her to breath, let alone talk.

"Emily, where are you?"

"I'm out, why?"

"We're at your apartment, need to go over your schedule for next week."

"Why, whats next week?"

"America.. album launch.. ring any bells? Are you ok? You sound like your running or something?"

"No I'm not running. Put Keith on the phone."

"Emily? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm out at the minute, there's a spare key under the fire extinguisher near my door, just wait till I'm back. Oh, and don't let Mandy near my room!"

"Where are you?"

"Out."

"With?"

"Look, I'm on a date, I'll see you when I'm back, I have to go!"

She hung up the phone and turned her head to capture Naomi's lips with hers. A small moan came from one of them but Emily's not sure if it was her or Naomi, either way, she pulled Naomi even closer into her, if that's even possible. "Em, I need to get going." Naomi gasped when she pulled back. "Now?" She sighed before stuffing her phone back in her pocket. "Yeah, sorry."

They made their way out of the pool place and into Emily's car. The drive wasn't lone since she actually knew where she was going this time. She pulled up outside Naomi's and shut the engine off. "Is this the awkward part of the date?" She asked, turning to look at Naomi who was just grinning. "I can't believe this is your first proper date! I had a lot of fun though, putting the whole fame thing aside, your pretty cool." Naomi smiled. "Oh, so does this mean there's going to be a next time?"

"Can I call you?" Naomi asked before unclipping her seatbelt. "Uh, yeah sure." She's pretty sure that's a nice way of saying 'I don't want to see you again'. "Its just I have work and college, so I'm not sure when I'll be free." Naomi said before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. "I had a lot of fun, I'll call you!" The blonde continued before getting out of the car and making her way up her garden.

Emily waited until she was inside before driving off. She can't understand what happened? One minute their kissing, the next Naomi has to go and she's acting weird. _Maybe I said or did something?_ she thought. Either way, no matter what it is, she hopes Naomi will actually call.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Other stories should be updated later, I have the next chapter for Come back, be here almost finished and the same for Let me know you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hmmm... lets see what Naomi's up to, shall we? I have gotten a few messages, and some people guessed what the baggage is. You'll find out what it is in this chapter, whether Emily will find out yet though, that's another thing.  
**

**Naomi.**

Running to her lecture that's she's ten minutes late for, Naomi is trying to text, carry her bag, hold her book in her hand, and run without bumping into anyone. The traffic was mental on her way in, so she's late again. Not that the lecturer will notice, but she doesn't want to miss any notes. She quietly opened the door to the huge lecture hall and took a seat by the door, right next to Katie and Effy. They must have been late too.

Effy looked up and gave her the usual smirk, Katie just smiled and looked back to the board. Though its practically impossible to see from back here, so regardless, she wont get any notes taken anyway. May as well just not have bothered coming in. The lecturer was banging on about something but she couldn't hear him. That's the problem with these halls, the higher up you are, the worse it is for you. Honestly she doesn't know how people actually sit up here regularly.

"So, how was the date?" Effy whispered as she leaned across Katie. She noticed Katie was looking at her too, waiting for the answer. "It was good. Fun." She shrugged. That got her an eye roll from Katie and Effy. "Emily said she had a great time. Until the end when you acted weird and got out of the car so fast she barely even seen you move!" Katie snapped and shot her a glare. Now its Naomi's turn to give her an eye roll.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do? Oh, do you want to come inside Emily? For some reason, I don't think that will go down too fucking well Katie, do you?" She shot back in a hushed whisper. "Well if your not going to tell her, you clearly don't like her. So don't fuck her around! She might seem all tough but she's like fucking Kim Kardashian when it comes to this shit. Heart on her sleeve and all that!" Katie said a little loudly earning them a few looks and glares.

"I do like her! Its not that simple though is it? I hardly know anything about her and we've been together three times now. There's always people looking at us or wanting pictures of her." She sighed. Katie's eyes softened a bit and Effy studied the both of them. "I fucking told her this was stupid. I told her not to call you." Katie said like she was giving out to herself for letting Emily do it in the first place. Naomi narrowed her eye's at her and then looked at Effy who just shrugged.

"Katie, don't give me that. This isn't ideal and you know it! As soon as I tell her it'll be 'Oh, see you around Naomi!' We've been on one proper date, I don't think I should say anything yet. Not until we know each other a little more." Effy chose this point of the conversation to chime in, "She thinks there's something there, you know."

Naomi smiled and thought back to when Emily kissed her in the toilet. There's definitely something there, she felt something different, something she never felt from a kiss before. There was butterflies, that never happened before. "There is something there. Its just- What am I supposed to do? Niall is _here_, he's staying at mine." She said while keeping her eyes on the desk, she didn't even have to look, she knew they were both glaring at her.

"That's why your mum was at your house. Which, Emily wants to know why you have a house by the way. You and Niall.. are you-" Effy started but Naomi cut her off. "No, we're not back together. He got some time off work and he'll be here for a few weeks, I can't exactly say no, and I have a spare room. That's why I got out of the car so quick, in case he came to the door. Oh, Emily, my ex is staying with me for a few weeks..." Naomi sighed and looked back up at them.

"I think you should just tell her, now. I know its only been one date, but just put it all out there and if she still wants to date you then that's well and good. If not, you'll have saved yourself the effort of more dates. Before you actually start to _date_ Naomi, just tell her. That's if you want to, she hasn't exactly got a normal lifestyle." Katie gave her an apologetic smile.

"Its not just the fact that she's famous. Katie, your sister is so far in the closet she's probably best friends with Mr. Fucking-Tumnus. Lets just say she takes my news well, and we do date. Our dates will never actually be dates, and not just because people follow her around, honestly I could live with that. But I don't think I could date someone who can't even hold my hand in public." She stated.

"That's not her fault Naomi!" Katie snapped, again a little too loudly. "Her manager wont let her come out. Anyway, since when are you all about PDA? This is simple, do you like my sister? Forget about her being famous, forget about your shit. Do you like Emily enough to want to get to know her?" Naomi looked back to Effy who is seemingly finding this whole conversation amusing. "Yeah but-"

"No buts. Your worse than she is for over thinking everything. You just told me you want to get to know her. So do that, if you don't want to tell her anything, don't. I just thought since she's going to America tomorrow for a week, it would be a good time for her to think about it." Katie shrugged. Naomi clearly looked confused because she genuinely had no idea Emily was going away tomorrow. "She didn't tell you?" Effy asked.

"She didn't think she was going until Sunday, but her manager changed it all around last night. I'm sure she'll call you." Katie said before Naomi had a chance to say anything. "This is all a fucking mess." Naomi sighed as she slumped back in the chair. "Actually its quite simple, you like her, she likes you. You want to get to know her, she wants to get to know you. I'm failing to see the issue here." Effy chimed in, smirk firmly in place.

"She practically as famous as Justin-fucking-Bieber. My ex is practically living in my house, and will be for the next few weeks. Then there's the even bigger issue that I don't want to tell her about. She's beautiful and has her pick of practically anyone. She wont bother with me once I tell her." She shrugged and then internally scolded herself for sounding like such an insecure twat.

"How do you know? My sister isn't some bitch, she seems to think your the most beautiful person she's ever laid eye's on, then she bangs on about how smart you are, and then last night when she called me she was banging on about how she thinks you wont call her. I honestly don't think its going to bother her, though her manager, it might bother him." Katie said casually while texting who she assumes is Cook.

"Is she home today?" Naomi asked them both. "Yep, she'll be home all day. You should go say hi, maybe get to know her in the privacy of her apartment. She probably wont call you because you said you'd call her and she wont want to seem desperate. She hasn't got a lot of dating experience." Effy said making Naomi scoff. "Bullshit! Have you seen her?"

"No seriously. Last night was her first date." Katie said through a small laugh. "She's been on dates with some famous _lads_, but only to a restaurant to keep up appearances. You were her first actual date." Katie added as she continued to look at her phone. "Cook said no best friend of his is a pussy, so get your head out of your arse and go talk to her!"

"Isn't this all a bit heavy? One date and there's all this to deal with." Naomi shrugged earning herself another eye roll from Effy. "Your so stupid you know that. Your the one making all this into a big deal, just go talk to her, get to know each other. Forget about everything else and just be normal."

After spending the rest of the lecture thinking about whether she should in fact go see Emily or not, she decided she would. She likes her, she wants to get to know her. Effy's right, she's the one making it all into a big deal, making something out of nothing. She went to her other two lectures and then text'd Katie for Emily's address.

Once she was outside the apartments, she punched in the key code Katie gave her and made my way up to the third floor. Emily's door was the first on the left according to Katie, but as she stood outside, she's pretty sure she can hear shouting coming from inside that apartment. She double checked her left and right again, and knocked on the door anyway. If its the wrong one, she'll just murder Katie.

"I said I don't fucking want to! This is bloody ridiculous!" She heard Emily shout as the door swung open. Right apartment, wrong person opening the door. She looked at the man and quirked an eyebrow as he stood there scowling at her._ Two can play at that game_, she thought as she scowled right back. "Can I help you?" He asked in what sounded to Naomi like a very pissed off tone. "Is Emily here?" She asked in the same tone her spoke to her in. _Prick_, she thought.

"She's busy. Come back another time." He snapped before attempting to close the door. There was no way in hell she was leaving without seeing if Emily is at least ok. She put her foot in the way of the door and pushed it back open. "I'm sure she can tell me that herself, last time I checked she had a mouth." He looked her up and down and glared at her. "Get your foot out of the way of the door!" He snapped.

"Look at me like that again, I dare you! I was sent over by Katie, now I'm sure you know exactly what she's like so unless you want to me to call her, I suggest you let me in like a good little boy. Or I could call Jenna, only met her once myself but fuck me, I wouldn't like to be on the wrong side of her." She noticed how his face changed when she mentioned Katie, but he looked fucking terrified at the mention of Jenna. Naomi wasn't even sure if that was her name.

"Come in then, but make it quick!" He moved back from the door and let her in, though the scowl didn't move from his face. She instantly decided she didn't like whoever this prick is. She walked straight in and seen Emily sitting on the couch, arms folded and tapping her foot on the floor. There was a woman sitting on an arm chair, with her laptop on her lap. She shot Naomi a glare too, Emily hadn't even looked up. "I said make it quick!" The man said as he walked in behind her.

"Keep talking to me like that, I fucking dare you! I wont even have to call Jenna, I'll kill you myself!" She snapped before looking back to Emily who's head shot up at the sound of her voice. She didn't miss how Emily went from looking on the verge of crying to smiling. "Naomi, what are you doing here?" Emily asked as she stood up. "Well we didn't actually get much talking done last night, Katie and Effy said you were leaving tomorrow and I should pop over." She said shyly.

"Yeah I was going to call you but, I wasn't sure whether it was ok or not. You left a bit... quick." Emily said as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about that. Should I go and come back later or something? Maybe just call you?" She asked after looking from the girl on the arm chair to the man behind her. "Yeah, you should. Like I said, we're busy." The man said from behind her. "What did I already tell you? Last time I checked she had a mouth. So she can answer me herself." She said giving the man one of her eye rolls.

"Fuck! I almost forgot!" Emily exclaimed, making everyone in the room look at her. "What?" The girl on he chair asked with furrowed brows. "This is my fucking apartment. Yes Keith, mine. Not yours, so I'm pretty sure you can't tell anyone when to come and go." Emily snapped. She couldn't help but notice how sexy Emily looks when she's mad. "Emily we have to go over you schedule. Your the one making it difficult, all this could have been sorted last night." Keith said sounding deflated.

"Just get out, the two of you. You can't just keep telling me what to do all the time. I'm entitled to my own life, one that you don't dictate. I'm fucking sick of it! I want a meeting with the label." Emily said as she sat back down. "Why?" There was a hint of panic in Keith's voice now. "That contract you want me to sign about keeping you on, I'm not signing it." Emily said causally before getting back up and going over to put on the kettle. "You have to sign it Emily, I'm the reason your where you are in your career."

"No, your the cause of all my fucking stress!" Emily muttered. "Your signing that contract Emily, and I'm not getting you a meeting." He snapped, clearly the anger is back. "Did you study somewhere for this job?" Naomi asked him after turning back to face him. She could see Emily and the girl on the chair looking at her. "Of course I did! What's it you?" He asked as he folded his arms defensively.

"You look about what? 24 maybe, so your not long out of college. Everything must be still fresh in your head, right?" Naomi asked him. She just can't understand why he's being so stupid and doing what he's doing. "Of course everything is still fresh in my head. Like I said, whats it to you?" He bit. "Your either blatantly stupid or your just bricking it about loosing your job and hoping Emily doesn't realize what your doing, you shouldn't be doing." She said with a smile.

She looked back to Emily and seeing her looking at her, clearly confused. "What are you talking about?" He said as he glared at her, it didn't have any affect on her though. "Well, your forcing her into signing a contract. In case you forgot, that's illegal and can result in termination of any contract that's still running, and prosecution." She smiled smugly as she seen his face change. "That's not what I was doing!" He snapped.

"You told her and I quote, 'Your signing that contract Emily, and I'm not getting you a meeting'. Which, is also you breaching your own contract because technically, you have to get her a meeting with her label if she wants one. Breaching your own contract, is just being stupid if you ask me. Any money your making off her will stop immediately and, you might even have to pay some back. But, what do I know, I've only been top of my law class since I started my degree." She shrugged.

Emily started laughing and so did the girl on the chair. "Mandy, we're leaving!" He snapped as he grabbed his stuff off the coffee table. "Emily, a car will pick you up in the morning. Be on time." He muttered before storming out, Mandy following quickly behind him. The door slammed shut and Emily looked up from the tea she was making and smirked before bringing the two cups over.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." She smiled as she motioned for Naomi to sit down. "No problem at all. Hate tossers like that who think they can just get one over on people like that!" Naomi muttered. "Effy did mention you hate injustice." Emily said through a small giggle. "I do, I really do. Anyway, I came over to talk about you. Tell me about yourself."

They sat on the couch, facing and leaning towards each other as they talked. Emily told her about her family, how the whole singing thing started, why she has to go to America and about her prick of a manager. Naomi in turn told Emily about her own family, how it was just her and her mum until Kieran came along, she told her about Cook, she also mentioned she's actually bisexual, but she's not into labels, told her about the arcade her mum opened, and during the whole three hours of continuous conversation, she left out the one thing she should really be talking about.

"How come you have a house? I mean, I get some people skip the apartment, but its like what, a three bedroom house? Do you live alone?" Emily asked after sitting back down with two fresh cups of tea. It's been their fourth cup since they started talking. This is the perfect opportunity for Naomi to bring it up, but after sitting and having such a nice time, she doesn't want to ruin it. "I don't live alone, no. How come you don't live with Effy and Katie? They have an extra room in their apartment." She asked to changed the subject.

"All they do is have parties and shit, I couldn't live there. It would drive me insane." Emily said before taking a sup of her tea. "Fuck, is that the time! Sorry, I have to get going." Naomi said as she stood up and put down her cup. She picked up her car keys and turned back to see Emily standing up, rubbing the back of her neck again. She made note that its a nervous habit. "Do you want to go out? Or maybe even come back over here, I can cook us dinner and we can watch a film or something. When I come back, that is. I'll be back next Thursday."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Much easier talking to you here than it is outside. Just call me when your back." She smiled before turning towards the door. "Naomi." She turned back around and was met with Emily's lips. Her legs felt like jelly, her stomach was fluttering and fuck, she just seriously loves kissing Emily. They both moved and ended up falling back onto the couch, not breaking the kiss until Naomi pulled away. "As much as I'd like to continue doing this, I really have to go."

"Sure, I'll call you when I'm back." Emily smiled as she stood up and walked Naomi to the door. "Have a good trip... or at least try to." She shouted back as she left.

Once she was in her car she hurried home as quick as she could, thank god there was no traffic. She quickly got out of the car and made her way inside. The house was pretty quiet, except for the noise of the tv on and the shower. Which automatically confused her. She poked her head in the sitting room and seen a small head poking out from under a blanket on the couch. It wasn't till she walked over that she seen she was asleep.

"Mum!" Spencer smiled as her eyes fluttered open when Naomi was about to pick her up. "Hey Monkey, have a good day?" She asked as she scooped her up her arms and walked towards the stairs. "Daddy doesn't play with me. I missed you!" She said as she flung her arms tightly around Naomi's neck. "I know baby, I didn't realize the time. Did you have dinner and everything?" She questioned as she sat her down on the bed and went to get some pajamas for her.

"Uh huh, why didn't I go to grans today?" Spencer asked as Naomi put her pajamas on her. "I thought you wanted to get to know daddy?" Naomi asked, she's a little confused by the sudden change of heart. "He doesn't play with me like you do. Not even football, I don't think he likes me." Spencer sighed and it literally broke Naomi's heart. "Of course he likes you! Want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Spencer looked up and smiled before nodding her head.

Spencer stood up on her bed and jumped into Naomi's arms so she could be carried into Naomi's room. Once she had her tucked, she lay with her for a few minutes until she fell asleep. As soon as she was sure Spencer was asleep, she crept out of the room and downstairs to the sitting room, where Niall was now sitting watching tv in just a pair of shorts.

"You show up after four years, beg me for a chance to meet the daughter _you_ walked out on, only to have her tell me not only you didn't play with her, but you don't like her! Jesus fucking Christ Niall! You can sure as fuck get up and leave right now if your not going to make an effort. I didn't have to let you meet her, you left before she was even born, and so help me, I wont let you hurt her!" She snapped.

"Naomi, what do you expect me to do? She wanted me to play dolls, then Lego, the football. None of them are my thing babe, you know that. I mean, she can hardly play football, she's tiny."

"Is that a fucking joke? She's _four_ Niall, of course she wanted to play dolls, Lego and football. She likes football, she kicks the ball and runs after it, its not a hard task to play with her. She also likes ballet, which she goes to classes for with other _four_ year olds. If your not going to make an effort you can leave. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll be fucked if I'm going to let you just walse in and hurt her!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll make more an effort, I promise." He smiled, though she didn't believe for one second he meant it.

"She'll be going to my mums tomorrow, then when I pick her up, you'll sit and play Lego with her. Saturday, you'll come to the park and play football with her. Got it?"

"Got it." He nodded.

_Fucking tosser_, she thought. There's no way in hell she's leaving him with Spencer again if he's going to leave her there bored all day. She made her way back upstairs and changed for bed before climbing in and letting Spencer cuddle into her.

**A/N: So... thoughts? A lot more going on in this story, other than the fact Emily's famous, aye?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Glad you're liking the story :) **

**This chapter is back to Emily, nothing major. **

**I know a few people want an update for Let Me Know You, but I literally feel like microwaved shit at the minute, so this story is all I can handle while trying to function with a really bad head cold. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well... this story is coming from my head so I think I own that...**

Emily

After spending time with Naomi, she really didn't want to get on a plane and leave for a week. All she wanted to do was stay locked up in her apartment with the blonde, and she didn't even feel guilty for it.

The flight wasn't exactly pleasant, sure she was first class, but she was stuck in between Keith and Mandy. Mandy who in fact kept 'accidentally' touching her leg. She had to force herself not to laugh at times because if Mandy knew she was actually gay, she'd definitely never hear the end of it. After enduring the flight, she was brought off the plane and out into the airport, that was _full_ of screaming fans.

She signed a couple of things and took some pictures before security whisked her off and put her into the car waiting outside. After that she was brought straight to the hotel... as usual. Not that it bothers her much this time, her schedule is pretty packed, interviews and radio performances one after the other. She's already done a couple and she's in LA now, which is her last stop before she gets to go home. She still has three days left though.

Now though, she's lying on the bed, after getting off the phone with Katie who told her she should call Naomi to check in. Though granted that was a couple of hours ago and she's still lying there contemplating whether or not she should call her. Even though they've talked a couple of times now and things seem to be going good, she doesn't want to come across as clingy. After all, she has practically no dating experience, so she's not sure what the right 'procedures' are yet.

_Fuck it_, she thought as she hit call. It took a few rings and then a very raw and tired voice answered,"Hello?". Emily immediately wanted to kick herself for forgetting about the 8 hour time difference, it has to be like three in the morning back home. "Fuck, sorry! I forgot about the time difference! If I hadn't been sitting here the past few hours wondering whether it would be ok to call or not I-" Her rambling was cut off with a small chuckle coming from the other end of the line.

"Nervous rambling? Too cute!" Naomi said sleepily. "Sorry, I can call back at an actual reasonable time." She said as she stood up and looked out the window. The view is pretty amazing from her hotel room. "No! It's fine. I actually tried to call you a few times, your phone always goes to voice-mail." Naomi said. Her heart literally started pounding a mile a minute, Naomi tried to call _her_. "I don't bring my normal phone with me, they give me a different one. I would have called only I wasn't sure if it would be ok?" She said honestly, no point in lying about it.

"Why wouldn't it be- Oh, Katie and Effy did say you haven't done the whole dating thing before. If you want to call me you can, don't worry about it. There's no rules, you just kind of go with it." Naomi said quietly, and Emily could practically hear the smile on her face through the phone. "I'll keep that in mind, I tend to over think. How have you been?" She asked as there was a knock on the door. "Good, you?" The blonde asked as Emily opened the door. Keith and Mandy, of course. She walked back into the room and let them in.

"I'm alright, just want to get home. You still up for coming over when I'm home?" She asked as she sat back down on the bed. "Of course! We need to talk anyway." Naomi said, and Emily was sure she heard a hint of panic in her voice, but she couldn't be sure. "Have you met someone else?" She asked quickly, and then wanted to kick herself again for sounding like a desperate twat. "No, its nothing like that. Look don't worry about it ok. We'll talk when your back. I am going to go now though, I'm up in like three hours. If you want to call me again, make it a more reasonable hour, aye?" Naomi said playfully.

"I kind of miss you, as weird as it sounds." She said, forgetting Keith and Mandy are in the room. "Yeah, I kind of miss you too." Naomi said back softly. "Night then. I'll call again before I'm back." She said before hanging up. She sat back up and looked at Mandy and Keith who were just looking at her, well, Keith was glaring.

"We have to get going. You have two interviews and then Ryan Seacrest. Trip is being cut short, you'll be on a plane back tonight. The label wants a word with me." He practically spat before storming out of the room. Mandy just looked uncomfortable and added, "We'll wait down in the car."

She got up, pulled on a beanie and grabbed her hoodie before heading out the door and down to the lobby. All that's going through her head is 'shes going home later' which means she'll get to see Naomi tomorrow, or the next day, whatever way this stupid time difference works. Regardless she's going to see her sooner than she thought.

Once she got in the car, she was taken to a local radio station, then after that she went to another one. She doesn't see why she needs to do more than one in the same city, there all the same, promoting her new album. It took over five hours just going to two stations, with waiting around and taking pictures with staff.

After her interview with Ryan Seacrest she was taken straight to the airport. That interview was actually pretty embarrassing, he asked was she single and then asked if she was dating, and of course she let slip that she had been on _a_ date. Then he kept at her and at her, trying to get her to say who it was with, which of course she can't because she's supposedly straight. It didn't help matters when the song she covered after she played one of her own was Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

According to Ryan it was really obvious that she sang it for whoever she went on the date with. She denied it of course, which was only partly a lie, she did play it because of Naomi, but she didn't play it for her. The blonde would have been in college at this stage, and not listening to an American radio station, or so she thought anyway.

She was only back in the car to go to the airport when a text came through on whats app. A text from Naomi that made it clear she had actually heard the interview and she obviously knew the song was for her.

_'Emily Fitch, I expect you to play me a song when you get back! That was amazing, and your voice, don't even get me started. Is it weird of me to say its sex personified?'_ She laughed out loud in the car at the text, making Mandy and Keith look up at her. She forgot Naomi never actually heard her sing, though she's not sure she'd have the nerve to play to her alone.

_'Sex personified, aye? That's definitely a new one :P Though, you seem to forget the stuttering, rambling mess I turn into when I'm around you. So playing you a song, might not be as romantic as you might think.'_

_'Actually, you ramble even when your on the phone ;) Still though, no excuses! Shouldn't you be using the fact you can sing and play guitar to your advantage?' _

_'I probably should be, however, you make me nervous enough, I'd probably forget how to play the guitar!' _

_'Like I said, no excuses! Katie said you have to. She said stop being a baby and turn on the irresistible Fitch charm! So.. go on, turn it on.' _

_'I think you're rather beautiful.' _

_'You have successfully made me go the colour of your hair, pretty sure there's a zillion butterflies in my stomach, and I think you're rather beautiful too.' _

_'Does it get me out of playing a song?' _

_'Not a fucking chance ;) What are you up to?' _

_'I better think of a good song so... Actually have to go! Call you tomorrow?' _

_'Try to remember the time difference this time, yeah? I'm missing important notes here anyway, so I'll talk to you tomorrow :)' _

She's now sitting on the plane, headphones on and head against the window. There's literally no conversation coming out of Keith and Mandy anyway. She's doesn't have to go to the label meeting, which she thinks is a little weird, maybe he's just going to get a right bollocking for being a prick. It's not like he's not good at his job, he's just a prick.

The plane eventually landed in London at 9pm, so instead of getting brought back to Bristol she decided to stay in a hotel for the night and go back tomorrow. She needs a decent nights sleep anyway. She went to the usual hotel she stays in, got her usual room and went straight to bed. Katie or nothing knows she's back yet, which is a relief because it meant no fans or anything at the hotel or airport. As she drifted off to sleep there was one thing on her mind. Naomi.

**A/N: Super short, I know. Like I said, I feel like microwaved shit. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and will be much longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Apologies! I know I said I'd have this up yesterday, however, I was writing practically all day and still couldn't get it right. It's a lot harder than I thought, to think of a way for Naomi to tell Emily, or for Emily to just simply find out. Then I decided to look it up online, how people tell who they're dating they have a kid. Turns out, its easy, you just say it and you'll get a good reaction or a bad one. So anyway... here it is.  
**

**Added in a new character too, no worries, no plan to make her come between a _certain_ two people! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins and whats not...**

Emily.

After waking up at 9am, she got showered and dressed before making her way down to the lobby so she could go home. Only once she got down, she was greeted by Peter, the head of the label. He was standing with Keith, Mandy, three other men and a girl about Emily's age, maybe a little older. "Emily, perfect! I was just going to send for you. How are you?" Peter greeted.

She put down her guitar and shook the hand he had held out to her. "I'm great thanks, just about to head home actually." She said with a nervous smile. Keith told her his meeting was at the label so she's confused as to why all these people are here. "Actually, I need a quick word. Why don't we grab breakfast from the restaurant." They all started walking before she could answer so she assumed she didn't exactly have a choice.

Once they had all sat down and ordered, Peter turned his attention back to her. "So Emily, you've been having problems with Keith?" Peter asked, and Keith shot her a glare. If looks could kill, she would be six feet under right now. "Yeah, he thinks he has complete control over me. I get he controls the business side of things, but he doesn't control me. I can barely go to my mums house without his ok." She said calmly. Peter nodded and thought it over for a second as he sipped on his coffee. "You're right, he doesn't control you, and I'm sorry that's how its been for you. Which is why I brought Scott with me, he's going to be managing you from now on."

She looked at Scott, who was smiling at her. Tall, muscular, tan, dark hair, blue eye's. _Katie will be in her element when she see's him_, she thought. "Nice to meet you." She said as she returned his smile and extended a hand, which he shook. "You too! Just so you know Emily, I'll specifically only be in charge of the business aspect of your life, and even then, everything will be run by you first. What you do in your own time, is up to you."

She looked at him, trying to tell if he was serious or just playing the nice guy on front of Peter, but he seemed genuine. Anyone has to be better than Keith. "Right, well, speaking of my own time. Is everyone here working for the label?" She asked as the waiters brought them all their food. "Yes, nothing you say will leave this table." Peter nodded. "Well I'm gay, Keith probably told you already, but I don't like being forced to stay in the closet." She said and then looked at the faces around the table.

"Oh? Keith never said. If you don't mind me asking, are you.. sure?" Peter asked tentatively. "As sure as I'm going to be. I've been seeing a girl. And its bad enough that we get interrupted on our date, without me not being able to act like its a date." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. It helped she was eating. "I can see how that would be an issue. It's entirely up to you, if you want to come out, but... it would be a lot better if you let us figure out how we could use it to our advantage." Peter said as he looked at Mandy and Scott.

"Use it to our advantage? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Emily snapped. "What he meant is, you should announce it at an interview or something. Don't just tweet about it." Mandy added while writing down something. Emily quickly remember she shouldn't have said anything on front of Mandy, she has a three hour car ride back to Bristol with her. "That seems reasonable I guess." She shrugged.

"Just, while we're sorting all this out, if you could- No actually, if you want to go on a date with whoever you're seeing, you can. Hold hands, whatever, just if your asked about it, say nothing. If you have to say something, think of something smart." Scott added. She's starting to like him already. "Yeah, well labels are for jars so I won't mind telling them that." She said after pushing her plate away from her and finishing her glass of milk. Scott and Peter laughed at her answer before Scott spoke again, "Perfect, just say that."

"Great, glad that's all sorted. Is that everything or can I go?" She asked. "Actually two more things. Keith will be still part of your management team, just in the background." Peter said with a small smile. "And the second thing?" She asked. "This is Alex, she's going to be supporting you on your next tour." Peter said as he motioned to the girl sitting two seats from her. "Oh, nice to meet you!" She smiled. "You too, I'm a big fan." Alex said returning her smile.

"I'm not long back from tour, I'm hardly going again?" She asked Peter. "I know, it wont be yet. We want you to work with Alex, give her some tips, maybe you two can even write some songs?" He asked before looking between them. "Oh, eh... sure. I don't mind." She nodded. "Last thing before we let you go. You have a spare room, right? We were thinking, you two could move in together, get to know each other and everything." He said casually. She had to force herself not to laugh, was that supposed to be a joke?

"Wait, you're serious?" She asked incredulously. "Yeah, it would be good for you both. You won't have to change anything in your apartment, and it means your rent is halved." Peter shrugged. "I can more than afford my rent, as I'm sure you know." She said with an eye roll. "I know, look it wont be permanent. Just get to know each other, write some songs. Being with you will give her some insight into what it's like being as famous as you are." He said excitedly.

"How long?" She asked curiously. "No set time, just see how you get on, if it doesn't work, we'll sort something else." He said simply. "Ok then, might be good to have a bit of company anyway." She agreed. "Perfect! You can go now, there's a car waiting outside. Alex, we'll have your stuff sent to Emily's." Her head shot up, "Wait, she's coming now?" She asked him. "No time like the present. We'll get that interview sorted as soon as we figure it all out." He nodded.

She picked up her bag, guitar and made her way out to the car that was taking her home. Mandy sat down across from her, iPad in hand like she was working, only Emily could feel her staring at her. Her skin practically started to crawl. Alex came down five minutes later with a sports bag that Emily assumed was full of clothes and maybe her laptop or something. She's not sure how this whole living arrangement will work out, but at least it will mean she wont be alone for the majority of the time now.

The journey back to Bristol seemed to go pretty fast, she got to know Alex a bit, seems like a bit of a party girl so she reckons her and Katie will get on. Once they got up to the apartment she showed Alex to her room and told her to help herself to food or whatever. Just as she sat down she pulled out her phone and decided to text Naomi to let her know she's already back.

_'Hey, trip got cut short so I'm home. Free one of the days this week for that date?'_

_'Free tomorrow if it suits? Mind if I pop over before work for five minutes, need to talk to you.' _

_'Tomorrow sounds good! Eh, sure. Everything ok?' _

_'Yeah, I'll see you later.' _

She put her phone down on the coffee table and frowned before getting up and going into her room. Naomi seemed a little blunt, not that she's exactly used to texting her, but she still seemed a little blunt. Anyway, what does she have to talk to her about that will only take five minutes?

Six O'clock came and went so she assumed Naomi didn't have time to stop by, or maybe just changed her mind. She changed into her pajama shorts and a vest top then went to sit on the couch to watch tv with Alex. She was so engrossed in the latest episode of Pretty Little Liars that she didn't even hear the knock on the door. Alex did though and got up to answer.

"Emily, someones here for you." Alex said as she sat back down on the couch. "What? Where?" Emily asked after pulling her head from the tv to look a Alex, who just nodded behind her. She turned slightly so she could look behind her and seen Naomi standing there, looking a little nervous. Of course, Emily wanting to play it cool, got up off the couch so fast that she couldn't have been any further from cool if she tried.

"You look nice." Naomi smirked while running her eye's over Emily, who started to blush, probably the colour of her hair. "Didn't think you were coming? Don't you work at like five?" She asked as she nervously ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I chickened out on the way over so..." Naomi trailed off. "What's up then?" She asked, she didn't miss that the blonde was looking more nervous by the second either. "Anywhere we can talk...alone?" Naomi asked and nodded towards Alex.

"Oh, right. Eh, Alex that's Naomi, Naomi, that's Alex, new roommate." She smiled and nodded between them. "Right, eh.. my room." She added before turning to walk over to her door with Noami in tow. Once they were both in her room she closed the door behind them and turned to look at Naomi, who was looking around the room with an amused smile on her face. "What?" She asked, feeling a little self conscious. "Nothing, your room is just very, you. Did you take all those pictures?" Naomi asked.

"I'll tell you all about my pictures when you tell me why your shaking like a leaf." She said before going and sitting in the middle of her bed, then motioning for Naomi to sit down. Naomi sat down on front of her, and mirrored Emily's position, but didn't make a move to say anything, just fidgeted with her hands. "Naomi?" She asked after a minute of silence. "I'm trying to think of how to say it." Naomi muttered. "Just say it, like ripping off a plaster." She shrugged and leaned back on her hands a little.

"You asked about my house, why I have one..." Naomi trailed off. "Yeah." She encouraged and gave Naomi a small smile. "Well, it's just more suitable than an apartment. More room, a garden, an estate..." The blonde trailed off again. "You need a garden and an estate why?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Not so much need them, I just think it- Fuck it, we'll be here all night at this stage. Emily, I have a kid." Naomi blurted and then squeezed her eye's shut before going back to fidgeting with her hands.

Emily's just sitting there, not sure what to do, definitely not sure what to say. All she knows is that her mouth keeps opening and closing but nothing's coming out. "I probably should have mentioned it sooner, but I didn't want you to just- I don't even know. Look, she's just, she's the biggest part of my life and before we went on another date I wanted you to know that." Naomi rambled, clearly getting more nervous by the second because Emily hasn't said anything yet.

"A girl? What's her name?" Emily knew she said it, but she's not sure the thought even processed in her brain before it came out. "Spencer, she's four." Naomi smiled sheepishly. Emily is yet again at a loss for words, she's not even sure why because she likes kids, always has. Yet she can't seem to get any words to come out of her mouth. Usually its the opposite, she can't stop them coming out. "I have to get going-" Naomi started, but Emily finally found the ability to speak. "Wait, I'm not quiet because I'm like freaking out or anything, that was just a bit unexpected."

"It's ok. I do have to go though, so I'll see you around..." Naomi said as she got up off the bed. "Eh... you'll see me tomorrow? Unless you can't come over?" She asked, a little confused for a second, then it hit her. "Oh, you thought I wouldn't want to see you again because you have a kid?" She asked. "Well yeah..." Naomi nodded, making Emily laugh a little. "Give me a bit more credit than that. You have a kid, and now I know. We can talk proper tomorrow." She shrugged.

"Eh, your roommate, will she be here?" Naomi asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Shit, forgot about her. No, I'll get Katie and Effy to take her out or something." She shrugged. "Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Naomi nodded before turning to open the door. "Wait!" Emily said, stopping her as she got off the bed. "Why does it seem awkward and tense all of a sudden?" She asked. "Because I just told you I have a kid." Naomi said seriously.

"Yeah and now I know, so we can talk when you come over tomorrow." She smiled before slowly leaning up closer to Naomi. "Can I... Can I kiss you?" She asked in a whisper when she stopped very close to Naomi's lips. "You don't have to ask." The blonde whispered back, as if trying not to ruin the moment by talking any louder. Emily leaned the few inches forward and pressed her lips to Noami's, who in turn moved her hands behind Emily's back and pulled her in closer.

They could both feel it, the butterflies, the 'spark' so to say. That indescribable feeling, they could both feel it. And even though Naomi's just told her she has a kid, Emily can't help but just get lost in it. It's like when she kisses Naomi, everything is wiped from her head and all she can think about _is_ kissing Naomi. It's different and it's a little scary if she's being honest, but she fucking likes it. As treacherous as it might be to get involved with Naomi, she fucking very well likes it.

She moved her arms around Naomi's neck and bunched her hands up in her hair... then Naomi pulled back. "I have to go... Spencer wont go to bed unless I say goodnight." Naomi sighed as she put her forehead against Emily's. "Go, far be it for me to deprive someone of a goodnight kiss, aye." She smirked before dropping her hands and letting Naomi stand back. "Thanks for, you know, _wanting_ to talk about it." Naomi said and gave her a small smile. "We can eat, talk and then watch a film. If you don't have to get back too early that is." She shrugged. "I should be good. I'll see you tomorrow then." Naomi smiled.

She walked her to the door, gave her another quick kiss, said goodnight to Alex and went straight to her room. Even though it's only 8pm. She decided to call Katie and Effy, not because she's freaking out or anything, just because she needs to talk to them, plus they have to meet Alex anyway. Katie answered on the second ring and said they'd be over in ten minutes, so she lay back on her bed and just tried to clear her head for a bit. Of course, she couldn't because the only thing on her mind was Naomi, and she's quite happy to leave it that way.

**A/N: Hmmm, so that was a pretty good reaction, right? Of course, is it ever that easy? No. Though, I don't plan to throw a spanner in the works right now. Let's just see how their next date goes shall we? :) Review's are always welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The weather apparently wants me to give you an update... so here it is. Thought I'd show it from a POV this time, give you an actual look inside the head of _Miss Fitch_!  
**

Emily's POV. 

After my chat with Naomi last night, well, when I say chat, I mean she talked and I sat there like a zombie, and there might have been kissing. Anyway, back to the point, Katie and Effy came over and we talked. Not that I have an issue with Naomi having a kid, it's more that I'm not sure how to handle it. I've never dated, not someone I liked anyway, never even had sex with a girl or anything. So how am I supposed to know what to do when someone I really like tells me they have a kid.

According to Katie, if I can get on stage on front of thousands of people and talk at award shows, this shouldn't really be a big deal. According to Effy, I like Naomi, Naomi likes me, and it's as simple as that. "Forget about the fame and everyone else for a minute, what do _you_ want?" She had asked me when we were sitting on the couch. The answer was simple, when I striped everything else back and just thought about me for a minute. I want Naomi.

When we first met, she didn't know who I was and still spoke to me, even flirted with me. And even now that she knows who I am, she still talks to me like she did the first time. The conversations don't be solely focused on what I do, she asks about what I like, my family, and everything most people never ask me about. Then there's the fact she's fucking beautiful, the girl only has to walk into a room and its instantly brighter. Don't even get me started on her eye's, or her smile.

Not even three dates in and I feel like I like her a lot more than I probably should. I can't help it though, its like she's just consuming my every thought. It doesn't help that when she just as much as touches me it feels like there's currents of electricity flowing through me, and when we kiss, it only intensifies. I've never actually wanted someone they way I want her. I've been around the world, met thousands of people, yet nobody ever had the effect on me that she has. Fuck knows if I'm even ready to have sex, but I know she definitely makes me want to.

So she has a kid, that's no big deal. I love kids, especially when they're small enough that you can play with their toys. Immature, I know, but who doesn't love Lego. Me and my little cousin made a huge Lego castle a few weeks ago, pretty impressive if I do say so myself. Anyway, back to the point. It doesn't change how I feel just because she has a kid, a daughter to be exact. It's makes things more complicated maybe, but doesn't change how much I like her.

Effy and Katie ended up staying last night, and thankfully, they both get on with Alex. Not that I doubted it much really, her and Katie seem to have things in common, and Effy is just pretty easy to get on with regardless. I'm now sitting on the couch, playing my guitar and going through a couple of songs. Katie, Effy and Alex think I should play Naomi a song, apparently its like a crime to be able to sing and play guitar, yet not play the girl I like a song.

It's a hard enough task trying to figure out a song that doesn't mention the word fucking love in it, yet still says that I like her, never mind the confidence its going to take for me to play to just her. I narrowed it down to two, Treacherous by Taylor Swift and Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney. Treacherous is kind of perfect because us seeing each other isn't going to be without its issues, but I still want to try, and I want her to know that. Beautiful Soul, is also kind of perfect because, well, she's beautiful.

Katie is watching the food I have on, well, in fairness she made most of it. She's a better cook than me anyway. Effys over with Katie, and Alex is sitting on the arm chair across from me, helping me work out the guitar chords so I can play either song to suit my own voice. Eventually after about ten minutes we managed to switch a couple of chords and drop them lower to suit me.

"Right, come on. Let us hear it." Alex said just as I was about to put the guitar down. "No, I think I have it now so-" I started, but Effy cut me off. "Give over and let us hear it. At least if it's shit we can tell you." She smirked. I glared at her for a few seconds before sighing and picking up the guitar. May as well give it a practice run in case it does actually sound shit.

I played Beautiful Soul, and to me it sounded pretty decent. The guitar was in match with my vocals and it sounded pretty good. Though when I looked up at Alex who looked like she'd been caught for doing something she shouldn't have been doing, and Katie had an eyebrow cocked, I thought maybe it actually sounded shit.

"Fuck, was it that bad? Jesus, I'm not playing her a song. I want her to like me, not think I'm an idiot." I said so quick I barely understood what I said myself. A throat cleared behind me, so I turned a little and looked behind me, only to see, none other than Naomi Campbell standing there smiling. Though, I'll take the fact she's smiling as a good sign. "I don't think you have to worry about either things. That was amazing, and well... I already like you." She said shyly.

It was only then I took in her appearance, she's soaked, or drenched might be a better word. Her hair looks fine, but her clothes are practically stuck to her. Then another thought crossed my mind, it's obviously time for her to be here and I'm sitting her playing the guitar like a twat. "Did you go swimming or something?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow before standing up and leaning the guitar against the couch. "It's kind of pissing rain and thundering and lightening outside." She said as she pointed to the window.

I looked out and seen it was actually pissing rain and thunder and lightening. Typical British weather, looks like there could be floods now though. How the fuck did I not even hear that? "Oh, well you'll need to change obviously. Come on, I'm sure I have something that will fit you." I smiled before walking towards my room. "Are you going to change here?" I asked when I realized she wasn't following me. "Right, no." She nodded and walked into my room after me.

I rooted through my wardrobe and found a pair of thick tracksuit bottoms and a hoody that would fit her. I handed her them and left my room, to find Katie, Effy and Alex still there. "Eh, don't you three have somewhere to be?" I asked as I walked over to the food that was nearly cooked. "Emily, you can't expect us to go outside in _that_." Katie said incredulously while pointing to the window. "Actually, I can and I do. This is a date, therefore its supposed to be only us two." I shrugged.

"Awh come on Em, we'll stay in Alex's room, or you two can go into your room. If you make us go we could like get hit by lightening and die, do you want to have that on you?" Katie tried to reason. "I don't mind Emily, if they stay I mean." Naomi said as she walked out of my room. Let me just say, she definitely looks better in those clothes than I do. "See, Naomi doesn't mind. And there's enough food there for everyone. So you sit down and I'll dish it out." Katie grinned and pushed me over towards the table.

I sat down, not happy about this in the slightest. It's hardly counted as a date when there's three other people eating with you, is it. They can fuck right off when we're watching a film anyway, or maybe we'll just watch one in my room. Naomi sat down beside me and put her hand on my knee, giving it a light reassuring squeeze. "This is a disaster, and it hardly counts as a date." I sighed. "It does, don't worry about it" She grinned.

Katie handed everyone a plate of food and a drink before sitting down herself. The conversation was flowing between everyone easily, the food was fucking delicious, like I said, Katie can cook, and we're all having a nice time. Well, they are, I'm still pissed off I don't have Naomi to myself. I still want to ask about Spencer, and I can't exactly do that with all these sitting here.

"Who's watching Spencer?" Effy asked her. Looks like I might not have to ask after all. "Cook." Naomi said, and added nothing else, which confused me a little. I know he's her best friend, but when I first met him he didn't seem like the type who you would leave your child with. "Where's Niall then?" Katie asked. Naomi visibly stiffened at Katie's question. I on the other hand, have no idea who Niall is, she's never mentioned him. "He's in the house." Naomi shrugged.

"Then why is Cook- Oh, he's still being a prick is he? I told-" Effy started but Naomi cut her off. "I don't need another I told you so Effy. Got two earfuls of Cook and my mum already, and if you don't mind dropping it. Emily doesn't even know who Niall is." She mumbled, and started fidgeting with her hands. "This food is great." Alex interjected, thankfully attempting to change the subject.

We sat there talking and laughing about random shit, before I stood up and put the plates in the sink. I decided it might be a little safer to watch a film and talk in my room, because the rest of these nosy fuckers would end up listening behind Alex's door if we stayed in the sitting room. I grabbed more drinks and brought Naomi into my room. Netflix is on the tv so I told her to pick something to watch, while I went to the toilet.

I came back in and she was sitting cross legged on the bed, a film paused and looking over at the pictures I had on my wall. Though before we done any talking about me, I wanted to ask about Niall. I'm assuming that maybe he's Spencers dad or something. I sat down on the bed beside her and lay back on a pillow to get comfortable before I asked.

Turns out I didn't even need to ask. She just told me, everything. She told me about Niall, how he fucked off when she told him she was pregnant and how he just showed up now and asked to see his daughter. Apparently her mum and Cook flipped, because she just let him see her and how she agreed to let him stay in her house. I won't lie, I'm not exactly happy about that, but its none of my business really. I'm surprised by Cook actually, she said he was like her rock, he went to her scans with her, and still to this day he's the closest thing Spencer has to a dad.

I found out Spencer has brown hair, eye's like Naomi and is, like Effy said, pretty smart. She loves football and ballet, she likes to play with Lego, just like me, I didn't tell Naomi that though. That's all she really told me about Spencer, she did tell me about her house though. I wanted to ask, I just wasn't sure how rude it would come across. Her dad died a couple of years ago, she never knew him but he left her and her mum a lot of money. Enough to buy her that house, pay for uni and to keep her going for another couple of years. She only works because it gives her something to do.

I found myself admiring her. She had Spencer so young, and raised her practically by herself, yet still managed to finish school and go to uni. That is definitely fucking amazing. "Naomi," I said, interrupting the silence we sat in as we watched the film. She didn't say anything, just turned her head to face me and raised an eyebrow slightly to tell me to continue. "You're pretty fucking amazing, you know that." I said seriously.

She took my hand in hers and smiled before leaning in and giving me a soft, quick kiss. "No, but thanks." She smiled gratefully. Before she could turn back to the tv, I moved my hand to her cheek and leaned back in to kiss her. It was slow, but it was one of those kisses that's so powerful it makes you feel like you're going to combust at any second. She shifted her arm and tugged me so I was straddling her..

Things were heating up, slowly but surely. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, her hands were on my arse and my hands were just sitting on her stomach under her tshirt. It wasn't until I shifted myself a little and dropped my lips to her neck, that she moaned. I stopped all movement because I wasn't exactly sure if it was a good sound or a bad one. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked sheepishly as I brought my head back up to look at her. "No, you're doing everything right. Your knee, it's well... in a good place." She said a little breathlessly.

I looked down and seen my knee was pressed against her, in between her legs. It was only when I looked back up at her, did I see she looked confused. Then something must her dawned on her because her eye's went wide and her brows furrowed. "Emily, have you never..." She trailed off. I cleared my throat a little and I'm pretty sure I'm now blushing so red that I match my hair. "No." I said shyly before sitting back on her leg. "With a girl or ever?" She questioned as she sat up to look at me. "Well... never." I said before nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hmph... how do you know you're gay?" She asked. Fair enough, its a valid question. "I've kissed girls, and boys. Though, let me assure you, any doubt that I might have had, definitely disappeared when I kissed you in that toilet." I said confidently, earning myself a big smile off Naomi. "You're pretty fucking amazing yourself, you know that." She grinned. I gave her a small smile before leaning in to kiss her. "Just don't feel pressured or anything, ok." She said seriously when we pulled back.

Seriously, can she be anymore amazing. "I honestly thought... well you just seem so confident or something when we're kissing, maybe not confident, you just seem like you know what you're doing?" She said through a small laugh. "Honestly, I haven't a clue. I guess when kissing is all you do, you get pretty good at it." I said playfully, making her laugh. "I guess so." She nodded.

She pushed herself back so she was sitting up against the headboard and pulled me with her. Once I repositioned myself on her lap, she leaned back in to kiss me, only I remembered I forgot to tell her about the whole manager thing. I told her about Scott and that I can actually act like we're dating in public, once I don't specifically say to anyone I'm gay. She seemed pretty pleased by that too.

We were happily making out, paying no attention to the film, when I felt something vibrate under me. I pulled back and cocked an eyebrow, making Naomi burst out laughing as she fished in the pocket of my tracksuit bottoms for her phone. She frowned as she looked at it then answered. It was Cook when she answered but I'm assuming when she said "Hey Monkey," it was Spencer. From what I could make out from what she was saying, Spencer wouldn't go to bed. Or at least she wouldn't until Naomi said she wasn't going the park tomorrow unless she did.

"Sorry about that." She apologized before putting her phone down beside her. "Spencer wont go to bed?" I asked as I entwined her fingers with mine. "No, apparently she can't sleep if I'm not in the house." She said through a small laugh. "Do you need to go?" I asked her. "No, not yet. She's fine, Cooks reading her a story."

We went back to kissing after that, and fuck if its not one of the best things in the world. Actually, no, kissing Naomi _is_ the best thing in the world. I literally feel like I'm 16 or something, probably because I missed out on the whole dating thing and all. Though, I'm guessing even if I had of dated before, kissing Naomi would still feel like this. It's kind of like she consumes me and any coherent thought goes out the window. Not that I'm complaining.

Katie burst in the door at 10pm, thankfully we were lying down watching the film at this stage. I was actually falling asleep, though the fright Katie gave me I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while.

"Katie, what the fuck! Ever hear of knocking?" I asked as I sat myself up a little and leaned back on my elbows.

"So I called Cook to come pick me and Effy up, only he's still at Naomi's." Katie said before glaring at Naomi, who didn't seem to give a fuck.

"Of course he's still at mine, I'm here aren't I." Naomi muttered.

"Clearly, so when are you going?" Katie asked her.

"Katie!" Emily snapped.

"No, actually I should probably get going anyway." Naomi shrugged before getting up. I'm pretty sure I looked as disappointed as I felt because Naomi leaned down and gave me a kiss. "I'll text you tomorrow."

"And on you're way home, you can drop me and Effy off." Katie grinned before walking out of my room. Bitch. She done that on purpose.

"I'll walk you out." I said as I moved to get up, but she stopped me.

"No, you're fine. Plus you look tired." She smiled. "I had a great time-"

"Naomi! Hurry up!" Katie shouted from the sitting room, cutting Naomi off mid-sentence.

"I'll text you tomorrow." She grinned before making her way out of my room.

I lay back on the bed and sighed contently. I'm sure Naomi doesn't want me to meet Spencer yet, but when she does, I'll be more than happy to.

**A/N: Don't forget to review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think its only fair after a look inside Emily's head, we take a look inside Naomi's aye? **

**Plus, the at signs don't work, I just figured that out. Twitter is mentioned, just so you're not confused, the username of the person that gets tweeted will be in brackets.  
**

Naomi.  


After my date with Emily the other night, she's been all I can think about. Well other than Spencer, of course. Did you ever just meet someone, and from the very first time you looked at them you knew you just _had_ to know them. That's how it was with Emily, I knew from the minute I caught her staring at me in the laundromat that I just _had_ to know her. I guess I never really had a choice, no matter what I told myself, I was going to go for that coffee with her. And fuck am I glad I did.

Emily's one of those people you can't define with one word. You meet some people and they're easily defined with words like: Smart, Confident, Talented. Not Emily though, there's so many layers to her. She's Innocent yet experienced, depending on the context you use it in I guess, she's confident yet shy, she's talented, she's beautiful, she's kind... she's _Emily_, you know. She's basically like a contradiction to herself really, but in a really amazing way.

It scares the fucking shit out of me though, how I can't stop myself falling for her. I told myself and I keep telling myself to not get attached, but its a waste of time. I have a feeling its not going to end well, I mean, she'll always have to leave. There's going to be stories about her online and in the papers, pictures of her no matter where she is or who shes with. Let me just tell you now, I'm the jealous type. Not jealous as in 'you can't talk to her cause she's good looking', but I know I'd be jealous if I seen or heard about people flirting with her. Which is obviously going to happen.

That's the problem when you meet someone you really like though, isn't it. It makes you feel like your 16 again and you just can't get enough of each other, you fall hard and fast and then it blows up in your face. I only know one side of Emily, I've yet to see her perform or see how crazy it gets when crowds of fans are screaming outside her hotel. Don't get me wrong, I _want_ to know both sides of her, I'm just scared when I get to know the 'famous' side, that's when everything will go to shit.

I'm not saying I'm giving up on trying it, I'm trying to say the opposite actually. As scared as I am, I _want_ to try, because she's rather fucking amazing. I want to know all of her, I want to know everything about her. What makes her mad, what makes her nervous, though I know she rubs her neck or runs a hand through her hair when she is, I want to know what bad habit's she has that will drive me fucking crazy. Who knows, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here, but I don't think I am. That girl is making me fall hard and fast, and I can't stop myself. I don't think I want to stop myself.

I'm now sitting at a play center with my neighbour Greg. He's a year older than me, single dad, son called Ryan the same age as Spencer, and since the weather is shit we decided to bring them here. It's actually my mum and Kierans arcade, well, its not really an arcade... it has arcade games on three floors, but it also has a rock climbing wall, a kids play center, some rides... so I'm not sure what you actually call it.

Greg is talking but to be honest I'm not really paying any attention, I usually zone out when he tries to work 'Are you seeing anyone' into the conversation. We slept together a few times, then he wanted more and I didn't. We still get on really good though, he comes in for tea every now and then and we go out with the kids, so its fine.

I can see Spencer and Ryan running around on the top floor of the play area, laughing and jumping over things. Its pretty packed actually, though I suppose with it being a Sunday and the weather being shit, most people probably had the same idea as me. Bring the kids here to wear them out so they'll sleep later. I was just about to take a sip of my tea when I seen James Fitch sitting on a chair looking bored as fuck on his phone.

"Back in a sec." I said to Greg as I got up. I made my way over to James and sat down in the seat on front of him, he looked up and a huge grin spread across his face. He reminds me off Cook a lot, though he's a little more muscular than Cook was at the age of 16. Probably down to the fact his dad runs a gym.

"Naomi babe! Haven't seen you in a while, still looking as fit as ever I see!" He grinned, that cheeky grin that makes you think you're actually looking at Cook.

"Not looking too bad yourself!" I said seriously, because he's not. He actually looks great. "Though, I have to ask, why the fuck are you sitting in the kids play area?"

He chuckled a little at that. "Little cousins here, though I'm pretty sure my sister is having more fun than the child is. Fucking bitch made me come with her because I asked her to get me food for my party. Its not exactly a hard task, she could get it herself." He huffed and slumped back in his chair.

"Katie is getting you food for your party? What do you have on her, and wheres my invite to this party?" I grinned.

"You're more than welcome to come babe, parents are going off to some conference thing so I have the house to myself. You should come over, watch a movie or something." You honestly have to admire his persistence, he never gives up.

"You'll never change, will you?" I said through a laugh.

"Probably not!" He grinned.

Before I could even respond, two hands covered my eye's. At first I thought, Spencer, buts she's not that tall and her hands aren't this big. I moved my hands up to pull whoever's hands were on mine, off. Then I felt a ring, and some bracelets... It's Emily. I couldn't even stop the smile forming on my face, as her hands dropped and I felt her lips on mine. It was quick, but still made my heart race that bit faster. Makes more sense it's Emily actually, Katie would never buy James food for a party.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. I was about to answer, but when I fully turned and seen what she was wearing, my mouth went so dry I couldn't talk. Army style semi-tight combat jeans, a plain white tshirt, white converse and her hair straight, with her fringe pulled back in a bump. The restraint its taking me right now to not just grab her and fuck here right here on this table, could fill the ball pit ten times over.

I'm still just staring at her, and fuck me, she's smirking and an eyebrow is slightly cocked. _Say something! _"I- uh-" I stopped to shake my head a little. "I brought Spencer, why are you here?"

"Brought Ashley, she's up there playing somewhere. I actually wanted to talk to you." She smiled as she sat down on the seat beside me. "I've to go to London tomorrow until Thursday, but I have a small gig on Wednesday and Katie informed me her, Effy, Cook and three other people are coming, so I was wondering if you'd want to come?" There goes her hand to her neck, she's nervous.

"I'm sure my mum would be more than happy to take Spencer for the night, I'll have to miss classes though."

"I'll make it worth your while." She smirked. Is it wrong of me to hope that means she's going to be _at least_ semi-naked? "Plus, Pizza, Beer and Ice-Cream will be supplied, you'll be staying in my house and a car will be picking you's up Wednesday morning."

"Your house? Don't you stay in hotels when you're in London?" I asked, a little confused because I'm pretty sure she told me she was in a hotel last time.

"You should fucking see it!" James exclaimed, earning a few looks from some of the parents around. "Its huge! There's a recording studio, a room that has a bar and pool table, the tv is ginormous-" He was cut off by Emily shooting him a look.

"Its a ridiculous size, has far too many rooms, and just a waste really. I only bought it because Keith insisted I had a house to stay in when I was living in London last year. Comes in handy when my family are having parties or something though..." She trailed off.

"Em, you're rambling again." I smiled before taking her hand. Did I just call her Em? I guess Katie does it, so its ok, right? I'm assuming by her smile and the squeeze she gave my hand, its ok.

"So you'll come?"

"So, I'll come." I nodded. "How small is the gig?"

"Just 100 people, its more to see how Alex handles a crowd. She'll be on first, then me."

"Can't wait!" I smirked, then it dawned on me Spencer is here. Too early to introduce them or should I just get it out of the way? Maybe just a quick, 'Spencer this is Emily..' Can't hurt to get it out of the way right, its going to happen eventually. I looked around and seen her sitting on a soft block with a group of other kids. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Meet who? Spencer?" She asked, eyes wide and a huge grin that gave me butterflies, actually its probably a safer bet to say she gives me the whole zoo.

"Yeah, if you want. Its ok if-"

"No! I want to!" She said excitedly. Honestly, could she get any cuter? I picked up one of the balls from the ball pit that was on the floor beside me and threw it over at Spencer. Hit her right on the head too. She looked around, so I motioned for her to come over, and sure enough, she was off the block and running over to me in a matter of seconds. I barely had time to brace myself before she dived on me.

Before I even had a chance to say anything, she fixed herself on my lap and leaned up to whisper in my ear, "I seen you kiss Katie.". I'm not sure if I laughed because she thought it was Katie or because I'm nervous that she seen me kiss a girl. I've told her its ok for girls to like girls and boys to like boys etc, but shes never seen me with a girl.

"That wasn't Katie." I said through a small, nervous laugh. "This is Emily, Katie's sister." I said as I nodded over to Emily. Spencer looked over and 'examined' Emily for a few seconds, and I seriously thought it was going to turn out bad. Then, thank god, she smiled at Emily and cheekily said, "I seen you kiss my mum."

Emily blushed and spluttered out a bunch of incoherent words, I could only laugh, what else was I meant to do. Spencer slid off my lap and climbed up onto Emily's. "Its ok for girls to kiss girls and boys to kiss boys, but not me. Mum said no kissing boys _or_ girls till I'm... um...50." Spencer said matter of factly and I burst out laughing again, joined in by James. Emily was just looking at Spencer dumbfounded that a four year old just basically told her its ok that she kissed me.

"Mum... I don't think she talks?" Spencer said with furrowed brows as she looked from me back to Emily.

"No, I do... your just... you're very smart." Emily smiled before fixing Spencer so she was comfortable on her lap.

"You know turtles, they were born um...2...23...no...215 _million_ years ago! Mum says that's a long time." Spencer nodded.

"Wow, that is a long time! Do you like fish?" Emily asked her.

"Turtles aren't fish." Spencer corrected. "Cause fish don't have legs and they need to _always_ be in water."

"I stand corrected." Emily said through a laugh. "I found a turtle before, on the beach."

"Yeah and you were scared because it chased you!" James added. "In fairness it was fast, thing nearly bit my leg."

"What did you do with it?" Spencer asked her.

"I ran away and started crying." Emily said, and I thought she was joking but she seems serious, and she's not laughing either.

"You're funny!" Spencer chuckled. "I have to go back to Ryan now, bye." She added before jumping down and running back into the play area.

Emily looked back to me, smiling but clearly surprised. "I basically just got out smarted by a four year old." She laughed,

"She _is_ my daughter." I grinned.

"Emily can we go now, we've been here ages!" James complained.

"Yeah, I've to get Ashley home anyway. Go get her and we can go." She sighed before looking back to me. "She's gorgeous, just like you." She added shyly.

"Thanks, Em." I smiled and took her hand. James called her from over by the gate where he was standing with a little girl who I'm assuming is Ashley. "I'll talk to you Wednesday?"

"I'll call you before then, _obviously_."

"Obviously." I grinned. She stood up and leaned down to give me a kiss before walking over towards James.

I went back over to Greg, who of course had a million and one questions about why Emily Fitch kissed me, twice. I just passed it off, made a joke about who wouldn't want to kiss me. On another note, I'm going to London on Wednesday to see Emily's show and stay in her house. Plus there's beer, ice-cream and pizza... though the fact Emily will be there is obviously much better.

We stayed another little while and got up to go back home. I quickly went and found my mum to ask about taking Spencer, and like I thought, she's more than happy to. As soon as we got home, I made Spencer dinner, while she played in the sitting room with Niall. Yes, actually played. Shocking, I know. Once she ate I let her watch tv for a while and then brought her up to bed.

She said nothing about me kissing Emily, so I didn't bring it up. Figure its better not to make a big deal about it, especially if she's not asking questions. Though, I'm pretty sure one of her friends in playschool has two dads, so she probably doesn't see it as a big deal, and I've discussed the issue with her anyway. She did ask why Emily looked like Katie, and it took me twenty minutes to try and explain why twins look alike. She can understand and remember how long turtles have been around for, but can't understand why two people would want to look the same. So I had to explain they don't actually have a choice.

By the time I got her to sleep I was wrecked myself, so I went straight to bed. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through Facebook, nothing interesting as usual. It was only when I went onto Twitter, things got interesting. My followers went from 200 to 3000, then I realized Emily followed me, I hadn't actually been following her so I clicked into her profile.

_'So, apparently there's some pictures floating around of me kissing a blonde?' _20mins ago.

_'Thanks everyone for kindly sending me the pictures. At least they got my good side, aye?' _19mins ago_. _

_'(FitchLover) I don't do labels, I'm a person, not a jar :)' _19mins ago.

_'(JBForLife) Happy Birthday! Thanks so much for getting a ticket! I'll see you at the meet and greet! :)' _17mins ago.

_'(JustinBieber) If I told you her name you'd think I was joking...' _16mins ago.

_'(MileyCyrus) Hahaha! I'll be sure to tell her you think shes 'hot'! See you in a few weeks!' _16mins ago.

_'(JonasBRocks) Awesome! See you at the show!' _15mins ago.

_'Hmmm... she will be there but I'm starting to think I should keep her backstage... nobody's allowed hit on her, ok?' _14mins ago.

_'(Mikaahh) No, seriously. NO FLIRTING WITH HER! The room is small and I'll see EVERYTHING.' _14mins ago.

_'(JakeTW) Dyke, really? All just semantics mate :)' _12mins ago.

_'(Harry_Styles) That's exactly why I turned you down ;) Back to London tomorrow, call me if you're around!' _10mins ago.

_'(MrsStyles) You're giving out cause I turned him down? Doesn't it leave him free for you?' _10mins ago_. _

_'Appreciate all the lovely tweets! Haters gonna hate, right?' _5mins ago_._

Her tweets stopped there, so I decided to click into the link for the pictures. There's loads of her at the play area, six of her kissing me, a few of us talking. None with Spencer though, which I'm grateful for. It's normal to be slightly freaking out because Miley Cyrus called me hot, right? I hit tweet and sat for a few minutes trying to think of something smart to tweet her. She probably wont see it, and there's a good chance she's asleep. But fuck it.

_'(EmilyFitch) Eww can't believe you kissed a girl... I'll have to agree with MileyCyrus though, she is hot...'_ My phone vibrated to tell me I got a reply less than a minute later.

_'(Naomikins) I know right, how disgusting! Hehe, I don't think you know what your in for after tweeting me...'_ Before I could even ask what she meant, my phone was blowing up, quite literally. I had to quickly turn off the push notifications on twitter. I scrolled through my notifications, some of them were nice, and some were just hilarious.

_'OMG YOU'RE THE GIRL IN THE PICTURES! IS SHE A GOOD KISSER?' _

_'I can't believe you corrupted her you bitch!' _

_'Aghhh! You two are so cute!' _

_'OMG! I hope I meet you at the show! Will you be sitting in the audience?' _

_'GAAYYY... joke :) #LoveIsLove' _

_'Follow me please!' _

_'Tell Emily I love her!' _

_'Is she as good of a kisser as I imagined?' _

_'Can't believe she turned down Harry Styles... I guess you're ok though..'_

_'You're using her for fame! How dare you!' _

_'You're gorgeous!'_

_'You get to kiss Emily, Miley called you hot and Justin wants to know your name! You're so lucky!'_

Right now it says I have 4993 mentions, and the number keeps growing every time I refresh it. I have a feeling I'm about to get to see the other side of Emily, the famous side. A lot sooner than I expected. I refreshed my mentions and seen I had five new followers. Yes I nearly passed out when I seen who they were. Miley Cyrus, Harry Styles, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift and Ellie Goulding. I'm sitting here fan girling like a 12 year old, and no, I'm not ashamed. I went back onto Emily's page and seen she tweeted a few more times.

_'Guys, its only been a few dates, I'd appreciate you not terrorizing her just yet :)' _

_'(FitchFan) She may be in the audience...' _

_'(JB4EVA) I was practicing a song I was going to play for her and she heard it, does that count?' _

_'The reason I'm being so open about this is because I don't see the point in hiding it. I mean, have you seen her?' _

_'(Sarah982) Tell you what, if shes there on time, I'll try drag her into the meet and greet room :)' _

_'(MichealLucc) Katie will be there :)'_

_'I'm off people. Tune in to CapitalFM tomorrow :) And I'll see some of you lovely people Wednesday!' _

**A/N: You might think I moved the story very quickly in this chapter, but I needed to for it to go the way I want it to. Next stop: Emily's show in London! Obviously she met Spencer in this chapter, it might be two or three more until there's proper interaction between them though!**

** Anyway, reviews are ALWAYS welcome :) Oh, and I'm trying to figure out how to write Jenna, what do you say? Bitch or nice?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, this chapter will switch between Emily and Naomi!  
**

**Just want to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing! The reviews really help, so thanks :) **

Emily.

I woke up feeling... pretty excited actually. I always get 'buzzed' before a gig, but I'm pretty sure a lot of what I'm feeling today is down to the fact I'm going to see Naomi later. We've been talking a good bit since Sunday, well, about five times a day actually, but that's besides the point. The point is, I actually kind of miss her. By kind of, I mean I do. Which is a little weird and a little unnerving. It's not like I've been seeing her everyday or anything, so where has this sudden need to see her come from? Point being, I can't wait to see her.

My interview with CapitalFM on Monday went pretty good. Turns out those pictures of me and Naomi actually worked out to be a blessing in disguise, they saved me having to bring up the 'gay thing' myself. It was the first question the interviewer asked me, and I wasn't expecting it. Naomi was listening to the interview with Katie and Effy in uni, and apparently found the whole thing hilarious.

The first thing I did when the interviewer mentioned Naomi was splutter like a fucking idiot. I wasn't expecting her to ask so quick, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "I- Uh- She's hot!" How fucking embarrassing is that? Thankfully, the rest of the interview wasn't so awkward. I managed to get around the question as to why Naomi was in a kids play area without mentioning Spencer. Though, I doubt it will be long before the media find out about her.

The papers, magazine and online blogs have been having a field day with the fact I'm dating a girl. Nothings been bad, but obviously hate is part of the package when you're famous. I haven't seen much of it to be honest, most of the supportive tweets seem to be blocking out whatever bits of hate there is. Not that it particularly bothers me, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed to be dating a girl. That girl _is_ Naomi after all.

Right now, I'm lying on the couch in my dressing room. There's over 1,000 people outside the venue looking for tickets, so Scott moved the gig from the small downstairs part of the venue that only holds 100 people, to the upstairs one that holds 800. It's still a small crowd to me, I usually play in arena's, but this gig is more for Alex's benefit. She said she's fine with the change though, and she seems pretty confident anyway.

The door flung open and in walked none other than Jenna Fitch, my mum. I quickly sat up, not only surprised by the fact she's here, but fucking bricking it because I know exactly _why_ she's here. I didn't tell her about Naomi, and she would have heard about it either in the paper or on the radio. Truth is, I was just too afraid to go tel her.

"Mum, w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"You know fine well what I'm doing here Emily!" She growled as she marched over and stood on front of me. What I didn't expect, was for her to pull me up off the couch and into a bone crushing hug. Now, us Fitch's are all about family, but my mum doesn't just go around hugging me. Katie, yes. Me, no. It's kind of always been Katie and my mum, then me and my dad.

"Why didn't you just tell us love, you can imagine my shock when I was paying for my shopping and seen it on the front page of the Sunday World." She said as she released me from the hug.

"I- I- I wasn't sure what to say. Plus, you've always kind of been... I don't know... disgusted by gay people." I shrugged.

"You're my _daughter_ Emily! I love you and I'm proud of you, no matter what, ok?"

"Ok." I nodded as I let out a sigh of relief. Definitely not how I expected that going.

Mum hung around for another while, then left. Turns out she was just passing through and stopped in on her way back home, she must have had a business meeting up here or something. It was after half five when I got a text from Naomi, and as usual, a huge smile spread across my face and my heart started beating that little bit faster.

_'You said a car was picking us up, this is like a fucking RV Emily...'_

_'Cool isn't it. Its my tour bus! How far away are you's? Thought you'd be here by now?'_

_'It is pretty cool... and this bed is pretty comfy ;) Stuck in traffic, not sure where we are?' _

_'Damn! Now I wish I was there :P Well hurry up!' _

_'Yes, because I can make the traffic move faster...' _

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and made my way out the back of the venue. May as well go say hi to the people who are standing out here since 7am this morning. I stuck my head out the door and made sure both gates either end were locked before I walked out, and sure enough, as soon as I did, everyone started screaming and shoving there hands through the bars of the gate.

I walked down and shook some hands, signed some stuff and then stood and talked to the the people at the front of the gate. I like doing this, it makes them so happy for me just to come out and say hi. Its the least I can do since they stand out in the cold and rain for hours just to try and see me. Its pretty great.

I was sitting on the ground talking to people through the gate when I heard a door open behind me and a few of the people at the front of the gate saying, "Holy shit, its Katie! OMG Naomi's there too!". I looked around and seen them all getting off the bus, I have yet to meet the three other people Katie brought. I'm sure they're nice though. Mandy and Scott are talking to them, looking a little panicked. It was only when someone shouted, "Hi, Naomi!" that they all looked down.

Scott came running over, relief clearly evident on his face. "Jesus Emily! We've been looking for you everywhere, why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Its on silent. Why? Is something wrong?" I asked, a little confused by why he's panicking. I've only been out here.

"No, we just couldn't find you. Anyway, I'm going back in, don't go far yeah." He said before walking back over to where Katie and all was.

"Can you bring your friends down to say hi?" A girl, who told me her name is Ashley asked me. "And Naomi!"

"Yeah! Please!" Another girl shouted from somewhere.

"If you don't start screaming, they'll come down." I said through a small laugh.

I stood up and made my way over to where they were standing talking to Mandy. Katie pulled me into a hug, then Effy, and of course Cook. Naomi just stood there, eyebrow slightly cocked and biting her lip to stop herself from grinning.

"Oh, just kiss her already!" Katie muttered before nudging me.

Naomi giggled and blushed a little, but I stepped forward and leaned up to kiss her anyway. Momentarily forgetting about the hundreds of people at that gate, until they started screaming and Naomi pulled back. To say she looked a little freaked is an understatement. Katie of course, turned and waved, making them scream even louder. She grabbed Effy and Cook, and pulled them down towards the gate.

"Jesus, how many people is down there?" Naomi asked me.

"Couple of hundred, and there's more around the other side. Are you ok?" I asked her, taking her hands in mine and giving them a light squeeze. She smiled and looked down at our hands.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm good."

"Bonkers! That's a bloomin crazy amount of people!" A girl with blonde hair practically shouted.

"Oh! Emily, this is Panda, JJ and Freddie! Everyone, this is Emily." Naomi grinned.

"Statistically speaking, if all those people were to apply even just a tenth of their strength to that gate-" JJ started, but Freddie cut him off.

"Getting locked on Jay. Emily, nice to meet you. Thanks for letting us come!" He said, giving me a lopsided smile. He actually looks a little stoned to me.

"No problem!" I nodded.

"Hey Jaykins, Fredwardo! Come on down and meet these lovely ladies!" Cook shouted up. Panda, JJ and Freddie sauntered on down to them, leaving me and Naomi.

"Do you want to go down?" I asked her.

"No," She shook her head. "Not particularly."

I laughed and kept hold of one hand before pulling her into the venue. I brought her into my dressing room and closed the door behind us, only before I even had it fully closed, I was being pushed up against it. Her hands moved to my waist and her lips were on mine in a matter of seconds. No, I'm not complaining. It was slow for a whole ten seconds, then I realized that uncomfortable feeling in between my legs is actually me being turned on. Clearly I'm so in touch with myself. _Not_.

I decided there and then to just go with it. I pushed her backwards and onto the couch, her face was priceless when I sat down and straddled her. She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't give her a chance, I just kissed her. Her hands tangled in my hair, while mine moved to her sides, fingers slightly under the hem of her tshirt.

Her breath hitched and she moaned when I ground my hips into her and dropped my lips to her neck. "Emily, wh-" She started but I moved my lips back to hers and slightly shook my head. "No. Talking." I whispered in between kisses. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second, and never have I felt like this. Ive made out with girls before, but I was never turned on like this. She dropped her hands to my waist and tugged me forward a little, making us both moan softly into the kiss.

"I told you, Katie. It looks hot." Effy's voice said from behind us. I turned to look and seen the lot of them, including Scott standing in the doorway. I'm pretty sure I heard Naomi mutter a "Jesus Christ." too.

I cleared my throat a little and got up off her, desperately needing to fix myself, actually, changing my knickers might be a better idea. Which is hard to do in a room full of people. They all walked into the room, each of them smirking, except for Panda who looked lost in her own world. Cook had a shit-eating grin on his face, as usual.

"Now ladies, no need to stop on our account." Cook winked.

"Need you to confirm the set-list Emily," Scott said as he handed me a clipboard. "Then you should probably get changed." Thank fuck for that!

I scanned the list of songs and ticked them as I went along, then handed it back to him. He just smiled and quickly made his way out of the room, so I went over and took my clothes that were hanging up on a rail. "Back in a minute, just going to change."

Naomi. 

Safe to say I seriously need a cold shower. I don't know what came over her, but I'm not complaining. Well, I'm complaining cause we didn't get to finish. I mean, when Emily starts grinding you and tells you 'no talking', there's only one place your mind is going to go, and mine is still fucking there. Ten minutes later.

I looked up when the door opened again, and by the looks of things, my mind is going to stay there all night. Emily's wearing an over sized black tshirt, a red checked shirt tied around her waist and black high-top converse. Cook wolf whistled as soon as she walked in, joined instantly by Freddie. Poor JJ's eye's nearly popped out of his head, Effy has a satisfied smirk on her face and Katie looks shocked. Me... fuck knows what kind of expression is on my face.

"Emily!" Katie demanded. "I hope you have something on under that!"

We all burst out laughing, because Katie telling Emily to put on more clothes, is definitely the pot calling the kettle black. "Relax, I have hot pants on." Emily muttered before coming over and sitting across my lap. Not exactly helping the situation in my knickers right now. _Deep breaths_.

Everyone sat there talking away, while I thought back to the madness outside. There had to be over a thousand people at that gate, all screaming for Emily. Yet, there she was, casually sitting on the ground having a full blown conversation. Not one bit worried that they would all push at the gate, or worse, climb over the bloody thing. I was completely shocked when I got off the bus, I only looked over when someone called my name, but my god. That amount of people has to be a health and safety violation.

I don't know how it doesn't scare the shit out of her. I can't imagine what its like when she plays in area's and stadiums. According to Katie and Effy, this is a really small gig for her. I fucking hope there's barriers around the stage or something, Emily's only small, can you imagine if people ran up onto the stage. The thought even makes me nervous.

She doesn't even seem nervous, she's just sitting here talking away, and squirming. Squirming is _not_ good. Maybe she is a little nervous. "Can you sit still?" I whispered in her ear, purely because if the rest of them heard me, they would know whats wrong with me. Her breath hitched a little before she turned to look at me.

"Seem a little tense Naomi, are you ok?" She asked innocently while running her hand down my side. The smug look on her face made me realize she knows _exactly_ what she's doing. Everyone looked at me but I just brushed off their concern and waited until they were back in their conversation.

"I'm literally going to murder you." I whispered.

"Huh, will that be now, or will you wait till tomorrow?"

"I have no problem doing it right now." I smirked.

"And there was me thinking you'd wait until after you slept in my bed." She said casually. The smirk was quickly wiped from my face and my eyes are probably the size of dinner plates right now. She just giggled and looked back to JJ who's talking about something I have no interest in.

No. No. No. I _cannot_ stay in the same bed as her and keep my hands to myself. I'd probably rather share a bed with fucking JJ to be quite honest. Emily's never had sex and I _don't_ want to pressure her into something she's not ready for. I'm wound up tighter than...tighter than something that's wound bloody tight! I can't even think properly right now! _Focus on the conversation, Noami! _

"So Emilio, what do we have the pleasure of listening to tonight?" Cook asked her.

"Few songs from my first album, a few from the new one, and three covers. I'm doing Can We Dance by The Vamps, Lonely Girl by Tonight Alive and Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore." Emily smiled.

"That's your style of music isn't it, Rock/Punk?" JJ asked.

"Kind of, it varies. Some of my songs would be Pop/Rock, some would be Pop/Punk, some a mix of all three. I've written some songs that would just fall under alternative and pop, but I haven't recorded them." She shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked.

"My fans like this kind of music, if I start recording pop music, I'll be a sell out."

"Plus she fucking _rocks_ the stage!" Effy smirked.

There was a tap on the door and then a guy with a headset on him walked in. "Emily, your meet and greet is now." He said before quickly walking back out.

"And here come the nerves!" She sighed. "I'll see you guys after the show. Do I get a kiss?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

"Nope," I shook my head. "Payback for earlier." I smirked, feeling quite pleased with myself for being able to get her back.

"I'll make it up to you, _later_." She said quietly. There she goes again, wiping the smirk off my face. She leaned in and kissed me, "With Pizza, Beer and Ice-Cream." She grinned before getting off me and leaving the room.

_That girl will be the death of me._

Not long after she left, a girl came in and brought us out to the actual room, that was full to the brim with screaming people. There's barriers on front of the stage, not very strong looking ones, which makes me nervous. She told us we could stand anywhere on front of the barriers we wanted, so we kept to the side of the stage a little and leaned up against them, making sure we weren't blocking anyone's view.

"Holy shit! You're Naomi! Omg!" A girl practically screamed in my ear.

"Hi." I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Naomi! Katie! OMG!" People started screaming from behind us.

Thankfully Alex came on, and the band started straight away. She looked a little nervous for the first minute, then she started to get into it. She's not rock or punk like Emily, she's definitely pop. The crowd seem to like her though, and people are singing along so I'm sure that's a good sign. She done three four songs and then walked off stage, giving everyone a wave as she left.

The place went completely dark then, like proper pitch black, couldn't see a thing. I grabbed Cooks hand, but he let go and put and arm around my shoulders. Suddenly drums started up, followed by a guitar, which was then followed by a bass. The crowd started screaming, including Katie and Effy. Then all of a sudden, the lights on the front of the stage came on, and Emily was standing there. Smiling and looking more confident than I've ever seen her. She looked like she was in her element.

She started singing, and to say I was mesmerized in an understatement. I watched her jump around the stage, I heard her hit the high notes, I watched her smile when the crowd was singing so loud you could barely hear her at all. I just stood there in complete awe of the girl _I'm_ dating. I thought when I seen this side of her it might change how I see her, and it has, for the better. This has shown me just how amazing she is. She just completely transforms when she's on that stage and its fucking amazing to watch. If anything, seeing her up there is only making me fall even harder.

I was knocked out of my daze when she finished the song, and didn't go straight into another. She went over to where the drums are and picked up a bottle of water, then sat down on the edge of the stage. After she took a sup of water, she looked out and scanned the crowd.

"Hows everyone doing?" She asked, and the crowd erupted into even more cheers. "Anyone got any questions while I take a breather?" More cheers. Someone must have went around with a mic because a question came from the back.

"What songs are you going to cover?" A guy asked.

"Can We Dance, Lonely Girl and Brick By Boring Brick."

"Where's Naomi?" A girl asked. Emily looked over at me a pointed down, a big smile on her face.

"Are you going to play her a song?" Another guy asked, he actually sounds like a man.

"Who thinks I should play her a song?" Emily grinned, and of course, the place erupted in screams. Thank god its dark because I'm bright red right now. Alex came out and handed her the guitar. Emily looked over at me and burst out laughing, "Don't worry, I wont make you come over." The mic stand was placed on the ground on front of her so she could stay sitting.

I knew the song as soon as she started playing the guitar. Fearless by Taylor Swift, does she have to be so fucking cute. That's definitely the Fitch charm Katie does be banging on about.

_We're drivin' down the road_  
_ I wonder if you know_  
_ I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_  
_ But you're just so cool_  
_ Run your hands through your hair_  
_ Absent mindedly makin' me want you _

I just watched her, looking completely at ease sitting there with her guitar and singing. The crowd was staying silent, just taking it in. This is just Emily and her guitar, nothing else, just her. Playing me a song on front of 800 people. I'm practically froze on the spot where I'm standing, not able to move or speak, just take her in.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_ My hands shake_  
_ I'm not usually this way but_  
_ You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_ It's the first kiss,_  
_ It's flawless,_  
_ Really something,_  
_ It's fearless._

I zoned out after that verse, not sure were I went but when I actually came back to my senses, Cook was nudging me. Emily was finishing her last song, and gave me a smile as Cook led me back to the backstage area. We all sat in her dressing room, where Alex was already waiting for us. She seemed buzzed, probably from the good reception she got from the crowd.

Cook, of course, couldn't help himself and sat down beside her, attempting to chat her up. By some miracle, she seemed to be into him. That or she's just being nice, you can never tell with girls anymore. Katie got up and decided we should all just go wait in the bus for Emily because she would be out now in a minute. We were just on the bus about ten minutes when it started to pull off, _without_ Emily.

"Eh, Katie?" I said when she didn't seem bothered.

"She's up front with the driver. Probably doesn't want you to see her all sweaty." Katie shrugged. Oh, no, I'd _love_ to see her all sweaty.

It didn't even take five minutes for the bus to stop again. We grabbed our bags and climbed off, nearly loosing my jaw when I seen the house. It's like a fucking house out of the Kardashians. Cook gave a whistle of appreciation, Panda said something incoherent, and JJ said something about how unusual it is to see a house like this in England. Emily cleared her throat and told us to follow her.

We walked inside, and it just looked pretty modern. No big statues or any mad plants, actually like someone her age owns it. She brought us through to the kitchen and on the table were boxes of pizza, clearly only after being left there because there was steam coming from them. She said something about beer in the fridge and going for a shower before disappearing.

We sat down at the table and ate some pizza before Katie said she would bring us up to leave our bags in the room. Once we got upstairs she sent me down to the left of the hall and told me to go to the last door on the right side. When I walked in, I knew it had to be Emily's room. Pictures on the walls, a big bed, couch on front of the tv that's on the wall. Red brick wall paper on one wall just like in her apartment, only the rest of the walls in this room are white.

Effy said she was changing into her pajamas, so I opened my bag and took mine out. Its just pajama shorts and a vest top, but its better than these jeans that are currently cutting off my circulation. I was just changed and looking out the big window that overlooked her back garden, that's bloody huge, when the bedroom door opened.

"Oh, hey." Emily said as she walked in, fully changed into her pajamas and hair dried and tied up in a messy bun. She's basically wearing what I'm wearing. "Sorry I rushed off, sweaty and disgusting isn't actually a very attractive look for me." _Oh, I beg to differ._

"Emily, you were..." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "Fucking amazing! Honestly, I can't even... fucking amazing babe!" Oh, did I just call her babe? Shes smiling, it must be ok.

"I actually thought you were mad when I played that song... you looked... I don't know..."

"What? No! That was the cutest thing anyone's _ever_ done for me! I was literally amazed, I knew you were good, but that was... something else."

"Well, Miss Campbell, while you're in a good mood... lets play 20 questions." She said before pushing me over to the couch and straddling my lap. Music started playing from downstairs, but we could hear it very clear up here. That just tells you how loud it is down there.

"20 questions?" I asked skeptically. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like these questions?"

"You probably wont, but I need the answers. You get a kiss for every answer I'm satisfied with." She grinned.

"Fire away then."

"Ok.." She moved her hand up to move a piece of hair behind my ear. "How freaked out were you by all the people? You seemed a little... weird when you got off the bus." Ok, so that's not a bad question.

"Honestly, I was a little freaked. I mean, there was like a thousand people, and you were just casually sitting there talking away... what if they jumped over the gate or something!"

"Naomi, you seen the size of that gate. If someone climbed over it, I'd let them backstage just for their efforts." She said through a laugh.

"Yeah... well it was a little weird when they started calling my name, and when they were saying hi to me before Alex came on." I muttered.

"Oh, good thing I didn't come get you when they wanted to meet you at the meet and greet. Anyway, I just want you to know, if it does get too much or your freaked out, you can tell me."

"Nope, I'm good for now." I nodded. "Didn't you mention a kiss?" She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

I leaned further into the kiss, my hands on her thighs as I pulled her further into me. Clearly I'm still a little frustrated from earlier. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I instantly gave her access. As soon as her tongue brushed against mine, I felt the burn in between my legs. How the fuck does she do it to me. We were fine like that, until she ground her hips into mine and I had to break the kiss.

"What?" She asked anxiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Well this is much better than 20 questions, that can wait!"

"I'm not going to have sex with you..."

"You don't want to have sex with me?" She asked, sounding and looking hurt.

"No! Of course I do, _believe_ me, I do. I just don't want you rushing into it, just because you think you have to for me. I told you, when _you're_ ready."

"I told you already, I _am_ ready. Now, shut up and kiss me."

Who am I to say no to that.

**A/N: So... reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I know some of you would have liked me to continue this exactly where it left off in the last chapter, but I didn't. I do promise some smut in the next chapter though! **

Emily. 

Usually I'm not a morning person, but waking up beside Naomi, will put anyone in a good mood. She's still asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly, her arm still around me, holding me close to her. My head is nestled into the crook of her neck, the same place it was before we fell asleep. Her skin is as soft as I thought it would be, her stomach is toned but not muscly, and she's just overall as perfect as you can imagine.

Last night when I told her to _'shut up and kiss me'_, she did just that. It was heated, but she wasn't making any kind of move to take my clothes off, or hers, so I took matters into my own hands. Pulled off my tshirt, and then hers, before she could even grasp what I was doing. Then it was all her. It went from kisses down my neck and along my jaw, to my bra coming off and her hands tugging at the waist band of my shorts.

As soon as my shorts came off, she carried me over to the bed and took a few seconds to rake her eyes over me. I thought I'd feel uncomfortable, with being in just my boxers and her being still in her bra and shorts, but I didn't. I made sure to make a mental note of the fact she likes boxers, well if _'Christ, you wear boxers!'_ is anything to go by anyway. Her thigh was in between my legs, her hands were on my tits, and her lips were on mine when I wrapped my arms around her and unhooked her bra. Let me just tell you, she has a fucking exceptional perfect set of tits.

The burning between my legs was starting to get a little unbearable, to the point where I not only wanted her, but I needed her. The feeling was obviously mutual, her eyes were practically black, her breathing was far from even, but her hands were everywhere except where I needed them. She was kissing down my stomach when she looked up and said, or gasped might be a better word, _'We can stop if you want, I wont be mad'_. She clearly needed it just as much as I did, yet she was still checking was I ok, and telling me it was ok if I wanted to stop.

I Just pulled her back into a kiss, took her hand, and placed it on the waist band of my boxers. That was all the encouragement she needed to pull them off, and her shorts. Then she said, _'You're beautiful Em,'_ and _'Fuck, you're so wet babe'_ before she slowly pushed a finger inside me. She was slow, gentle and just like I said, perfect. Then when she was done, she lay down beside me, pulled the covers over us and told me, _'Go asleep babe, I'm sure you're tired'_. I know she just didn't want me to feel any pressure of reciprocating, but fuck if I was about to go asleep.

Sure I had no idea what I was doing, but I figured if I just done what she did, it would be at least somewhat decent. I had to learn sometime anyway. So I did, I moved so I was straddling her, pushed the duvet off us and done my best to remember exactly what it was she done to me. And I even found some of her 'sensitive' spots in the process. I had to try and make a mental note of them.

Now I'm lying here, still in Naomi's arms, just enjoying being with her. I don't sleep that well usually, my sleeping patterns do be pretty fucked from touring and everything, but I slept the whole night last night, and I'm pretty sure it had everything to do with the fact I slept in Noami's arms. I moved my hand and ran my fingers through her hair, nearly jumping out of my skin when she spoke.

"How are you feeling?" She asked skeptically. Her voice is a little raspy, but my god, it sounds amazing.

"I feel," I said before kissing her neck. "Fantastic!"

"No regrets then?"

"What? No! Of course I don't!" I said before pushing myself up a little so I could look at her.

"Just checking." She reached up and pushed my hair off my face, and smiled at me. I smiled back, until she started giggling.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Nothing, just, you're usually a little shy and nervous unless you're on stage, but fuck me, your sex drive Em... there was definitely nothing shy or nervous about you last night!"

"Oi!" I said through a laugh and nudged her. "That was just years of built up frustration!"

"Like fuck it was," She grinned before pushing me down and moving over me. "You Emily Fitch, are a very quick learner, and _great_ in bed." She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine as she shifted herself so her leg was in between mine, her eyebrow cocked and a huge smirk spread across her face when she felt I was already wet.

"Shut up." I muttered, as a blush spread across my cheeks.

"I didn't even say anything."

"Wipe that smug look off your face then."

"Not a chance, Fitch!" She smiled before pressing her lips to mine. I'm 100% sure I'll never get tired of having her naked and on top of me.

"Now, that's hot!" Naomi groaned and rolled off me, making sure to pull the covers up to cover our tits. The whole fucking lot of them are standing in my room, I didn't even hear the door opening... maybe I never closed it?

"There's this amazing thing... its called knocking!" Naomi muttered.

"We came to tell you breakfast is ready!" Katie grinned.

"You _all_ had to come up for that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, no, but we all had to see who was right. Which of course, was me, Effy and Cook!" She said smugly.

"Right about what?" Naomi asked.

"Emilio losing her V-Card!" Cook boomed.

"Katie!" I snapped. Of course she told them I was a virgin. At least she has the decency to look guilty.

"Sorry Em, slipped out." She shrugged.

"Well, if you all would 'slip out' of the room and close the door, that would be great. We're kind of naked if you haven't guessed!" Naomi said sarcastically.

"Or you two lovely ladies could slip out of bed first, aye?" Cook said with his shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Cook! Out, now!" Naomi snapped. Clearly, he knew better than to keep going because he pushed them out of the room and pulled the door after him. "Pay no attention to him."

"Its hard to pay attention to anything with your hand there." I smirked. She frowned and then smiled before taking her hand from in between my legs.

We got up and pulled on some clean clothes before making our way downstairs. Katie must have cooked because there's pancakes _and_ a fry on the table. Cook, Freddie and Panda are wolfing food into them. Katie is paying more attention to her phone than her food, Effy is flicking through the paper, JJ is talking to Cook, who isn't even listening, and Alex is smirking at me.

We sat down, and grabbed some food before going and taking showers. One of the best things about this house is there's four showers, so it didn't take long for everyone to be showered, dressed and ready. The bus pulled up outside so we all grabbed our bags and climbed on. Cook, Freddie and Panda got into the bunks, muttering something about sleeping off a hangover. Clearly they must have been up till all hours drinking, my bar is probably empty.

JJ sat at the edge of the couch and turned on the Xbox, I sat beside him, Naomi sat beside me, Katie took the swivel chair and Effy went down to the bed. She doesn't look too healthy so I'm assuming she has a hangover too. I turned a little and leaned back against Naomi so I could watch JJ, Katie is still on her phone, so I'm guessing she's texting her latest shag.

"Who are you texting?" I asked her when she turned the chair around to face us.

"Hmm?- Oh, nobody." She shrugged.

"Bullshit, who is it?"

"Just this guy I met when I was at an audition a few weeks ago. He's so nice, ran through my lines with me and everything!" She gushed.

"What's he like then?"

"He's nice, fit and doesn't talk to me like I'm stupid." Well, that definitely wasn't the answer I was expected. What I expected was more along the lines of 'he's a great shag'.

"Where's he from then?" I asked with genuine curiosity. It's not often I hear her talking about someone that she actually seems to like. I hate how she always gets with complete tossers who treat her like shit. She can do much better.

"London!" She beamed.

"Oh? Why didn't you bring him over last night?"

"Well I didn't want to just invite him over without asking you, and you were a little _preoccupied_ when I went upstairs..." She smirked.

"Give over," I scoffed. "When did you ever ask me before inviting someone over?"

"Yeah, well you don't usually be there when I stay there. Anyway, I'm meeting up with him next week, so I'll be using your house." She said before turning the chair away from me. It's not like I'm going to say no anyway, the only time the house is actually used is when Katie or my parents are in London.

I was sitting watching JJ play Grand Theft Auto when I felt my hair being pushed from my neck, and soft kisses being placed there. Before I could even turn around, she kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around me so I couldn't move. How I can feel so safe, just by having her arms around me, is beyond me.

"Doing anything on Saturday?" She asked me.

"No, why?"

"My mums having a barbeque, she's a little weird, and her friends and family are weird, but the food does be alright."

"Was that an invitation?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Do you want to come?"

"Will Spencer be there?"

"Yeah, she will be." She said before kissing my cheek again. "I'm sure she's dying to tell you more about the difference between turtles and fish."

"I better do my research then!" I grinned.

We sat there for another while, watching JJ, then I decided to take out my phone and scroll through twitter. I had more tweets asking for a picture of me and Naomi than anything else, so we took two. One nice one, and one of us making fish faces. As soon as I posted them on instagram, everyone wanted to know if Naomi had instagram. When she told me she hadn't, I made her make one. Telling her its practically against some unwritten rule to not have one.

She posted another picture of us on hers, and then we went back to scrolling through twitter. Replying to some tweets and laughing at others, I wished some people happy birthday, and then went back to watching JJ. Naomi must have fell asleep at some stage, because when the bus pulled up at her mums house, she was fast asleep, with her head on my shoulder. Everyone other than JJ was already off the bus.

I was just about to wake her when there was a little tap on the door. JJ got up and opened it, and within seconds Spencer came running on and dived on top of Naomi, immediately waking her up. I watched as her face lit up when she looked at Spencer, and then scooped her into her arms, peppering her face with kisses.

"Hey Monkey!" She beamed. "Have fun with Gran and Grandad?"

"Uh huh!" Spencer nodded. "We made brownies _and_ cookies! But I missed you!"

"Yeah, I missed you too." Naomi grinned. "I hope you kept some brownies and cookies for me?"

"There's lots left!" Spencer nodded.

"In that case," Naomi said before turning to look at me. "Do you want to come in for tea?"

"And brownies and cookies!" Spencer added with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked Naomi.

"Emily," Spencer said as she wriggled out of Naomi's arms and taking my hand. "Come on, my gran loves making tea!"

I laughed and let her lead me into the house, after I told the driver to take JJ home and head back to London. Spencer pulled me straight into the house, without even waiting for Naomi. Gina is already pouring four cups of tea, and there's another girl at the table with a kid that looks about 2. Her eye's nearly popped out of her head when she looked up at me. Spencer tugged on my arm, so I bent down and leaned over so she could whisper in my ear.

"That's Jessica, she's scary." She whispered, making me laugh. Gina turned around and smiled at me.

"Emily, love! Great to see you!" Gina smiled before turning back to the tea.

"You too!" I nodded and smiled, even though she wasn't looking at me.

Naomi walked in then, dropped her bag on the floor and scooped Spencer back up again. They're adorable together, Cook told me Naomi wasn't always the way she is now, it's just since Spencer that she's actually 'nice' according to him. I was meant to ask her what he meant actually, but I forgot. In fairness, it was hard to think about anything from the minute Naomi got to London, well other than getting her naked that is.

"Naomi, don't be rude, say hi to Jessica!" Gina scolded as she brought the cups over to the table. Naomi looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jessica." She said with a smile, then her eye's widened. "Is that a baby?"

"No, Naomi. Its a doll that makes noises." Gina said sarcastically. I had to smile, that's obviously where Naomi gets it from. "And don't even start."

"What?" Naomi asked. "I didn't even say anything."

"You were about to." Gina sighed. "Emily love, sit down and grab a cup."

I walked over and sat down on the chair across from Gina, Naomi sat down beside her mum, and Spencer climbed onto the seat beside me. Naomi was looking at Jessica and the baby, clearly dying to say something.

"So, how old is he?" She asked Jessica, who was still actually looking at me.

"Uh, nearly three." Jessica smiled.

"Oh, so you would have been what, 17 when you had him?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi!" Gina warned.

"Just making conversation mum." She shrugged. "Are you still with his dad?"

"No, he takes him weekends though." Jessica nodded.

"Interesting that..." Naomi trailed off.

"What is?" Jessica asked.

"Christ!" Gina muttered. "Here we go. Spencer love, why don't you go see is Sophia The First on?" Spencer was quickly down off the chair and running out of the room.

"What was it you called me? A whore, a slapper, a tramp...'who got knocked up at the age of sixteen' and 'you felt sorry for the poor child who got me as a mother'." Naomi said casually before taking a sup of her tea.

"I said sorry for that!" Jessica shot back.

"After your mum made you!" Naomi bit.

"Right! Enough!" Gina said seriously.

"What? I don't hold it against her, I was merely stating a fact." Naomi shrugged. "What's his name anyway?"

"Ben." Jessica smiled before looking back to me.

"Oh, Emily, this is my cousin Jessica. Jessica, this is Emily." Naomi nodded.

"I know who she is, but why is she here, in this house?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I invited her in." Naomi said, and looked at Jessica like she just asked the stupidest question she ever heard. "Why are _you_ here?"

"We're just back from London." I added and extended my hand. "Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook my hand, a little too eagerly.

"So, you two were in London together?" Jessica asked. "And I'm staying here for a while Naomi."

"Yeah, she came to my show." I nodded.

"So you seen her in the audience, and now your here?" She asked confused.

"Oh, no, we're dating." Me and Naomi both said at the same time.

"_You're_ dating _her_?" Jessica asked me.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Naomi asked with furrowed brows.

"That she's surprised Emily would put up with you." Gina laughed. "I'm surprised myself."

"Put up with her?" I asked, a little confused.

"The sarcasm, the moodiness, the bitchiness..." Gina trailed off.

"Moodiness and bitchiness?" I asked and looked at Naomi who just rolled her eyes.

"No, I reserve those two traits for you mum." She smiled.

Spencer came back into the kitchen then and shoved two lunch boxes onto the table, one with cookies and one with brownies, insisting we all had some. Once we all had something in our hands she walked over and started making faces at the baby, who started chuckling. Spencer looked delighted that she made him laugh, and looked up to Naomi.

"Mum, can I have a baby brother or sister?" She asked her.

"Ooh, I think my ovaries just winced," Naomi muttered, making me and Gina burst out laughing. "I'll get you a doll."

"Mum, that's not the same!" Spencer complained and rolled her eye's, looking _exactly_ like Naomi.

"Well it will have to do, plus if I had a baby, it would always be crying and interrupting our movies." Naomi added. Spencer looked horrified by the thought of it.

"Actually, I don't want a brother or sister." She said before looking back to Ben.

We all sat and talked for another while, before Spencer started to get tired and Naomi decided to go. She had to drop me off on the way, and in the ten minutes it took to get to mine, Spencer had already fallen asleep. Naomi reached over and took my hand, lacing our fingers together before she looked up at me and smiled.

"I had a great time Em."

"Yeah," I nodded before leaning over and stopping when I could feel her breath on my lips. "Me too." I pressed my lips to hers, and leaned further into the kiss when she cupped my face. "I'll see you Saturday, then?"

"Yeah, around one. If you're not busy tomorrow though, come over to the college, we get an hour break." She smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, text me when you're on your break!" I said before I opened the door and got out of the car.

As soon as I got into the apartment, I seen Alex asleep on the couch, so I threw a blanket over her and made my way into my room. Once I was stripped, I climbed into bed and sighed contentedly. Life is pretty fucking good at the minute.

**A/N: As always guys, I appreciate you reading and the reviews! :) Glad everyone's liking the story :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Keep meaning to say this, has everyone seen The Crash? If not, WATCH IT! You'll cry for the majority of it, but the cast and the actual thing itself is amazingly put together. Lily Loveless is in it, and is phenomenal, as usual. It has a great message too, and its based on a true story. Anyway, I'm babbling, but it was amazing and the cast were amazing. You'll find it on YouTube, just type in The Crash BBC.  
**

**Oh, and a quick thank you to Michelle1017 and Sexysacer for always reviewing all of my stuff, without fail! I really appreciate it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

Emily. 

What the fuck do I bring to a barbeque? Naomi said not to bring anything, there's enough food and drinks to feed the whole of England. Still, I'd feel like shit turning up empty handed, maybe wine would do? Yeah, wine will have to do, someone will drink it. I grabbed a bottle from the holder and took my keys off the counter before making my way down to my car.

The drive to Naomi's mum only took ten minutes, and the amount of cars parked outside, quite frankly scared the shit out of me. She told me her mums friends, and a few family members would be here, I wasn't expecting this many people. _Don't panic_. I gave myself a little pep-talk and forced myself out of the car. I met Gina already, and I met Jessica, but I don't know what the rest of her family are like, or her mums friends. Naomi's only description of them was weird.

I knocked on the door, nearly falling backwards off the porch when it swung open as soon as my hand pulled back. Some guy who looks like Jesus and is half naked, is standing there smiling at me. I stepped past him and handed him the wine because he was staring at it, that and my tits. I took a look around and could see the kitchen and sitting room is full of people.

"Oh, we don't let him have any kind of alcohol." Gina said as she walked down to us, and took the wine from him. "Thanks love, great to see you by the way, Naomi's out back."

She made her way into the sitting room, leaving me in the hall with 'Jesus', who's still staring at my tits. If he thinks there's a substitute for the wine, he has another thing coming. I walked down to the kitchen and pushed my way through the crowd of people, the back door was open so I just walked straight out. Not as packed as inside, but still has a good few people in it, they all look between 16-20, so I'm assuming the 'kids' sit out here.

Just as I was looking around for Naomi, I realized _everyone_ was staring at me. You can imagine how red I went when I realized my song was playing on the stereo. Seriously, it's like something out of children-of-the-fucking-corn the way they're all staring at me. A football went flying past me and bounced off the back door, rattling the whole thing.

"Spencer done it!" I heard Naomi shout just as Gina stook her head out the door.

"Nuh-uh! It was Cook!" Spencer shouted.

"No, it was Blondie!" Cook defended. I looked down and seen them down the very back of the garden, all looking as guilty as each other.

"Suit you better to come up and say hi to Emily, than nearly breaking my door, Naomi." Gina shouted back before disappearing back into the house. Naomi looked over at me and smiled, before making her way over to me. I picked up the ball and shot it back down to Cook, who jumped up and caught it before it hit some girl on the head.

"Hey! Glad you came!" Naomi grinned when she got to me.

"Um.. why is everyone looking at me?" I whispered, making her burst out laughing.

"Because you're beautiful, babe." She smiled.

"Seen you trying to blame a four year old for nearly smashing the door!" I said through a laugh.

"I actually smashed it last time... at least Spencer can't get in trouble..."

"Oh my god, are you serious!" I said before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Piss off!" She muttered. "Come on, lets go say hi, then!" She took my hand and pulled me down to the back of the garden where Cook and Spencer are.

"Aye, Emilio! How are ya babe?" Cook grinned before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Cook," I said while trying to wriggle free from his arms. "Hey, Spencer!" I smiled once I could turn around to face her.

"Ughh! I can't keep the stupid ball on my stupid foot!" Spencer huffed as she glared at the ball.

"What did I tell you about getting frustrated over football?" Naomi asked her.

"Not to do it." She sad through gritted teeth.

"Show me how you're doing it and I'll see if I can help." I smiled. She looked up at me and sighed before picking the ball up and setting it on her foot, folding her arms and scowling when it rolled off. "Look," I said as I bent down. I moved her leg a little and pushed her foot up so she was leaning on her heel, then picked up the and set it down on her foot, holding it steady until it wouldn't move. "Now, kick it off." I said as I stood back up.

"Look mum! Its not falling off!" She exclaimed before lifting her foot up and letting the ball roll over to Cook.

"Wow! Very good!" Naomi beamed, and shot me a smile.

"Thanks Emily!" Spencer shouted while hugging my leg. "Katie doesn't like football?"

"I told you, they look the same, but they aren't the same." Naomi said before I could answer.

"Plus, I'm way more fun than Katie!" I added.

"Katie told me you're weird." Spencer said as she scrunched up her nose.

"I am, but being normal is no fun." I grinned.

"Foods ready!" Gina shouted from the door, Spencer was gone before the words even left Gina's mouth.

A stocky man with a beard came down to us and handed me, Cook and Naomi a plate of food before introducing himself. Kieran, Naomi's step-dad and a funny bastard. I don't even think he knows hes being funny, and his Irish accent just adds to it. He stayed and talked to us for a bit before making his way back inside when Gina called him.

After a while, people started coming over and asking for pictures when me and Naomi were leaning against the wall and talking, well flirting. I was happy enough to oblige, its her family and friends after all, but after a while she snapped and told them all to fuck off and leave us alone. I took a fit of laughing once they all walked off, Naomi didn't look too amused though.

"Can't even get you to myself at a bloody barbeque!" She muttered, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"You can have me to yourself later." I smirked.

"No I can't, I have a four year old..."

"Oh, she doesn't sleep?" I grinned.

"Yeah, she sleeps." She nodded and smiled.

"Problem solved!" I nodded.

"Oh, and here comes the next one." She muttered. I looked to my left and seen a guy walking towards us, a _very_ good looking guy at that.

"Naomi, hey! Sorry I'm late." He smiled.

"Niall, this is Emily. Emily, this is Spencers dad." Naomi said, motioning between us both.

"Oh, hey. Nice to meet you." I said with a forced smile and extended my hand. He's way better looking than I expected... not that I'm insecure or anything. He just lives in her house, no biggy.

"Yeah, you too! So, you've meet Spencer then?" He asked me, while looking at Naomi. I have a feeling, this is a conversation I shouldn't be part of.

"Don't start." Naomi sighed.

"That's a double standard, she can meet your girlfriend but not mine?" He asked her.

"I didn't say 'hey Spencer, this is my girlfriend Emily'." Naomi muttered. Is it wrong I'm smiling because she called me her girlfriend? "It's not a double standard either. I told you, when you're more permanent in her life, she can meet your girlfriend, when its serious!"

"I've been making an effort Naomi, what more do you want me to do?" He sighed.

"Don't fuck off on her. I know you'll have to go back to London to work soon, and that's ok, once you come back and visit her." Naomi said casually.

"I told you, I've applied to switch branches to here. So I'll be _staying_."

"That's even better then. She's been asking for you anyway, so go say hi." Naomi smiled. He nodded and walked back into the house.

"He's uh... good looking." I mumbled, while looking at the grass.

"Emily." She said, dragging out my name with a sigh.

"What? I was just stating a fact." I shrugged. "Let me state another fact, you live with that really good looking guy. Who's seen you naked... probably a numerous amount of times."

"You have nothing to worry about. There's nothing between us anymore, he has a girlfriend and he'll be moving into his own apartment soon."

"Mum!" Spencer shouted as she came running out of the house. "Mum!"

"Woah, hold up monkey!" Naomi grinned as she caught Spencer. "Whats up?"

"Everyone keeps squishing my cheeks!" She sighed, burying her face in Naomi's neck. "And I'm tired."

"Why don't you go say bye to gran and granda, then I'll take you home?" Naomi asked before putting Spencer down, who ran straight into the house. "Why don't you follow us back to mine, and once I put her to bed we can talk?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

We said bye to Gina and Kieran before making our way out to the cars. I hung back a couple of minutes, telling myself not to be jealous. She was with him when she was 16, that was years ago. Jesus, I'm such an insecure twat. It's not like she even gave me a reason to be jealous, she's made it perfectly clear there's nothing between them. I just need to relax and stop being an idiot.

When I got to Naomi's, two cars were already in the garden, one most likely being Niall's. I got out of the car and walked up the drive, before I could even knock on the door, it opened. Niall stepped aside to let me in and told me Naomi said she'd be down in a minute and I could wait in the sitting room. I walked in and dropped down on the couch, pulling out my phone to text Katie.

_'I'm being a twat...'_

_'Emily, you're always being a twat :) What's up babe?'_

_'Niall's really good looking, he's staying here, she's bisexual, and they have a kid together...' _

_'I see your issue.'_

_'Should there not have been some sisterly advice thrown in there somewhere?' _

_'I was just consulting Effy. We think, you need to stop being an idiot because Naomi has told us on numerous occasions, she has no feelings for him whatsoever. Anyway, he can't compete with you! You're a Fitch!' _

_'Thanks Kay :)' _

_'Anytime babe! Stop by on your way home later, we'll be up late!' _

_'Will do, see you then!'_

I went out of my messages and started playing Flappy Bird while I waited for Naomi to come back down. I was sitting tapping away at the screen when I heard a gasp in the hall, I looked up and seen a brunette standing here, mouth hanging open and staring at me wide eyed. I'd never seen her before, so I can only assume she's either a friend of Naomi's or Niall's girlfriend.

"Oh my god! You're... you're Emily fucking Fitch!" She gasped.

"Uh... hi?"

"Niall, there's a celebrity sitting on your couch..." She trailed off, while looking at me.

"Actually its Naomi's couch, and Emily's her-" He started, but was cut off.

"Wait! The mother of your child is _that_ Naomi!" She asked, clearly shocked. "The one you posted pictures with on instagram?" She asked me.

"That's the one." I nodded. "I didn't get your name?"

"Sophia! Can I get a picture?" She asked, a little too excitedly if you ask me.

"Sure." I nodded reluctantly and got up.

She shoved her phone into Niall's hand and wrapped her arm around me, nearly causing me to pass out by how tight her grip was. These are the fans I like to avoid, they get too in my face and too in my personal space. I do like to have room to breath, its kind of what keeps me alive. After the fifth photo she insisted taking, Naomi came down the stairs, hanging up her phone and putting it into her pocket when she got to the last step.

"Jesus, even in my own house?" She sighed.

"Oh my god! You're Naomi!" Sophia gushed.

"Do I know you?" Naomi asked her.

"No, I'm Niall's girlfriend. Nice to meet you!" Sophia grinned.

"You too. Niall, I need you to fuck off for a while." Naomi said, nodding over to me so he got the picture.

"Right, can I at least get her a cup of tea first?" He asked.

"Go ahead. Em, do you want one?" She asked me.

"Eh, yeah please." I nodded. Getting a little creeped out by how much Sophia was staring at not only me, but Naomi. "I'll wait in there." I muttered, pointing back to the sitting room.

She told me to turn on the tv, so I picked up the remote and stood flicking through the channels. I settled on Law and Order SVU, that's always a good option. No more than a minute later, I felt hands on my waist as Naomi pressed herself up against me and started kissing my neck. I knew it was her because all the heat in my body seemed to gather up and settle in between my legs.

"You have nothing to worry about with Niall, I promise." She said before nipping at my ear. I gasped and leaned my head back to give her more room, and moved my hands back, tangling my fingers in her hair. "I _only_ want _you_, ok." She whispered in my ear. I couldn't even answer her, all I could do was nod and tilt my neck to the side to give her more room.

One of her hands slipped up my top and cupped my tit, the other slipped down my jeans and over my boxers. We both moaned softly when she pressed her fingers against my boxers and rubbed over exactly where I wanted her. I was practically dripping wet and had no intentions of stopping her, however the person that cleared their throats behind us did.

"Just going to tell you we're leaving." Niall muttered.

"Good, go." Naomi said a little breathlessly.

Niall and Sophia were barely out the door before Naomi had me pushed back on the couch, her leg in between mine and her lips on my neck. My hips involuntarily ground against her thigh as she moved her lips to mine. I was slipping my hand up her tshirt when she jumped up off the couch and pulled me with her, practically dragging me upstairs.

She closed her bedroom door and pressed me up against it, before pushing me back gently onto the bed. She pulled off her tshirt and kicked off her jeans before climbing on top of me, if it was anyway possible, the situation in my boxers multiplied by a thousand. She pressed her lips back to mine and tugged at the hem of my top, so I sat up and let her pull it off.

"Jesus, Em." She gasped. "What are you doing to me?"

I pulled her lips back to mine as she worked on the buttons on my jeans, lifting my hips off the bed so she could pull them off. My bra was next to come off, her lips immediately started kissing down my neck, and to my tits, taking her time licking and sucking each nipple. I honestly couldn't stand it anymore, I was about to come before she even got my boxers off.

"Nai," I gasped before cupping her face and pulling her up to look at me. I took her hand and pushed it down my boxers, her eye's went wide, but a smirk spread across her face as she shook her head. She stroked her finger down my center, making me moan, as she pulled her hand out. She tugged my boxers down and threw them off before settling herself in between my legs.

She cocked an eyebrow and smirked before kissing up my stomach. As soon as she got to my neck, she moved up and nipped at my ear, while her fingers played with my nipples. I was squirming under her, and she seemed to be finding the whole thing amusing, but I was about to come, and I couldn't stop it.

"Naomi, I'm... I'm gonna..." I gasped.

"Don't, not yet," She whispered in my ear. "Spread your legs, babe."

Jesus, she couldn't sound any sexier if she tried. I spread my legs, but even that made the throbbing between my legs worse. She didn't move, only her hands did. She kept her hands on my thighs so I couldn't close my legs, while she kissed the spot just under my ear. I don't know if she forgot I only had sex once, or she just thought I had miraculously gained some self control.

"Naomi, I can't... I have to..." I said through a moan.

"Just hold on another few seconds baby, it'll be worth it." She whispered in my ear. "You're literally dripping wet." She practically purred while stroking another finger through my center.

My leg instinctively moved to close, but she put her hand quickly back against it, and pushed it back to where it was. Thankfully she started kissing down my stomach, and then continued down until her tongue was flicking against my clit. I threw my head back into the pillows and gripped the sheets as tight as I could when I felt her moan vibrate against me.

My hips bucked, but her hands shot to my hips and kept me in place as she sucked harder against my clit. "Jesus, fuck!" I moaned when her tongue traveled further down and pushed inside me. With her tongue moving inside me, and her thumb rubbing against my clit, I felt my body start to shake, and I'm pretty sure I seen fucking stars as what I can only assume was an orgasm ripped through me. She slowed her movements, bringing me down, before licking her lips and collapsing down beside me.

"What the fuck was that?" I gasped.

"That, was a mind blowing orgasm!" She quipped before pressing her lips to mine. She moved her hand from my stomach and ran her thumb across my nipple, smirking when I gasped. "_Very_ sensitive nipples, noted."

"You're such a tease, you know that!"

"I wasn't even teasing, not my fault you were wet _before_ I started touching you." She grinned.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Spencers asleep!" I said, frowning when she didn't seem bothered.

"I know, the main word there being asleep..." She said, eyebrow cocked and confusion evident on her face.

"I was... well... I wasn't..."

"You weren't quiet? Emily, that child wouldn't wake up if a bomb dropped outside the house." She said through a laugh. "You weren't _that_ loud, you were much louder the other night." She smirked, and I felt all the blood in my body go to my face.

"Bitch!" I muttered.

She laughed and leaned in to give me a kiss, "I meant it earlier though, Em. There's nothing between me and Niall, I only want you, ok."

"Ok." I nodded before pulling her back into a kiss.

**A/N: So...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So my brother, being the little shit that he is, thought it would be hilarious to go snooping on my laptop. I stupidly left it on when I was writing and went to the toilet, so he started clicking away and went to my stories and thought it would be hilarious to delete nearly all of mine! It's not letting me recover them either!  
**

**Moral of the story, don't leave your laptop on when you leave the room! **

Naomi.

Jesus, why do Wednesdays always have to be so bloody hectic. Get up, get ready, get Spencer fed and ready, drop her to playschool, get myself to uni, on time, get to work, on time, pick up Spencer at my mums, and get her home. Might not sound so bad, but believe me, trying to juggle it all at once gets pretty tiring. To add to it all, there was a guy following me around bloody Tesco's with a camera. Spencer didn't notice until I turned and told him where I'd put his camera if he didn't fuck off. Luckily Cook was with me and made sure I didn't actually throttle the fucker.

It didn't help that when I was getting in my car the fucker turned around and said, "Looks like Emily Fitch's girlfriend has a secret family." and winked at me. Bloody winked at me for fuck sake. Wiped the smug smile off his face when I told him I'd sue him if I seen a picture of my daughter in any paper, magazine or blog. I know that won't work forever, but it should hold for now. The topping on that cake was when he muttered "Fucking dykes." and Cook grabbed him by the neck and flung him on the ground.

After dropping Cook off on my way home, and answering the million questions Spencer was throwing at me about why Cook was 'mean' to the man, I was in no mood to cook dinner. You can imagine my delight when Emily showed up, four star pizza in hand. Honestly, that girl must be able to read minds or something. We sat and ate, Spencer was asking Emily about football, I just watched and smiled, glad they're getting on.

Once we finished eating, Spencer insisted Emily played Lego with her, and Emily seemed more happy about the idea than Spencer did, so I let her stay up a little later than usual. Once it went 9, I put her up to bed and then went back down to Emily, who was still, to my amusement, playing with the Lego on the floor. I leaned against the door and watched her concentrating on where the next piece should go, talk about adorable.

Thursday was much better. I had no work, and only had college for two hours because of an open day or something. I ended up at the park with Cook and Spencer, then Emily and Katie were walking through and stopped to talk to us. Of course Spencer insisted Emily played football with her and Cook, and she was more than happy to oblige. I'm really happy they get on, god knows it would be shit if they didn't.

Friday, today, has been just disastrous. I stopped off at the shop on my way back from college, and on the front page of every paper and magazine, was pictures of me, Spencer, Emily and Cook at the park. I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't think it would so soon. It's not even that it bothers me as such, I just don't want people following me around with cameras when I have Spencer with me. Not that she would mind really, but still.

Cook of course is chuffed that his picture is plastered online and in the papers, apparently girls will be gagging for him now or something. I didn't text Emily or anything, I'm sure she'll see it herself. Spencer went up to bed at 8, well she fell asleep on my lap so I carried her up. Now I'm sitting on the couch with Niall, watching some storage hunters show or something. Not my usual pick, but its alright, I guess.

I was falling asleep on the couch, so I went up to bed at about 11, and quickly fell asleep. Only to be woke up my someone kissing my cheek and putting my duvet over me properly. My first thought was, it's Niall, then I caught the smell of cherry's and realised it was Emily. I rubbed my eyes and turned over to face her.

"Em?" I mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Just got back from London, and I seen the pictures online, thought I'd stop by. It's fine, go back asleep babe." She smiled before leaning down and giving me a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait," I said as I caught her arm. "Get in." I moved over and pulled back the duvet.

"It's after half 11, Nai."

"Yeah, stay."

"As in stay over? What about Spencer?"

"Effy and Katie have stayed a few times, its fine. Come on, get in, I'm getting cold here!" I said as I made myself comfortable again. She pulled off her jeans and jacket, then slid in beside me. I was about to open my arm so she could cuddle into me, only she pulled me into her arms first. "Um, Em... Since I'm taller shouldn't I be doing that to you?"

"Yeah, well, no harm in switching it up is there? Anyway, your more tired than me, so sleep."

"Night, babe." I mumbled sleepily as I nestled my head in the crook of her neck.

* * *

Emily.

I woke up to someone poking my arm, at first I thought Naomi, only when I opened my eyes, I seen she was still in the asleep, in the exact position she was in last night. I tightened my grip around her and kissed her forehead, before I felt another poke on my arm. Spencer of course. I turned over and seen her standing there in her pink all in one pajamas.

"Why are you in mums bed?" She asked quietly.

"Um... we had a sleepover..." I said, hoping that would stop anymore questions.

"Ok," She shrugged. "Tell mum to get up."

"Why?"

"Breakfast, I'm too small to get it by myself..."

"How about I get it for you?"

"Well, do you know how to make coco-pops?"

"Um.. like pour them into the bowl?" I asked her.

"Uh huh!" She nodded. "And put milk in.."

"That I can do!" I grinned.

I got out of bed and pulled on what I assume are Naomi's tracksuit bottoms, before putting the duvet back over her and making my way downstairs with Spencer. It was freezing so I put on the heating, and lifted Spencer up onto the counter. I opened the press and took out her cereal, then thought of something else.

"Do you like pancakes?" I asked her.

"Mum makes horrible pancakes..." She said and scrunched her face up in disgust.

"I make good ones, want to make some?"

"Can I help?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course! Someone has to help me mix!"

I pulled out the stuff, with help from Spencer telling me where everything was. I cracked the eggs and put everything else in the bowl, then let her mix it. I had to mix it properly after her obviously, but she seemed pretty happy with her work. I let her pour the pancake mix onto the pan, and I attempted to flip one when she asked, it flipped halfway, which made her erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Hey!" I laughed. "You're not meant to laugh, you're supposed to say 'that was great, Emily!'"

"But it was really bad!" She giggled. "I want chocolate spread and cream on mine!"

"Your mum will probably murder me, just pretend you had fruit or something on it." I said as I went to the fridge for the cream. "Here, you can draw a face with the cream." I smiled as I handed her the cream.

"Yuck, who puts fruit on pancakes." She said in disgust as she sprayed a cream smiley face on her pancakes, or she attempted to at least.

"Its nice _sometimes_, I'm with you this morning though, chocolate and cream. What does your mum put on hers?"

"Sugar, I think?" She shrugged.

"What about your dad?"

"I don't know, we could just leave his there."

"Leave my what?" Niall asked as he walked in. Tshirt off and just wearing football shorts and socks.

"Oh... uh... we made pancakes. That's yours on the plate there." I said, nodding to the plate on my left.

"Nice one! Thanks!" He smiled as he took the plate and walked into the sitting room. Guess he puts nothing on his.

I rolled Spencers up for her, and handed her one, then I wiped the piece of cream on my hand on her nose. "Hey!" She giggled as she wiped it off with her sleeve.

"What? I didn't do anything." I grinned, after taking a bite of my own pancake.

"You did! You wiped it on my nose!"

"Me? Nooo... I didn't do anything." I said innocently.

"Yeah you did! I seen you do it!" She said seriously, eye's wide as she took another bite.

"I thought you left," Naomi said behind me as she walked in. I felt a kiss on my cheek before I seen her beside me. "What did she see you do?"

"She wiped cream on my nose and said she didn't!" Spencer said seriously.

"Did she now- Spencer have you got chocolate _and_ cream on those pancakes?" Naomi asked, eyebrow slightly cocked as she looked from me to Spencer.

"No, it's fruit." Spencer nodded, making me giggle a little.

"I'm sure it is," Naomi sighed and lifted Spencer off the counter. "Why don't you go watch cartoons with your dad." She said after handing Spencer her plate of pancakes. Spencer didn't even have to think twice, she was gone from the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked skeptically. I got my answer when she cupped my face and crashed her lips to mine. Guess I'm not in trouble then. "Not in trouble then?" I smiled when she pulled back slightly.

"Not in trouble." She breathed before pressing her lips to mine again, quickly. "Sing, play guitar, and make pancakes with my daughter. Might just have to keep you around, Fitch." She grinned.

"Speaking of keeping me around, I've to go to L.A next week, I'm performing at the VMA's."

"Oh, did you see that?" She asked me.

"See what?"

"My good mood just flew out the window..." She muttered. I moved over and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'll only be gone for four days." I said before giving her a kiss.

"I guess I'll have to settle for watching you on tv..." She sighed. "When do you leave?"

"Um, Tuesday I think?"

"But its already Saturday!" She complained and pouted.

"Why don't we do something today then?" I asked.

"Um, Spencer?"

"I meant with her, and Niall I guess." I shrugged.

"You'd let Niall come too?" She asked skeptically.

"Well he is her dad, so I don't see why not. We could go down to the aquarium or something? I'll drive."

"You, Emily Fitch, are _amazing_." She said softly before pressing her lips to mine.

We ate breakfast and then got changed. I still had my bags in the boot of my car from London so I had a change of clothes with me. Naomi asked Niall if he wanted to come, and he agreed of course, but wanted to bring Sophia. That turned into a ten minute argument between the pair of them, and Naomi seemed to be winning it until she sighed and told him he could invite her.

20 minutes later, Sophia showed up and after a brief introduction to Spencer, we were all in my jeep and ready to go. It's a two hour drive up to the aquarium, I don't mind it though, I'll have Naomi and Spencer to talk to anyway.

Or so I thought. The majority of the journey was spent with Sophia asking me what famous people I know and all that shit. Of course as soon as I mentioned One Direction and Justin Bieber, Spencer was ecstatic and wanted to know how I knew them. Then she started singing some One Direction songs, which was adorable actually, and immediately pulled me out of the mood Sophia put me in. Apparently Harry is her favourite, and she wants to hug him, get a kiss off him and touch his hair.

When I pulled up and we all got out of the car, a few paparazzi pulled up beside me and got out. Naomi just picked Spencer up and we all made our way inside. It's a new early learning aquarium, that has tanks low down so the kids can put there hands in and feel the fish. There's a turtle reef exhibit too, and sharks, as far as I know anyway.

"Hi, can I get five tickets please. Four adults, one child." I said to the girl at the desk.

"Em, you don't have to-" Naomi started, but I cut her off. I did suggest coming here after all.

"You're, you're... Emily F-Fitch..." The girl behind the counter muttered. "I'll just get the manager."

"Am I not allowed in or something?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled as she picked up the phone and called down the manager. A thin, yet somewhat muscly man came out through a side door a few seconds later.

"Hi, I'm Brendan! It's great to have you with us today!" He beamed.

"Uh.. thanks?" I muttered, a little confused as to why he had to come down.

"No, thank you. If you go through those double doors, it will lead you into the aquarium. Once you're finished, someone will meet you at the last point, and we can give the little one a behind the scene's tour! We hope you enjoy!" He grinned.

"Oh... ok... thanks..." I nodded and turned back to the girl, who's just looking at me like I grew ten heads. "Um... the tickets?" I reminded her.

"Oh, not necessary!" She nodded. "Just go on ahead." I fucking hate when this happens! It's like my money isn't good enough or something. I'm happy enough to bloody pay, I'm not short of money!

"No, I can pay."

"Honestly, not necessary, we wont allow it! Just go ahead!" The girl smiled.

"No, I said I can pay." I said, and gave her a tight smile.

"Em," Naomi said as she tugged on my arm and turned back to the girl, who was still smiling. "Thanks very much!" Naomi smiled and pushed me through the double doors.

"I fucking hate when that happens!" I muttered. "It's like there's something wrong with my money!"

"That's not it and you know it," She sighed. "Your paying them by just being here. It's publicity for them."

"Mum! Look at that fish! It's huge!" Spencer shouted as she walked up along the wall tanks. "Look at that one! It's different colours!"

I looked at her, her little eyes wide in awe as she looked at all the different fish, and smiled. Naomi walked over and picked her up so she could see up higher. She gave all the fish names as we walked along, I even got a red fish named after me. When we got to the 'Finding Nemo' section, she was running around like crazy. Niall went after her and read out the fish facts to her when she asked.

Naomi took my hand and held it tight as we walked around, which probably had something to do with the people, not so subtly taking pictures of us all. I didn't get asked for any pictures until we left the 'Finding Nemo' section, but thankfully, it wasn't many people. Sophia continued to badger me with questions, and then I noticed how she was looking at Naomi. Very obviously eye fucking her, right on front of me and her boyfriend.

"Emily!" Spencer shouted, making me jump a little. "There's turtles!"

"I know, _woah_, there huge!" I said as she took my hand and pulled me over to the wall tank where the turtles were swimming around. "Hey, look at that one!"

"Awesome!" Spencer said quietly as she pressed her hands up against the window of the tank and looked in.

The turtle exhibit was the last one, and the manager met us at the end of it. He took us through another door, and asked Spencer what her favourite thing was, of course, she didn't hesitate to say the turtles. He brought us through another door and up a set of stairs which led to the top of the turtle tank, and some turtles were lounging on the rocks around the edge. Spencers face was priceless.

He took her over and let her rub one, and feed them. Naomi took some pictures on her phone, and then the manager called out one of the employees who had a camera, and he took a picture of Spencer and the turtle, and one of all of us. He let Spencer feed a few of the other fishes, and then led us back down to the entrance of the aquairum. The girl behind the desk handed Spencer a bag full of turtle stuff from the gift shop, and a huge turtle teddy that was twice the size of her, so Niall had to carry it. The guy that had the camera came down and handed me the two photos in two fish frames.

We said thanks and quickly walked out to the car, trying and unsuccessfully avoiding the paparazzi. We stopped for food at a McDonalds on the way, and Naomi insisted on paying because I wouldn't let her pay for petrol. By the time I had dropped Niall and Sophia off at Sophia's place, and pulled up outside Naomi's, it was 8pm, and Spencer was asleep. I took Naomi's keys and opened the door for her, then went up and pulled back Spencers duvet before going back to the car to get her teddy and bag of stuff.

Just as I was closing the car door, I felt two hands wrap around me and a kiss on my cheek. I turned in her arms and lightly kissed her, only to have her push me up against the car and kiss me back, hard. I nearly dropped the bag and teddy when her fingers slipped under my tshirt. It was the click of a camera that pulled us apart, so Naomi turned and we walked inside. I had just put the bag and teddy down when she pulled me into the sitting room, and held me tight against her as she kissed me.

As soon as her lips moved to my neck, all the heat in my body seemed to settle between my legs. I pushed her back and let her drop back onto the couch before sitting down and straddling her. My fingers tangled in her hair as I dropped my head back to give her more room on my neck. I felt her smirk when she pushed her hands up my tshirt and cupped my tits, making me moan.

I felt her at the buttons on my jeans, and before I could react, she had her hand down my knickers and rubbing my clit. She must have rubbed her finger against it slowly about ten times, and I was literally just one more stroke away from coming when she pulled her hand out. A satisfied smirk on her lips as she pulled me back into a kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. "I was about to..."

"I know," She nodded. "All in good time, babe."

"Naomi," I gasped and ground my hips against her, desperate for any kind of friction. She put her hands on my hips and stopped me though.

"Just kiss me," She breathed against me, so I did just that.

Her hands tugged at my tshirt so I pulled back a little and let her pull it off. She slipped her hand back down my kickers, smirking at how wet I was, and done exactly what she done last time. Teased me to the point of release, then stopped. I gasped, desperate to be able to at least feel her skin against me, so I unbuttoned her checked shirt and pushed it open, before dropping my lips to her neck.

I nipped at her ear and moved my hands to the buttons on her jeans, and just as I was about to slip my hand down her knickers, my fucking phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D, Katie. Always one for perfect timing. Naomi took the phone from my hand and answered it, as she turned us so I was lying under her, then she used her free hand and slipped it back down my knickers.

"Katie, your sister's a little busy at the minute." Naomi said casually. How the fuck does she do that? One minute she's breathless and gasping, the next she's talking normally to my sister while rubbing my clit. "I don't think you want to interrupt her right now." She said as she dropped her hand lower and stroked up my center.

"Oh, _fuck_!" I moaned, louder than intended, and I'm sure Katie heard it.

"I'll let her know." Naomi said and hung up the phone, then threw it over onto the arm chair across the room.

I pulled her lips back to mine, and moved my hand behind her to take off her bra. I threw it on the floor and dipped my head to take a nipple in my mouth. She gasped and stood up off the couch, taking my hand and pulling me with her upstairs. She threw me down on the bed, and pulled off my jeans, then her own before climbing back on top of me. Her hand snaked around my back and unhooked my bra, before throwing it somewhere.

She was clearly finished teasing because as soon as her lips met mine, she slipped a finger inside me. Her lips dropped to my neck as she pumped a finger inside me, then added another and began to kiss down my stomach. She flicked her tongue across my clit, and continued to let her fingers move inside me. As usual, it didn't take long until I came, an orgasm ripping through me as I collapsed back onto the bed. She slowed down and pulled her fingers out, sucking them clean before settling down beside me.

"You drive me, _crazy_!" She grinned, before pressing her lips to my cheek.

"Me? I'm sorry, who was teasing who downstairs? That was like fucking torture."

"Couldn't help myself babe," She laughed. "Oh, Katie said, and I quote, 'Get your hands out of your fanny and don't forget about family dinner tomorrow'."

"It wasn't my hand in my knickers," I smirked. "I did forget about it though, good thing she rang. Mum would have my head on a plate."

"I never asked how they took it... when you said you were gay?"

"Oh, mum was surprisingly ok with it, Dad's the same." I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad."

"You still have to meet my _wonderful_ family actually," I sighed.

"Em, I've met your family..." She laughed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Not as my girlfriend you haven't. There's a barbeque in my house back in London in a few weeks actually, the whole family will be there. You should come, and Spencer of course... Niall too I guess..."

"I'd love to," She said and kissed my forehead. "I have to ask though, where's the sudden change of attitude towards Niall come from?"

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer babe." I giggled.

"You're such a goof, you know that."

"I'm your goof though," I smiled and turned in her arms.

"Yeah, you are." She nodded.

"Sophia gives me the creeps though..." I muttered.

"Ugh, don't talk about her when we're naked... have you seen how she looks at me?" She said, and I felt her shudder a little. "Spencer doesn't like her either. She asked me why Sophia is scary. Like really, what do I say to that?"

"No idea, she is scary though," I muttered as I moved my hand in between her legs and felt she was still wet, so I pushed her over and climbed on top of her. "Now, where were we."

**A/N: So this was just kind of a filler. The next chapter will have _some_ sort of plot to it, I hope. I know where I want to take this story, I just need to figure out how to get it there!**


	13. Chapter 13

Emily.

I usually hate using company jets because I don't see the need when there's already a normal plane going to the same destination. It's a waste of fuel and bad for the environment if you ask me. Today however, I'm more than grateful to be sitting on a quiet jet, that's practically empty apart from Scott, Mandy and a flight attendant.

The airport was full to the brim with fans, it took me a half hour to just get from the front door and past the ticket desk. Security were surrounding me, trying to keep the fans away from me and pull me through them, and its left me worn out. Its horrible when you can't move, or practically breath. I couldn't even hear myself think over all the shouting.

This is one of those times when I need to do my breathing exercises to calm myself down. In through the nose, out through the mouth, that's what I have to keep repeating in my head. It might sound stupid, but it works. I get really bad anxiety sometimes, but when the crowds are _that_ big, I go into full blown panic mode. Its not that I'm scared they'll hurt me, I doubt they would, not on purpose anyway. Some of them just get too crazy and start pulling out of me and everything, that's what scares me.

Even Bristol is starting to get a little crazy with paparazzi, so I'll probably have to get a secure house soon. My apartment has no security, and that was my choice, I never needed it when I was at home. It's just ever since the whole gay thing came out, it's all gone a little hectic. Naomi, being as amazing as she is, is trying to take everything in her stride. I'm not stupid though, if its really not having much of an affect on her now, it will eventually. Especially with Spencer.

The flight didn't seem too long since I fell asleep for most of it. Once we got off the jet we were brought through the terminal, where I was met by 8 bodyguards. I knew by the amount of them, it meant there was a lot more people outside here, than there was back in London. I sighed, why can't they just bring me through a back entrance or something?

They flanked around me and led me through two big doors that led out to hundreds of screaming fans. I gave a small wave and flashed a smile before jumping into the car that was waiting for me. The hotel wasn't much better, but it had barriers around the entrance so the fans had to stay behind it. I grabbed my suitcase and walked over to sign a few things before walking into the hotel.

I'm not the only 'celebrity' staying here, One Direction, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, and Taylor Swift are staying here too, as far as I know anyway. At least it's people I know already, I'll have people to hang out with while I'm here, so it shouldn't be too bad. The man at the desk came straight over and gave me a key card before offering to take my bags. I politely refused though, I'm not incapable of carrying one suitcase, not yet anyway.

I went up to the third last floor and stepped into the small hall, then swiped my card in the door. My room practically takes up the whole floor, which I wont complain about. I usually hate having big rooms to myself, but this one is really spacious and comfortable. I put down my case and walked out onto the balcony. The view is pretty fucking amazing. I snapped a picture and sent it to Naomi, I'm not sure of the time difference, so I don't know if I can call her or not.

About two minutes I got a message that simply said, 'Call me?'. I put in the wifi code for the hotel and clicked into face time, at least I can see her and hear her voice this way. It was calling for about a minute and I thought she wasn't going to answer, then the screen flashed on and I seen Spencer. A huge smile on her face and eating an apple.

"Emily!" She beamed.

"Hey cutie! Where's your mum?"

"Umm..." She said as she looked around. "MUUUMM!"

"What?" I faintly heard Naomi shout back. She must be upstairs or something.

"Emily's in your phone!" Spencer shouted back.

"Bring it up, please." Naomi shouted back.

Spencer continued to eat her apple and tell me about a game she played with Ryan today as she slowly walked up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she was that she invented a new game that _everyone_ in her playschool wants to play now. For a four year old, she can hold a really good conversation, better than most adults I know.

"What did I tell you about answering my phone?" Naomi asked her.

"Um, not to do it, but Emily's face came on and I wanted to say hi." Spencer said before handing Naomi the phone. "Can I go back down to watch tv?"

"Go on, we'll be going to your grans for dinner soon anyway," Naomi said and then sat down on her bed. "Hey babe,"

"Hey, I miss you already." I sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Me too. Seen the airport was crazy this morning. It was on the news, apparently you caused people to miss their flights... you Emily Fitch, are a disgrace!" She teased.

"I can only apologize." I laughed. "Ugh, I need a hug- _FUCK_!" I screamed when I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"Em? Are you ok?" I heard Naomi ask.

I jumped back and spun around, only to see fucking Harry Styles and Justin Bieber standing there laughing. Arseholes. How did they even get in? Shit, I think I left the door open actually. If I had brains, I'd be dangerous. I glared at the both of them, letting them know I didn't find it funny, but they just kept laughing. Apparently, its hilarious.

"Em?" Naomi asked again. I lifted the phone back up and sighed.

"Sorry, these two pricks thought it would be hilarious to scare the shit out of me!" I said before turning the phone to them.

"Oh, is this the lovely Naomi," Harry grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, well, through a screen anyway."

"Hi!" Justin smiled.

"Um... hey, nice to... meet you two too.." Naomi mumbled. I turned the camera back to me and laughed, its very rare I see a shy Naomi. "Do you have to go?"

"No, don't mind us. We just came to say hi, and to let Emily know to stop by my room later. Come by about 7, everyone else will be there, bit of a party." Harry smirked. I nodded, so they both turned to leave.

"Sorry about that," I said to Naomi and gave her another smile.

"No, its fine. Have you got much to do today?"

"No, tomorrow I have some interviews, and then sound check, then the day after is the show, then the day after that I'll be on a flight home."

"Thank god for that, you have a castle to finish!" She smirked.

"You didn't break it up then?" I asked through a laugh. The thing is nearly taking up her whole sitting room at this stage.

"No, I stepped on a piece of Lego this morning and was about to kick the thing to pieces, then Spencer started crying... so I didn't..."

"You're lucky you didn't! I would have started crying! That castle is a masterpiece!"

"One that's taking up my sitting room.." She muttered.

"What time do you have to go to your mums at?"

"Umm... in a few minutes. I'll have to go now babe, I still have to get dressed."

"So... you're not wearing clothes right now?" I smirked.

"I'm not flashing you my tits!" She laughed.

"Fine," I sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"No, I'll call you when I'm done work, ok?"

"Sure! I'll talk to you then babe, bye." I smiled.

"Oh, wait! Spencer!" She shouted, and two seconds later I heard someone running up the stairs. "Say bye to Emily,"

Spencer plopped down on Naomi's lap and pulled the phone down so she could see. "Bye Emily!" She beamed.

"I'll see you later babe," Naomi added before hanging up.

I sighed and walked back into the room and dropped down on my bed. I only just got here and I miss her like crazy, this, right here, is one of the things I hate about what I do. I always have to leave. I got up and grabbed a notebook and pen, maybe I can put everything I'm feeling into words and turn it into a song. Who knows, maybe I'll write a hit.

I didn't even realize until I put my guitar down and pen down that I'd been sitting there for five hours. On the plus side, I finished the song and I'm really happy with it. I might even play it at one of my interviews tomorrow, I'll see what happens. I got up off the bed and ordered some room service, don't want to be drinking on an empty stomach.

It didn't take long for my food to be brought up, so I ate and put the cart outside the door before making my way to Harry's room. I could hear music as I knocked on the door, and it swung open a few seconds later. Louis was standing there, smile on his face and two beers in his hand. He handed me one and ushered me inside.

"Emily! Great to see you!" He smiled.

"You too, Lou." I nodded, before looking around.

I barely had a chance to look around properly before I felt two people crushing me from both sides. I looked and seen it was Taylor and Miley, both squealing and laughing as the nearly squeezed me to death. They eventually let go and pulled me over to the couch, bombarding me with questions about Naomi and Spencer, asking what they're like and whats not. I didn't mind though, I was happy to talk about the two people who are quickly becoming the most important people in my life.

It didn't take long for everyone to be jumping around the room, laughing and joking. I got all of them to say 'Hi, Spencer' into my phone and I sent the video to Naomi. I didn't get a reply so I'd say she's asleep, England is ahead in time as far as I know. I was getting a little too drunk, and I have interviews in the morning, so I left and went back to my room. Sleep took me before my head even hit the people.

* * *

The sound of my alarm woke me, and honestly, I could have happily threw the thing over the balcony, only there's fans down there and I didn't want to hit one. I sighed and got dressed, then went to meet Mandy and Scott down at the entrance of the hotel. I waved at the fans and made my way into the car, trying to ignore the throbbing in my head. I'll be in a bad mood all day if I don't get an asprin or pandaol.

The first interview went fine, it was with a magazine, which was even better. It meant just sitting and answering questions at my own pace. The second interview was with a channel on YouTube, which was fine too. Some questions were about me and what I do in my spare time, some were about Naomi, and some were about my new album.

The interview after that was with a radio station, and the presenter was a right tosser. Completely full of himself and asking me questions that were way out of line. I was about to tell him where to shove his microphone when Mandy stepped in and told him he can't ask me questions like that, and if he kept it up, I'd be pulled from the interview.

The interview I'm on my way to now, is another radio one, but it with Ryan Seacrest and he's always nice. At least he can have a laugh, and doesn't stay serious all the time. I got out of the car and had to run past all the fans, someone grabbed my hoody but Scott was behind me and pushed her off me. I made my way inside and since I was a little late getting there I only had exactly two minutes until the interview started.

I said hi to Ryan and Ellen before sitting down in my seat. The 'On Air' sign lit up a few seconds later, so Ryan introduced the show and me, then mentioned my album before motioning for me to say hi. We were a few minutes into the interview when my phone started ringing, I quickly apologized and pulled it out of my pocket to hang up, until Ryan stopped me.

"Who is it?" He asked with a smile.

"Um.. Naomi..." I said shyly.

"Oh answer it, put her on loudspeaker!" Ellen said excitedly, and Ryan nodded. I answered and hit the speaker button, but she spoke before I could.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm only calling now, I got off work late. Oh, hang on." Naomi said and then I heard the phone moving.

"Emily! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Spencer half shouted into the phone, before I heard it moving again. Ryan and Ellen now have two shit eating grins on their faces. "Mum kicked the castle earlier and told me not to tell you."

"Did she now?" I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face. "Did it break?"

"Uh huh! But we can fix it when you come over. Are you coming over for dinner?"

"Not today, I'll come over Saturday." I nodded, nearly forgetting I was at an interview. "Can you put your mum back on?"

"I didn't kick it on purpose, you made the thing so big it takes up the whole floor," Naomi said straight away, trying to defend herself.

"I'm at an interview at the minute, you're on speaker..."

"_Oh_, sorry, I'll call you back later. Miss you!"

"Miss you too," I said and smiled, even though she can't see me.

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket, and Ryan got on with the interview. He started by saying how cute it was that she said she misses me on air, and called me babe, then he got on with the actual interview. It wasn't without questions about Spencer and Naomi, but they weren't too personal so I happily answered him. After that I had sound check at the venue, which only took a 20 minutes, so I headed back to the hotel.

Mandy was in my room when I got there, just sitting on the edge of my bed. She called me over to show me some pictures that were on TMZ, and a couple of other online blogs. Pictures of me and Naomi kissing up against my car outside her house, and pictures of us in her sitting room, obviously taken through the window. My legs are around her waist, and she's holding me up while she kisses my neck.

Apparently I need to do damage control now because I have young fans, and I need to look into buying myself a house if the paparazzi are going to be on me like this back in Bristol. She did suggest I just move to London permanently, but I shot that idea down. She then had the neck to tell me I shouldn't be putting so much energy into my 'thing' with Naomi, because it probably wont work out. If that wasn't bad enough, she put her hand on my thigh, so I got up and told her to get the fuck out.

* * *

_Finally_, I'm about to get on the jet to go back home. The VMA's went great, my performance went smoothly and the the show was good. Every other element of my trip though, was shit.

The fans only got worse, one even grabbed my hat off my head. Sure its only a hat, but that's besides the point. People shouldn't be pulling out of me like that, if they just asked for the hat I would have gave them it. It's just completely unnecessary. To top all that off, Naomi's been a little off or something. I'm not sure why, and when I ask her what's wrong I get the classic 'I'm fine', which is clearly a lie.

I've seen some pictures online, so I know the paparazzi have been following her around. Maybe it is getting to her after all. Which I expected it to, if it gets to me, surely it will get to her. I'll just have to ask her when I get back.


	14. Chapter 14

Naomi.  


I'm _not_ in a good mood at all. Ever since Emily left, I haven't had a minutes peace. Even in work, there's people coming up and asking me about Emily, college is no better. Then in town I had paparazzi following me around, I took Spencer to the park and they were there too. It's bloody ridiculous. Emily's famous, not me. I can't even go out and spend time walking around with my daughter without people following us. The trick, as Cook said, is to ignore them. That's bloody hard though when there constantly clicking there camera's and asking me questions.

I've been off with Emily too, and barely been speaking to her, but that's only because I don't want to take my mood out on her. There's pictures of us online kissing up against her car, and in my sitting room. Is there no fucking privacy anywhere? Ok, I should have pulled the blind, but I was a little busy. I'm not too fond of having pictures of me kissing my girlfriend in the paper either. I wouldn't mind if it was just a normal peck on the lips, but we're pretty heated in those pictures.

I knew it was going to happen, I just thought it would only happen if Emily was with me. I didn't think people would be bothering me if I was by myself, and its fucking annoying. They can take all the pictures they want, once they keep their distance and don't keep shouting questions at me. I was playing football with Spencer and Cook in the park the other day, and had to take her home because they wouldn't fuck off.

It's all stupid if you ask me. I did realize something though, while Emily was away. I realized, I'm in love with her. Then when I thought about it, I realized I have been for a while now, it just took her leaving for me to notice. That's not helping my mood either. I'm in love with someone, who's life is constantly in the spotlight, and as long as hers is, so is mine. Its just kind of shit.

"Fuck off, Niall." I said when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Can't he tell I'm trying to sleep here.

"Someone's here to see you," He sighed. I've been snapping at him all day too.

"Yeah, well tell them to fuck off. I'm not in the mood."

"Told you she's being a stroppy cow, I wouldn't advise going in if you don't want your head bitten off." Niall muttered.

The door opened and Emily cautiously stepped in and closed it behind her. She looked at me, eyebrow slightly cocked as she studied me a little. I sighed and felt my mood resolve as I looked at her. I really did fucking miss her.

"Are you going to stand there or come over and give me a kiss?" I asked her.

"Depends, are you going to bite my head off?" She asked skeptically.

"I am if you don't get your arse over here,"

She smiled and walked over, cupping my face as she got to me and bent down to press her lips to mine. I pulled her onto to the bed and let her position herself so she was straddling me, over the duvet mind, but still. I pulled her lips back to mine and slipped my hands under her tshirt, but she pulled them out and sat back.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," She said before rolling off me and lying down beside me.

"Nothings wrong. Why would there be?"

"Well you've been off with me, and Niall said you've been moody all day, so somethings wrong."

"I just missed you, that's all." I shrugged. She gave me a small smile and pressed her lips back to mine, it was quick though.

"I missed you too, but that's not it. You need to talk to me babe."

"Fine," I sighed. "I can't even leave the house without someone following me anymore, its ridiculous."

"I'm sorry," She sounded guilty, and this is why I didn't want to say anything. It's not exactly her fault.

"It's not your fault Em, you don't tell them to do it."

"I know but still. I really don't want it to come between us," She said quietly.

I didn't know what to say, so I went with what I felt. "I love you." Her eye's widened and she just looked at me for a few seconds.

"D-did I hear you right?"

"I love you." I repeated. Her lips were on mine before I could even blink.

"I love you too." She breathed against my lips before kissing me again.

We stayed like that for a bit, just softly kissing. Like we were both putting everything we felt into those kisses. Not that I could actually get my brain to function, it was still spinning and my heart was still pounding from Emily telling me she loves me back. Definitely one of the best things I've ever heard in my life. She pulled back then and cuddled into my side, so I wrapped my arm around her. I was about to tell her to get under the duvet but she spoke first.

"I wrote you a song." She said softly. I could hear the nervousness in her voice and it only made me smile.

"Yeah?" I asked, and felt her nod against me. "Are you going to let me hear it?"

"Now?"

"Isn't that your guitar leaning against the wall by the door?"

"How can you even see that, the light is off."

"I heard you put it down when you came in. Come on, let me hear it." I said and kissed her cheek. She sighed and got off the bed so I knocked on the lamp on my bedside table. She came back over with her guitar and sat back down beside me on the bed.

"What if I wake Spencer?"

"You wont, I told you before, she'd sleep through anything. Go on then, let me hear it." I nodded.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_ You came into my life and I thought hey_  
_ You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_ You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_ And now I'm left with nothing_

Listening to her singing a song she wrote for _me_ is amazing, but I have no words to describe what its like listening to her put every ounce of emotion in her body into singing it to me. If I didn't already love her, I definitely would now. If at all possible, I love her even more.

_I remember every look upon your face_  
_ The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_  
_ You make it hard for breathing_

_ 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_ I think of you and everything's okay_  
_ I'm finally now believing_

Having her sitting here, on my bed, singing to me after telling me she loves me, is pretty fucking amazing. My heart is pounding even faster, I can feel tears prick at my eye's. Nobody's every done something like this for me before, or even just looked at me the way she does.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_ Maybe two is better than one_  
_ There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_ And you've already got me coming undone_

_ And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_  
_ 'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_ There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_ But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_  
_ Two is better than one, two is better than one _

I waited until she put down her guitar, so it wouldn't fall and break of course, then I practically dived on her and crashed our lips together. She wrapped her arms around my back and moaned into the kiss, her hand slipping under my top. She started giggling then, so I pulled back to look at her. I looked at her, and watched as she bit her lip to try and stop the smile that was tugging at her lips.

"What?" I asked her.

"That was just very cliche, and you hate cliche's." She smiled, her thumb running along my cheek.

"That, was an amazing cliche though. Do you actually remember what I was wearing the first time you met me?"

"A hoodie, tracksuit bottoms and converse." She said with a smug smile. "First thing I noticed was your arse, which you know because you caught me perving. Then you stood up and... fuck, I just thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and I've been around the world. I couldn't wrap my head around how you could so effortlessly pull off the 'I don't give a fuck' look."

"I felt like such a twat when I found out who you were. The girl I was flirting with is a worldwide teen fucking sensation and I had no idea." I said through a small laugh. "For the record, you Emily Fitch, are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"I liked it that way. I didn't even realize you didn't know who I was until you waited for me to tell you my name, I was fucking delighted. You had no opinion of me already, and I knew you were talking to me because you wanted to."

"Yeah, my first impression of you was 'what a perv'," I grinned. "Then I thought, if someone who looks like that is willing to blatantly perv on me, I should at least tell her she's about to destroy her white clothes."

"And now you're my girlfriend." She smiled, and I leaned back down to kiss her.

"Yeah, I am." I nodded. "I take it your staying tonight? Its 12, and I'm sure you're tired."

"Yeah, I don't think I have the energy to drive back to mine." She sighed. "Why don't be be a good girlfriend and grab me a tshirt."

I laughed and got up to grab her a tshirt, then threw it at her and got back into bed. I waited until she was in bed beside me before I knocked the lamp off, then I turned around and wrapped my arm around her. Enjoying the feeling of just having her beside me.

**A/N: Sorry its so short, just wanted to get this up because I might be a little busy with college this week! Thanks for reading! Oh, and the song is Two Is Better Than One, in case you didn't know, it just seemed fitting :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Umm... right. So there's a little time jump here, just a month, so I can get on with the story. I have been a little stuck on where to take this plot wise.  
**

**I originally brought Sophia into it for a reason, but now I don't think I'm going to go in that direction. Then I had thought of making Niall be an issue, but now I decided not to go either of those ways, at least not how I originally planned. **

**On with it then. **

Emily (One Month Later)  


"Now, is everyone here?" Peter asked as he looked around the table. All my team is here, and I've no idea as to why I've been told to come to London for a meeting. So here I am, sitting at a ridiculously big table, waiting for Peter to explain why I'm here. I'd ask out straight but since he's head of the label, and my boss, I reckon I should keep it zipped. "Great! Get ready to take notes people!"

"Notes for what?" I asked him, earning a few looks from other people at the table. I don't even know some of them.

"Ah," He nodded. "Ms Fitch, I have some fantastic news!"

"Okay..." I trailed off waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. "Which is?"

"As you know, your album reached NO.1 in the US and UK, in both pre-order and newly released charts. You broke records with the sales you made in the space of a few hours, and that's a phenomenal achievement for someone so early in their career. You're only 19, which makes you the youngest female artist to break those kind of numbers on the charts, _ever_!"

"Um, yeah," I nodded dumbly. I already know this, so I'm a little confused why he's repeating himself, and I'm even more confused about where this is going.

"First things first, the MTV Music Awards are being held here as you know. You're nominated for three awards, Best Female, Best Song, and Artist Of The Year. Have you everything sorted? Date, dress etc?"

"Naomi's my date, and as for the dress I'm not sure? Sasha?" I asked my stylist who's sitting at the other end of the table.

"Sorted," She nodded. "I'll need Naomi here for a fitting though, sometime before the event, and obviously you both need to make sure you like the dresses. There both Dior, who is actually interested in having you as an ambassador, which we'll get to."

"Perfect!" Peter exclaimed, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. He's obviously excited about something. My phone vibrated on the table on front of me while Peter was flicking through some pages. My eyebrows arched when the message popped up on the front of my screen.

_'If you didn't bail on our date, you'd have got to see me in these, and take them off ;) Since you're not here, I figured I'd at least let you see me in them, try not to ruin the seat you're sitting on babe, yeah ;)' _

There's a picture attached, but I can't exactly open the message with people sitting each side of me. Plus Peter is looking at me so he's probably asked me something and I wasn't paying attention. Great. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows but he just rubbed his hands together so I'm guessing he's only about to start talking now.

"Now, to get to the fantastic news!" He grinned. "Emily, you're a great asset to us, as you know, and we couldn't be prouder of the achievements you've made. You've really proved yourself as an artist. You're first tour was only European, and even then, it wasn't huge, call it a test run if you will. You sold that out though, and if your album sales are anything to go by, you'll do exactly that again!"

"It's all planned," A voice said to my right. I looked over and seen Ryan smiling at me, he's my tour manager. _Oh._ "A _**WORLD**_ tour!" He exclaimed. "US and Europe Emily, it's going to be _huge_! Special guests, stage effects, full camera crew, you name it, we'll have it!"

"We'll be hitting the big arena's. Madison Square Garden in particular! That's going to be a main focus." Scott added.

"The press will know about the tour from tomorrow, and ticket sales will start next week." Mandy said from beside Scott while she typed on her iPad.

"Preparation will need to be done. You'll be constantly on the go for months on end Emily, with only day breaks in between for the first few months. You need to prepare your body for that, we've gotten you a personal trainer who you'll start with on Friday." Peter said. "Vocal training will be a must, and so will vocal rest. Which will mean no talking, for a day at a time when instructed."

"I'll be in charge of your stage outfits as usual, well you're more rock and roll than anything else so I'll be sticking to your jeans and tshirts. Maybe make them a little more sexy, I won't throw you too far out of your comfort zone though." Sasha smiled.

"We'll be starting in Ireland, moving through Europe, and finishing in the US." Scott added.

Just as I'm trying to calculate the number of countries and cities in my head, so I can work out some sort of time frame, Mandy answers the question I've had on the tip of my tongue since the tour was mentioned. "You'll be touring for about a year and a half. You'll only have day breaks, and a week off a time in between. However, it will mainly only be short breaks for the first seven months, probably not enough time to go home, depending on where we are."

"This is going to be fantastic!" Peter practically shouted. "There's great things coming your way Fitch!"

He started talking to everyone else then about dates, and all that shit. I just sat there, staring blankly at the table. I'm excited, of course I am. It's a fucking world tour, do you know how amazing that is? That _I'm_ good enough to have a world tour, that my album has done so well, that I'm nominated for three awards. My career is shooting up, and I'm ecstatic about that. It's what I've wanted.

No matter how annoying the paparazzi get, no matter how scary it can be when fans surround me, being on stage on front of all those people is one of the best feelings in the world, and I love it, I really fucking love it. And come on, MSG, that's like the highlight of every artists career, the ones lucky enough to play there anyway. Sure there's bigger places, but it's fucking **MSG**.

So why aren't I bursting at the seams with excitement? Oh, that's easy. Blonde hair, blue eye's, gorgeous smile. Touring for a year and a half, isn't going to be something that makes her happy, fuck, it doesn't make me happy. She's already told me how reluctant she was before we got together because I'll always have to go somewhere, but a year and half, I don't think she ever thought it would be that long. I didn't even think that.

Sure I'll have some breaks, but will they be long enough for me to come home? Naomi's finishing UNI, and will be starting her job after summer, so she wont be able to just drop everything and come to see me. I'd ask her to come for the summer, she said she'd like to travel, but I don't know if she'd want to have to drag Spencer around. I don't know if _Spencer_ would be up to being dragged from country to country.

"Emily?" Scott asked. Fuck, was someone talking to me?

"Um, yeah?"

"The award show, is Naomi definitely going? Do we need to have a backup date?" He asked me.

"Oh, no," I shook my head. "She's coming. If something comes up I have Katie or Effy."

"Perfect!" Peter nodded. "That's all then. 9am Friday morning, your trainer will meet you outside your apartment block."

"What, I can go now?" I asked him. Did they seriously drag me up to London for this. A Skype call would have bloody sufficed.

"Yeah, cars outside. I assume you want to go back to Bristol?" He asked me. I just nodded and stood up to shake his hand. "Scott will have anymore details you need to know about and Mandy will fill you in on the details for the award show."

"Great," I nodded.

I made my way out and got in the car, telling the driver he could go. Mandy and Scott are staying here to go over details for the press release and all that fun stuff. I pulled out my phone and opened the text from Naomi, eye's nearly popping out of my head as I did. _Fuck me_, literally. She's wearing a blood red lace bra and matching thong, that and the way she's standing is enough to cause a ridiculous throbbing in between my legs.

She's not even standing provocatively, just her right leg slightly bent and you can see the small definition of muscle, her hair is messy, just the way I like it, and she's biting her lip. How I'll be able to live without being able to touch her when I'm on tour is beyond me. As it is, when I'm gone for a week at a time its hard. I'm so used to always having her there when I want a kiss or something as simple as a hug.

Then there's Spencer, that kid has just as much of my heart as her mum does. That little smile, the way she demands my attention when I'm giving more to Naomi than her, the way she insists I sit with her while Naomi reads her a bedtime story, the way she has to sit in between me and Naomi when we're watching tv. Just the simple things, like playing Lego, watching DVD's, smiling when she's showing me what she learned at ballet. I'll miss all of that.

We might not be together long, four months exactly, but it feels like its long enough. They say lesbians progress with relationships faster than most anyway, I think it's bullshit personally. It just depends on how hard you fall for the person, and I can assure you, I'm completely in love with Naomi Campbell. I looked at the picture again and typed out a reply.

_'You, Naomi Campbell, are beautiful, sexy, cute and adorable, all rolled into one!' _

_'Hmmm, pretty sure that's you Fitch :) Though, I'd have to add innocent to that list :P' _

_'Innocent? Seriously?'_

_'Not that you are innocent, you look it, and it's a huge turn on, I assure you ;) How was the meeting?'_

_'Boring. How was your day babe?:)' _

_'Well, it started off fantastic. I woke up to a very naked redhead, then it went downhill at about 12 o'clock when she left. Now it's four and I'm sitting watching Peter Pan for the billionth time, and Spencer says she's not talking to you anymore.'_

_'What did I do?' _

_'Never said bye, obviously. Honestly, I think she likes you more than me at this stage!'_

_'Tell her I'll make it up to her :) I'm bored, entertain me!' _

_'Me, naked, underneath you, and screaming your name ;)'_

_'Entertain me, Naomi. Not turn me on! Anyway babe, I've to go. Love you! :)'_

_'Love you too, beautiful!' _

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and looked out the window. Figure I'll just show up at hers later, surprise her and all that. Delay telling her about the tour for as long as I can, even if I only have till tomorrow before there's a press release about it. I told the driver to pull up at the next retail park so I could run into a toy shop. I did leave without a word to Spencer after promising to play with her, so I figure she'll be happy with a doll. Pretty sure she mentioned something about some new baby born doll.

I ran into Smyths and grabbed the doll, quickly paid and left. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the box I've had for the past two weeks. It's for Naomi, a ring. Not an engagement ring or anything, just a ring. It's an eternity ring or something, I don't know, the woman at the store helped me pick it. It's a 'Platinum 9 Stone Eternity Ring' and cost me €3,375. I got it in Ireland when I went for a few days for interviews. Money isn't exactly an issue for me though.

Don't know why I haven't given it to her to be honest, feel like a bit of a twat. There was pictures in the paper of me in the jewelers, wondering if I was getting an engagement ring. Naomi hasn't mentioned it though, and either have I. Maybe I'll give it to her later. Yeah, actually, I will.

The car pulled up outside Naomi's house at 8pm. The first thing I noticed when I got out was the lack of paparazzi, they've left her alone the past few weeks. They still follow her, but it's at a distance, and that I'm very thankful for. They do be outside the house every now and then, but they don't stick around long like they used to. I walked up her garden and tapped lightly on the door, not sure if Spencer would be in bed or not.

Imagine my surprise when a man opened the door, and not Niall. When I say man, he couldn't be much older than I am. Tall, muscular, much more so than Niall, good looking all around really, and I've never met him before. He's wearing a tshirt, a pair of cotton shorts that stop just at his knee and sports socks. No shoes, which means he's probably been here a while.

"Um... hey," I said skeptically and took down my hood.

"Can I help you?" He asked me, then he must have suddenly realized who I am because his eye's nearly popped out of his head. "Holy shit, you're Emily Fitch."

"That's me," I nodded. "Is Naomi in?"

"Uh, yeah," He muttered. "Sitting room."

He stepped aside and let me in, so I put the bag for Spencer down in the hall and walked in. Naomi's asleep on the couch, Spencers lying on the floor with a little boy, both looking up at the tv watching what appears to be The Croods, something I actually went to see in the cinema. I wont lie, I brought Ashley so I could go see it.

The guy walked past me and sat down on the couch beside Naomi, a little too close, especially for someone I've never met. If it was Cook I wouldn't have paid much attention, but I don't know who he is. I leaned against the door frame and looked at Naomi for a few more seconds before Spencer looked over and jumped up, running at me before I even had time to move. I caught her, but just in time.

"You're back!" She said, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Course," I said softly, hugging her lightly. "Thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I forgot," She muttered. "Mum said you wouldn't be back today."

"I didn't think I would be," I said and kissed her head. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Ryan, he lives next door,"

"Oh," I nodded. "Is your mum asleep long?"

"Huh?" Spencer's head snapped up to look at Naomi. "She said wouldn't go asleep!" She frowned.

"She's asleep since it started," The guy on the couch informed me. "I'm Greg by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Here, go sit back down with your friend." I said as I put Spencer down. "I'm making a sandwich, anyone want one?"

The three of them said no so I walked into the kitchen and made myself something to eat, and sat up on the counter to eat it. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Katie to tell her about the tour, before she finds out herself.

_'Guess who's going on a world tour?' _

_'WHAT! That's fucking amazing Ems! Proudest sister ever!' _

_'Thanks, Kay :) It'll be going for a year and a half though...' _

_'Oh.. did you tell Naomi? Just so you know, I've never seen Effy look so excited in my life!' _

_'Nope, just got to hers. The press release is tomorrow, so I don't have a choice, I'll have to tell her. I'll call over tomorrow :)' _

_'Just give her the ring first, you pussy! You know, butter her up and all that, anyway you have that thing ages! Do! Few drinks are in order, bring Naomi too.' _

_'Isn't it tell the bad news first? Will do!'_

_'In this case no, she'll probably like, fly off the handle or something. Ring first! Gotta go, off out on a date ;) Night! SUPER proud of you babe!' _

I closed the message and scrolled through my twitter while eating my sandwich. I RT'd a couple of tweets and sent a few replies, a lot of them were fans telling me they voted for me and all that stuff. Then there were others asking if I proposed, I mean come on, that's moving a little too _fast_. One tweet in particular caught my attention, a girl tweeted me a picture of her tattoo, my album name on her ribs, that deserved a RT and a reply in my opinion.

"Using me for my food, Fitch?" I got such a fright I nearly fell off the fucking counter and choked on my food at the same time.

"Jesus, Naomi! Fucking announce yourself or something!"

She started laughing and walked over to me, "Thought you were spending the night in London?"

"Meeting only lasted an hour," I shrugged.

"We could have still went out, we weren't meant to go until half 8."

"I'm a bit tired anyway babe. I'd rather sit in and watch crap tv."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah," I said a little too quickly. She narrowed her eye's for a couple of seconds, but seemed to let it drop anyway.

"Want something to eat, other than a sandwich?"

"No," I shook my head. "I ate at the meeting."

"Where do you actually put it? You eat like a horse and your figure never seems to change!"

"Metabolism," I shrugged. "Oh, Katie wants us to go over to hers tomorrow for a few drinks."

"What's the occasion?" She asked me. Shit!

"Just Katie being Katie," I lied. "Probably a party or something."

"Ok," She nodded, still eying me curiously. "Niall's been at me to take Spencer for the night so I'll see if he wants to take her tomorrow."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're nervous about something," She shrugged. "Somethings wrong..."

"No I'm not," I lied. "Nothings wrong."

"Mmm," She nodded. "Greg and Ryan just left, so I'll just put Spencer to bed."

"Is this for me?" Spencer asked, running in with the baby born box in her hand.

"Sure is!" I nodded. "You wanted one of those, right?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She beamed, hugging my leg where it was hanging from the counter.

"No problem," I smiled. "It's bedtime though,"

"Noooooo," She whined. "I wanna play with it."

"In the morning," Naomi said, "Go. Up those stairs, I'll be up in a second."

"Emily needs to come too!" Spencer added.

"I will," I nodded. "Go on up."

She took off up the stairs, while Naomi took my hand and pulled me down off the counter. "I love you, you know that."

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "I love you too."

**A/N: I'll continue this chapter from here in the next one :) Sorry it took a little longer than usual, college is a bitch. I know people want to see a bit more of Spencer and Katie, so I'll be throwing that in as we go along! Reviews are always welcome :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Naomi.  


"You look a bit pale babe, you ok?" I asked Emily as I sat down beside her on the couch. It took forever for Spencer to fall asleep, forever being three books long, even Emily got roped into reading one. I could listen to her talk all day and never get tired of hearing her voice though.

"No, I'm fine," She shrugged. "I um.. have something for you. Got it for you a while ago actually, but I didn't know how to give it to you." She said nervously.

She pulled out a small box from her pocket and flicked it open. Inside the box is a the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It's simply beautiful, a silver band with four diamonds encrusted into it, and from what I can see, it's engraved on the inside. I looked up at her, my face most likely looking as shocked as I feel, because really, that ring looks like its worth more than my car, and knowing Emily, it probably is.

She gave me a small nervous smile before taking my hand, taking the ring out and slipping it onto my ring finger on my right hand. "A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl," She smiled, still looking nervous as fuck. "You always have a ring on so I took one of them to Ireland with me for size and put it back as soon as I got back..."

"Jesus Ems, it's- it's beautiful, but it's too much. It looks like its worth more than more car."

"You deserve it!" She said seriously, her nervousness seemingly gone. "You've been amazing dealing with everything, you really have, and I really appreciate that."

"There's a 'but' or bad news coming, isn't there." I asked her. It's literally written all over her face, people think my face is expressive, but Emily's is just as bad. "It's written all over your face, so out with it."

"Umm... my meeting, it was about my next tour." She said wearily. "A world tour actually-"

"What!" I cut her off. "Jesus, that's amazing Em!"

"A _world_ tour, Naomi." She sighed. "It'll be ongoing for a year and a half."

I sat there, just looking at her, waiting for the punchline that I knew wasn't coming. Out of nowhere I felt all this anger build up inside me. Not at her, but at myself. How could I have been so fucking monumentally stupid. I knew this would happen. I knew not to get close to her, but I did it anyway. I knew she'd be leaving for longer than two weeks at a time. I just never imagined it would be a year and a half.

I stupidly let myself get attached. I let Spencer get attached, and now she's going to be leaving. I want to tell her not to go, but I can't do that. She loves what she does, and I'd never put her in that position. I'm so stupidly in love with her, and she's going to leave.

"You should go," I said as I stood up. "Home, you should go home."

"What?" She asked, clearly confused by my sudden attitude change. "Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? You're leaving, end of story." I shrugged.

"End of story? What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I just said, Emily. So you should go."

"No!" She snapped. "I wont just go. I want you to talk to me."

"And I don't want to talk," I shot back. "Just go Emily, please."

"No, Naomi, I wont. Sit down, will you."

"Sit down? No. Go Emily, if you don't I'll probably say something I'll regret and I don't want to do that."

"Just say it then, whatever you have to say, say it." She urged as she sat up straighter.

I didn't even get to think about it before words came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Ok then," I nodded with determination. "You're leaving, and knew all along you'd eventually _be_ leaving. You let me get close to you, let me fall head over heels in love with you, let Spencer love you, and you're fucking leaving. Whatever a few months, but a fucking year and a half. That's too long, I can't be in a relationship like that. I can't sit around constantly wondering what you're doing and who you're doing it with, it'll drive me insane.I love you so much, but that, that'll kill me, and I can't do it. That's not the kind of long distance relationship I thought we'd eventually have to face, not that fucking long."

I stopped then, because I realized I was crying, sobbing actually. I don't even know why the fuck I'm crying, she's still on front of me. Yet I'm standing here crying like the complete twat that I am. I didn't even see her move she was up off the couch that fast. I only knew she moved when she pulled me into her arms, and fuck if that hasn't become one of my favourite places to be over the past few months.

"Shhh," She soothed, rubbing a hand up and down my back while holding me tightly with the other. "Don't cry babe, it'll be ok. _We'll_ be ok."

"No, it wont," I said through the tears as I clung to her. "It was never going to be ok, Em."

"Yes, it is. I'll have breaks to come home all the time. You love me, and I love you, and Spencer. This is why they invented Skype, facetime and texting. We'll be ok."

"What if we're not?"

"Right now though, we _are_. So I want you to stop crying, ok." She said softly. "The inside of that rings says 'you're my always and forever', because that's exactly what you are. I haven't even been with anyone else and I know I'll never feel this way with anyone but you. Nobody will _ever_ make my heart beat like you do. We'll be _ok_."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, ok?" She asked, and I nodded against her, still feeling like a complete twat for crying like this. "When I get the official details you'll be the first to know. You might even get some free tickets if you ask nicely," She said, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," I muttered, still trying to stop crying. "You get to see me naked, I _better_ get free tickets."

"I guess that's fair," She said through a small laugh as she hugged me tighter and kissed my head. "Come on, lets get you to bed. I'll be the big spoon for a change."

"But you're tiny," I said as I let her lead me up the stairs.

"Oi, watch it you," She smiled before pulling me into her arms. "I love you, ok,"

"I know," I nodded. "I love you too." I said before kissing her.

"You get into bed, I'll go lock up for you." She said. So I just nodded, gave her another kiss and got stripped for bed, thinking, that maybe, we _will_ be ok.

**A/N: I know, I know. "What kind of a sorry excuse of a chapter is this, Nikki?", all I can say is the next will hopefully be longer and better. Got a week of work this week, and I have a deadline for college assignments which I'm _not_ going to meet. Probably because FanFiction _always_ distracts me! Anyway, she told Naomi, but I will warn you, it's not the end of the drama. Maybe it is for a bit, but there _will_ be more. You've been warned!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Right, so I'm monumentally shit at writing angst, I'm working on it, I am. But I don't want to ruin this story with some poorly written angst, so there's going to be time jumps from now on.  
**

**Not exactly sure how much of this is left, but I have some idea of where to take it. Lets just hope I stay on track and don't make a right balls of it, aye? **

**Anyway, on with it! **

Emily. One month later.  


Avoidance.

We all do it, right? It's just something that comes naturally to us all, and me and Naomi seem to have mastered it. Or, she has anyway. I don't want to avoid the matter, but anytime I bring it up she changes the subject. Add to the situation that they moved the dates for the tour forward so I'll be leaving in two days, and she's been distancing herself from me ever since the MTV awards two weeks ago.

I can see what's coming, and I know its coming a lot faster than I expected. I can't stop it either, ultimately it's up to her isn't it. She knows where I stand. I want this to work, I want to make a go of it. But at the same time, I'm not stupid. It's naive for me to think we could last a year and a half, and it's unfair of me to ask her to wait.

At the same time though, I still want to make a go of it. I want to try. There's long distance couples that go months without seeing each other, so why couldn't we do that? Why can't we _try_ and do that? Why is she distancing herself from me already, before I even go.

Its with that in my head that I walk up her drive and knock at the door. It's half eight so I know Spencers in bed already. The light in the sitting room is on so I know she's up, yet she's taking ages to open the door. After a few more knocks I just opened the door and let myself in. Imagine my surprise when I walked into the sitting room and seen my girlfriend asleep on the couch with her neighbour. Wouldn't think anything of it if I didn't already know he _has_ a thing for her.

"What the fuck," I said, grabbing the remote and knocking the tv off. My voice didn't wake them, but the remote woke Greg after it him in on the head.

"Shit!" He muttered, sitting up and removing his arm from Naomi, waking her in the process. She sat up so fast she nearly fell off the chair. "Sorry we..."

"It's not..." Naomi trailed off.

"Is this," I said, waving my hand between the two of them. "Why you've been so off with me. You and _him_," I said in disgust. "Fuck this!"

I could feel the tears falling from my eye's but neither of them said anything, so I turned to leave. I was just about to open then front door when she caught my arm and spun me around to face her. I barely had time to blink before she crashed her lips against mine, making us both stumble back against the door.

"Nothing happened, I promise." She said against my lips when we eventually pulled away for air.

"I'll leave you two too it," Greg said from behind us. We moved aside and let him leave, then Naomi took my hand and led me back into the sitting room.

"I just needed someone to talk to, and he was there. We must have dropped off, that's all." She assured me.

"Why can't you talk to me? Isn't that what girlfriends are for?"

"I can't talk to you about you, can I?" She sighed, sitting down on the couch and tugging my arm to sit beside her. "Em, you're leaving in two days and I..."

"Jesus, Naomi, don't...please just...don't. You said we could try!"

"I love you, you know I do. But we both know we wont last through it, and I don't want to make it any harder than it has to be. Em, what we have is special, I know that and you know that, but it's too long. We _won't_ last."

I just continued to look at her, tears still running down my face, probably mirroring hers. I'd say something, but I don't trust my voice to talk. Like I said, I could see it coming. I just didn't expect it to come this fast. Should it hurt this much? Should my heart feel like its being trampled on right now? Is there a point in trying to fight her on this?

"Say something, don't just look at me like that." She brought her hand up and wiped my tears with her thumb, "If anything you need this. Go experience life babe, have fun, get drunk, get stoned. Whatever it is, do it...Christ, will you say something?"

I shrugged, "I've nothing to say..."

"You've nothing to say? Nothing at all?"

"Will anything I say change your mind?" I asked her, wiping my eye's with my sleeve. She shook her head and sighed. "I should go." I stood up and leaned down, giving her a soft kiss, "I love you too by the way. _Always_."

I didn't wait around then, I just left. How I got to Katie's so quick is beyond me, I practically fell into her arms as soon as she opened the door.

* * *

I didn't expect it to hurt as much as it does. Even after sleeping on it, it still hurts. According to Katie and Effy it's meant to hurt this much, that doesn't make the pain any easier though. I decided to fly out to Dublin today instead of tomorrow, no point in hanging around now. I could do with something to occupy me anyway.

Right now though, I'm back outside Naomi's door. There's someone I need to say goodbye to before I go. Someone that probably wouldn't even realize I left, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say goodbye anyway.

"Emily?" Naomi said as she opened the door. Obviously shocked to see me standing here.

"Just came to say bye to Spencer, if that's alright," I muttered.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I was hoping you would actually."

She stepped aside and let me in, nodding towards the sitting room. I walked in to see Spencer lying on the floor looking at the tv, a smile on her face as she looked at the minions causing havoc.

"Hey Spence," I smiled, walking over to where she was lying.

"Emily!" She beamed, sitting herself up and scooting over to me. "Wanna watch the dvd with me?"

"I'd love to but I can't. I have to go away to work for a bit, so you wont see me around."

"But you come over all the time,"

"I know, but I wont be anymore, not for a long time anyway..."

"But its my birthday party tomorrow!"

"I know," I nodded and pushed the bag I was holding over to her, "That's your present. Will you look after your mum for me when I'm gone?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded and gave me a smile. "Hey! I can see you on mums phone!"

"If you ever wanna talk to me, your mum has my number," I said and gave her another smile as I started to struggle holding back my tears, again. "I have to go now, do I get a hug?"

She leaned up and gave me a hug and kiss before sitting back down and looking back to the tv. I got up and made my way back to the front door, only to be stopped by Naomi.

"Hey, Em, good luck with everything yeah...I know how it can get for you when you're touring by yourself, so if you need to talk, or just get out of your head for a bit, you have my number."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Thanks. I'll see you next year then..."

"See you next year,"

I walked out and got into the car that's taking me to the airport. Some of the crew are already over there setting up anyway, they're all older than me though. Alex will be there, but her boyfriend is coming so I doubt I'll see much of her. Katie or Effy can't come because they still have UNI, and mum and dad are doing their own work stuff. So as usual, I'm touring by myself.

They boarded me onto the plane as soon as I got in, and it took off about ten minutes later. I looked down at Bristol as it got smaller and smaller, wondering if I'd even go back before the tour ends. It's not like I have much reason now. Maybe I wont go back at all. Scott did say moving to LA would be good for me, so maybe I'll look into that. Who knows.

All I know is my heart feels like its not even there anymore and the rest of me is numb. So for now, my main task is plastering on a believable smile and putting on a good show.

Easier said than done though.

**A/N: I can't seem to get longer chapters anymore, so I wont promise them. This chapter does seem a little stiff to me, so sorry about that. I'm sick and I can hardly keep my eye's open, but I'm not sure when I'll get another chance to update this story because college is a little hectic. Then again, I'll probably update in the next day or two...  
**

** Like I already said, these chapters are going to be time jumps from now on, just so you know :)**


End file.
